


The Loving Spanish Family

by Moonstone215



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Again I'm sorry for bad writing and this story, F/M, Lot's of trauma, M/M, Spain's a dick at first, Spanish America fam, We'll see if more ships pop up, lots and lots of trauma, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone215/pseuds/Moonstone215
Summary: Spain loves his kids. Too bad they are terrified of him and despise being around him. A world meeting is scheduled in Madrid, Spain's capital. The Spanish Countries of Latin America are required to attend and they are not so happy about it. At all. Due to some unexplained incident, definitely not Spain's doing, Spanish Latin America are forced to stay with him at his home. This brings back memories, fights, and bitter emotions that have been buried deep inside them all for years. Can Spain win back his former children? Or will he tear himself down with them?(Bad Summary and Writing, Sorry)(Mexico is the main character)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know u probably read this alot but bad writing, good plot ish down there ↓  
Warnings: Some Violence in the beginning and hinted rape and LOTS OF TRAUMA AND PANIC ATTACKS  
This contains Spamex, Argentina x Brazil, and Chile x Peru, just giving u a heads up.  
No it isn't weird cause they are technically not related and human so...  
Enjoy!

PADRE ESPANA IS HERE!"  
"QUE?!"  
"AY DIOS MIO!"  
"AY YAY YAA!"  
"SANTA MARIA!"  
The Spanish Colonies of the Spanish empire scrambled in all directions. The girls were shrieking and the boys were whimpering. Everyone did not know how Spain's day went. And it terrified them.  
The door slammed open and silence quickly filled the house.  
The Caribbean colonies hid in the bathtub, the only North American colony hid under the couch, the Central American colonies hid in the closet, and the South American colonies were locked inside the bathroom with the Carribean colonies.  
"Colonies.." the familiar voice was heard as Spain's footsteps were the only thing making noise in the house. Tears pricked their eyes as they knew that Spain was not happy.  
"DÓNDE ESTÁN?!"  
Slams and stompings were heard as he searched around the house for someone to unleash his fury with. He tried the bathroom door and shook it furiously when he noticed it was locked.  
"ABRE LA PUERTA!"  
The south American and Caribbean countries screamed and cowered in the corner. The Dominican Republic was screaming "no" over and over again.  
Taking this chance, the North American, Mexico, who was the one who was the closest to the main door and had no time to run, slipped out from under the couch and dashed towards the closet. Spain quickly turned his attention away and tried to grab his sleeve but Mexico was quick and managed to reach the closet door and get inside, locking it. Spain, furious with being avoided, left the bathroom door and ran towards the closet door, abusing the knob and kicking the wood.  
"YOu UNGRATEFUL BRAT, COME OUT NOW!!"  
The Central American colonies cried and hugged Mexico as the door finally gave way. Spain grabbed his wrist and tried to yank him away but Guatamala clinged onto him tightly with Panama.  
"No papa! Por favor déjalo en paz!"  
"Papá déjalo ir por favor!!"  
After a few five minutes of yanking and kicking, Spain finally separated Mexico from the girls, who were beaten and weak.  
"Espan-" Mexico started before he was smacked hard on the head.  
"Nueva España, eres un chico muy estúpido. Necesito enseñarte una lección." Spain said very quickly, dragging him by the hair and throwing him onto the couch. What he did next forever scarred the Spanish Colonies and Mexico who did nothing but watch and cry as the act had been done...

Spain had already left towards his room by the time all his colonies had came out from their hiding spots and approached Mexico. Mexico was lying on the coach, his bare back turned away from his siblings, trembling rapidly. Peru grabbed his blanket and draped it over Mexico’s lower half.  
“Its okay Hermano, todo esta bien." he comforted while petting his hair. Argentina wiped his tears away and picked him up. “We have to clean up before he comes back” she explains as she handed Mexico to Chile. “ Go help him shower and the rest of us will tidy up.” The male colonies all headed towards the bathroom with Mexico while Argentina and Colombia started to wash the couch. Bolivia and Venezuela tended to Panama's and Guatemala's bruises. Running water and the sound of scrubbing were the only noises in the house. After the whole ordeal was over, everyone gathered in Uruguay's and Paraguay’s bedroom, which was the farthest away from Spain’s , since Mexico did not want to sleep alone in his own, which was very close to it. Mexico hugged his pillow tightly and curled up next to Guatamala. Silence filled the room but everyone knew that no one could sleep tonight. “How about a story?” Ecuador piped up softly as he looked around. Argentina nodded. “Okay I will start it off and then you guys can continue it.” He said as he urged them closer and formed a circle.  
After the story, everyone had brightened up and smiled. For that very moment, they were not in the house of a cruel man but they were alone, in their own world enjoying each other’s company. Low laughter filled the room and chatter arose from all of them. Mexico cracked a small smile at El Salvador’s rant and at Argentina’s denial of her crush on Brazil. Chile was blushing at Peru’s flirting towards him and Cuba was playing cards with Honduras. Before they knew it, all of them had fallen asleep, curled up next to each other like caterpillars. 

The morning sun has peaked through the window, hitting Puerto Rico in the face. He rose from his spot next to Nicaragua and started to shake her. “Buenos Dias Hermana.” He spoke softly. She slowly opened her dark eyes and replied "Buenos Dias Hermano. Let’s wake up the others.” They started to stand up, accidentally stepping on Costa Rica’s and Dominican Republic's fingers and earning two shrieks.  
“AGHH”  
“AYAAA”  
The colonies all startled awake, looking around for the inhuman screams that had pierced the room. Costa Rica and DR clutched their fingers and whined.  
“Oh Lo siento Hermana!” Puerto Rico blabbed as he started to rub DRs fingers. Costa Rica opened her mouth to protest but was then closed it back when she saw Bolivia’s pale face.  
“Bolivia, what’s wrong?” she asked, gaining the attention towards her.  
Her face did not change but her finger rose up towards the window. “Its already past rising time…” She murmmered and everyone gasped. “Spain is about to wake up!” Cuba yelled gathering his dreadlocks into a ponytail. “South America, you go set up breakfast, Me and Central America will start on morning chores and Caribbean siblings, go distract Spain!” Mexico commanded as he regained his leadership skills for that moment. Everyone started to change clothes and comb their hair while going to brush their teeth. They barged out of Paraguay’s and Uruguay’s room and separated in different directions. Spain was already opening his bedroom door, his hair wild and eyebags under his dull eyes. “Buenos Dias Papa.” Puerto Rico greeted, intentionally blocking his way. Spain grunted and tried to step around him but was again blocked by DR. “Padre Espana, estas bien?” she faked being concerned and frowned. Spain slowly narrowed his eyes and tried to go the other way but was blocked by Cuba. “Move. Now.” He said in a low voice grabbing his arm and shoving him into Puerto Rico. Guam ran to fill in his spot quickly. “Papá espera, quiero un abrazo." He hugged his legs tightly and the other three stared wide eyed. It took all of Guam's will not to revolt in disgust and he was certain he would be met with a shove. But the shove never came. He looked up into sad jade eyes. “You colonies never liked my touch…” he whispered petting his head. He quickly let go and forced a smile. “Lo siento por hacerte sentir así." he said and walked away with his siblings when he heard the signal. ‘I am never sorry for you.'  
Spain and the Caribbean went to get seated at the big table with Central America, who were already being served eggs and potatoes. The table cloth was slanted, the chairs were still dull without polish and the flowers had not been changed in the vase. South America acted quickly to serve them and got seated at the table afterwards. Spain silently watched as everyone was picking at their food, morning chatter being more tense than usual. He continued to stare around before he cleared his throat.  
“You guys overslept passed rising time, didn’t you?” he said calmly and everyone paused abruptly. Costa Rica and Panama held hands under the table, Colombia, Venezuela, and Ecuador leaned more towards each other until their shoulders were touching, and everyone else held their breaths.  
He slowly got up and walked towards his room. The colonies started to tremble, knowing what was coming. He came back with a stick and collided it into the nearest colony, which was Guam. Guam fell, crying and holding his bloody eye. He shook on the floor and blood dripped off his face. His siblings were already crying, in both fear and remorse for Guam. Spain motioned towards his room and his colonies had no choice but to get up and follow. After all, they had been through it many times.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Latin America's bosses breaks the news to their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I will give the Latin American Countries names. It's just way too much work to keep track of who's who, especially with twenty people. I might give them nicknames tho.

"We need to talk"  
These words were repeated to many other nations, who had quickly grown suspicious over their bosses nervous but serious tones. They were all gathered into one room with their leaders talking in hushed voices in one side and chattering loud nations with their eyebrows quirked in the other. Eventually, the room grew quiet as one man cleared his throat.  
"Thank you all for gathering here today. What we need to tell you guys is not exactly... terrible news." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "What we have to tell you is that you are to attend the next world meeting and participate, whether you want to or not." He finished off quickly, looking relieved when the nations just dropped their fighting stance. "Oh god, I thought it was something way worse." DR piped up, letting go of her brown curls that she was gripping with anticipation.  
"Si, way worse. I thought you were going to make us talk about our feelings or something." Peru joked, laughing with the rest of the Spanish Nations. "No, I thought they were going to make us dance and sing those wacky songs that Japan made for the other nations!" Mexico roared with laughter and clutched his sombrero so it wouldn't fall over.  
"The world meeting is in Madrid, Spain."  
The laughing nations quickly shutted up. Their smiles vanished faster than a blink of an eye. Then the chaos erupted.  
"NO, NOOOO!" DR reclutched her curls and slid down to her knees. Peru shuddered violently and Chile ran to him and wrapped his arms around him. Argentina grew red with rage and Mexico blankly stared at nothing. "Why IS IT THERE?!" Cuba barked and threw his cigar at his boss. Guatamala grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the men and women, hitting one in the chest. The nation's erupted with emotions, trembling or raging on while their bosses tried to calm them down. After calling security and an ambulance, the countries were locked inside a room. Their bosses had told them that improving relations with other countries was very important and that most of their economies actually depended on them. They also couldn't change the next meeting's location since it was already written down and agreed upon. All of the nations ignored their bosses, comforting and fuming alone in corners. Eventually, they had to agree as they weren't allowed to come out unless they took an oath that they would be arriving to Madrid tomorrow night for the meeting the next day in the morning. They would never have agreed, very tempted to stay in the room for all of eternity but their trauma and emotions screamed at them to go home and break a chair or cry in the shower. So they all trudged back to the nearby hotel, where their stuff was already packed and ready to go. 

It was the next morning as the Spanish siblings woke up tired and depressed. The girls all gathered in one room to discuss on what to do to avoid conflict at the meeting. These girls included DR, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina, and Bolivia.  
"Now, do any of you guys have a plan?" Nicaragua piped up, taking a note pad and pencil out to write down ideas.  
"I say that first, we sit far, far, FAR away from that Spanish bastard." Colombia exaggerated, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.  
"Si, I agree. To the point where he isn't in our vision!" Venezuela backed up her twin and mimicked her action. "Okay but how do we do that?" Panama asked, yanking the twin's loose black hair lightly. "I think I have an idea. And this is where relations come in." Bolivia started to stand up and walked to the front of the circle. "We can just ask a bunch of the countries we are in friendly terms with to help us avoid the bitch and we'll be off with flying colors!" Argentina narrowed her hazel green eyes. "How do we know they will just agree? We need a back up plan. You can never be too careful." She reasoned also standing up to stand next to Bolivia. The girls sat in silence for a while before DR piped up "What if we arrive at the meeting really early and rearrange the seatings! That way, they won't have time to reorganize and we will be very far away with certainty!" She beamed with pride as the other girls started to clap her back and reply with their agreements. "Just as long as that asshole is far away from mi hermano Mexico, you can say that I will be fine." Guatamala added as the mini gather up was finished with a success.

The male nations quickly scrambled away from the door to their sisters room, trying to act like they weren't ease dropping. They had to admit, their sisters' plan was really smart. The girls filed out of the room, knowing that their brothers had just easedropped on their mini meeting. "So, who's going to go early to rearrange the seatings with me?" Argentina asked looking around at the boys who were awkwardly posed as if they weren't just listening in. "I will Hermana." Mexico said looking away from the apple he was very concentrated on. "So will I!" said Peru and Guatamala at the same time. "Okay then, it's settled. We hit the deck at 3 am!" The siblings raised their arms and cheered.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish Fam arrive in Madrid and set their plan into motion.

The nations were already packed and ready by 7:00pm and were starting to leave the hotel. The dread of arriving in Madrid had caused them to mope, scowls and groans coming out of them as they each took a taxi towards the airport. Fear was built up in some but confidence and maybe even a bit of pride were present in others, especially DR, for having a plan and a backup. They were all scheduled to fly together in one solo private airplane. Their bosses were to sit in first class, having to do the paperwork the countries have forgotten to do, and the countries were to sit in the second section. One by one, the countries arrived at the airport, hauling suitcases and sneaking over some weapons. Over what seemed like hours, the countries and their respected bosses had finally managed to get seated and strapped in at 8:30 pm. A door separated the two groups and the countries (and definitely their bosses) were very grateful that their section was soundproof.

No one made any attempt to talk until the door to their section was closed and locked.  
"So, what did you guys sneak in?" Paraguay smiled once he put in the lock to the door and turned around.  
"My Pet Alpaca." Peru held up a very small Alpaca and babied it, earning "awws" from the entire section of the plane.  
"My Cigars. Lots of them."  
"My knives."  
"My Bananas."  
"My extra hard chanclas."  
"My beer."  
The countries waved around their things, while some have brung their pets, which included Peru's Alpaca, Mexico's Kitten, DR's Puppy, and Argentina's bird.  
The nations passed the time by playing Loteria (which is basically Spanish Bingo) and singing Japan's wacky songs. The section rumbled with laughter as each nation took a turn in singing and doing a quick little dance.  
"Draw a circulo, that's the Earth!"  
"Have some flan, that's the Earth!"  
"Ay, que cosa?! That's the Earth!"  
(Nations together) "I am -insert all of their countries names."  
"Ahhhh, with one brushstroke."  
"You can see the whole wide magnificent world!"  
"With Tacos.... and Pistolas at your side!"  
"Latin Americaaa!"  
The countries clapped and bowed to each other, Nicaragua recording the whole thing on her phone.  
The energy had died down much later, when the countries finally drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Just when they were starting their dreams, the door started to be pounded on. They shrieked in harmony, scrambling for the closest person next to them, while looking around to see what had caused the noise. The door opened with a slam and in entered Honduras's boss, not so pleased at all. "We have landed ten minutes ago! We've been knocking for that exact same amount of time! Hurry up and gather your things so that we can leave." He turned on his heel and left, leaving the countries with poker faces over what they were just told. They slowly got up and grabbed their things, blinking the stars out of their visions. They hesitated intensely, not wanting to leave the airplane, the only place that felt like home for hundreds of miles, and step outside into the freezing night. 

After another yelling from El Salvador's boss, and another wait for the airport's medical team for his broken wrist, the countries finally departed from the airplane and immediately got hit with a cold gust of wind. Puerto Rico hissed with displeasure and Uruguay gritted his teeth very painfully. The bosses lectured them over how it wasn't cold at all and how they should have turned off the heater in the airplane because they were used to the heat it gave which made them feel colder than usual without it. The countries rolled their eyes and kept walking. Another three minutes of silence had passed before Chile opened his mouth.  
"Um, Donde rayos vamos?" (Where the hell are we going?)  
"We are going to meet up with Spain and his boss to find out where we are staying for the next day or two." His boss answered texting away on her phone.  
"Oh okay." Chile responded looking bored before finally taking in what she just said. He didn't even get the chance to react before the other countries blurted out their own reactions.  
Faces went pale, the hidden pets cried out for their owner's troubled behavior, and baggages were dropped. Mexico struggled to breathe, Colombia and Venezuela embraced each other like their lives depended on it, Paraguay and Uruguay did the same, and Chile grabbed Peru's hand.  
"WHAT? NOW?"  
"NO NO PUEDO!"  
"AHORA NO."  
"AY VENEZUELA, NO ME SUELTAS!"  
"PARAGUAY, AGGH."  
"OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME WITH US!" Guam's boss screamed, waving his hands in front of him quickly. The nations all collapsed with relief, and some were even thanking the Lord. "You can just wait inside our taxis and we'll go inside and ask. We will make sure you don't see him today but tomorrow, basically in an hour, I cannot guarantee you that you won't." He finished off, suddenly looking 20 years past his actual age. The nations quickly nodded and ran towards the taxis, barging in and throwing baggages around to fit in. The bosses sighed and slowly followed afterwards, hoping that their countries can one day recover from their fears. Once everyone was settled, the taxis slowly reversed and drove into a lane, entering the beautiful capital city of Madrid.

After getting their hotel's location and giving their middle fingers and adioses to their bosses, who were staying in another hotel, the countries quickly sprang into motion. Now wide awake, Argentina zipped opened her suitcase and took out several black hoodies. She quickly threw them at Guatamala, Peru, and Mexico. Uruguay and Paraguay started to set up microphones and mini cameras in them so that they can communicate and see what was going on. DR beamed when the "Purple Team" , which was their name because of the red in the boy's flags and the blues in the girl's flags which combined made purple, was all ready and set to go. Of course they couldn't just walk out the hotel's lobby looking all suspicious in black hoodies because the hotel employees would probably rat them out to Spain and his boss right away. It was a good thing the countries were good at sneaking out though. Chile quickly pecked Peru on the cheek and wished him good luck. Peru nodded with a goofy smile and rushed towards the window with the rest of the purple team. Honduras and Costa Rica quickly knotted a bunch of their clothes together to form a rope and lowered it out the window. Argentina demanded to go first, calling Guatemala fat and telling her brothers that girls are generally lighter than guys so the rope wouldn't break right away if it couldn't support them anyways. After a smack from her sister and a nod from her brothers, she started to climb down the homemade clothes and landed on her bottom with a "oof". Her sister and Mexico slid down with ease but poor Peru fell down halfway due to the first three weakening the rope with their turns. Peru rubbed his bottom and nearly swore. He got up quickly and the four ran to the building where the meeting was to take place. Well more liked Peru limped, while Argentina helped him from one side and Guatamala helped him on the other. Mexico helped fix his camera and audio, which was a bit messed up from his fall. After twenty minutes, they had finally arrived at the building, sneaking in through a window and scurrying into a nearby elevator. The nation's quickly grew nervous over getting caught but Argentina reassured them they would be fine. "We just have to mix up the name tags on the tables and attendance sheet and we'll be back at the hotel in no time!" She offered a smile which Mexico returned and Peru answered with a groan of pain. Guatamala was still a bit pissed over her fat comment however.. The elevator dinged open and they were about to step out when two figures with their backs turned to them made them freeze. The figures were both speaking in fast Spanish, both brunettes with one dressed sharply in a suit and the other dressed sloppy with a cup of cafe in his hand.  
"Has everyone been accounted for in arriving here tonight?"  
"Well America hasn't arrived yet but he's always late to these types of meetings boss. "  
Argentina nearly broke the elevator's 'Close door' button, managing to keep her pressing and jabbing as quiet as possible. Mexico's eyes widened and he covered his mouth along with Guatemala's, who was looking like she was going to kill or die at any moment. He tried to control his breathing and trembling as best as he could, nearly bawling over his very hard efforts. Peru nearly screamed, moving side to side and waving his hands in front of him, silently urging Argentina to hurry up with the button. A painful five seconds have passed before the two men started to turn. Just as they were about to face the elevator, Mexico let out a shriek and the elevator doors close very quickly. Argentina panted with sweat going down her face and she bent down to put her hands on her knees. Peru rambled in broken Spanish and Guatamala shook with the fear of seeing her former father and of their very close brush with getting caught. Mexico melted within the walls and shook his head.  
"Who the hell pressed the wrong floor button?"  
Silence filled the elevator before he sighed. "Oh, that's right. No one picked a floor. It just automatically traveled to the second floor. Please pick the fourth floor now." Guatamala silently pressed "4" and the elevator dinged, opening the doors to an empty conference room full of a lot of tables and chairs. The Purple team quickly put up their hoods and separated, finally allowing the microphones to be turned on.  
"Be quick." Peru reported trying to find their name tags. "Over here." Guatemala said, pointing at a group of tables in the front middle section of the room. The four quickly ran to their section and paled when they saw where they were. "He's Practically next to us!" She yelled looking at how the name tag with the word 'Espana' was next to the name tag 'Mexico', 'Argentina', and so on. Mexico fumed with anger and ripped his name tag away from it's place. "Fuck no." He and his siblings gathered all of Spanish America's name tags and placed them in the far, far right back corner tables where they would be practically invisible. They also changed the rest up, putting Spain in the far, far, left front corner and Europe scattered around the middle. They put the US and Canada next to their own tables and Africa on the North American's Left. So it was organized like this: Spain's dumbass with Europe on the left, Asia, Africa, Oceania, North America, Central America, Caribbean, and South America. The team smiled at their brilliant work and went to go find the attendance sheet. After ten minutes, Peru managed to find it hidden in a pile of documents in a drawer. "Found it!" He spoke into the microphone and the other three gathered around him and began to scribble on it quickly. The countries laughed and high five each other, their mission was a success! "We make a damn good team!"  
"Who are you four and what are you doing?!" Two voices came from behind them and the team all froze in horror.


	4. Getting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Purple team tries to leave the predicament they are in.

The six of them did not make a single movement. No one dared to and no one dared speak out another word. The purple team kept their backs towards the two, Peru still holding the attendance sheet in his hands and Argentina still holding up her un capped marker. Finally, after a two minute pause, Mexico reached for his hidden pistol and whipped around, firing into the chandelier above. The huge chandelier came crashing down, nearly hitting the two men but providing a distraction. He quickly picked up Peru and bolted towards the elevator, Guatamala and Argentina on his tail. "Wait, wait!" He heard behind them as he quickly started to jab the close door button. The elevator doors wouldn't close. "DAMNIT, YOU BROKE THE BUTTON." He yelled at his sister, looking quite pale. Argentina did not respond, accepting defeat and bowing her head down. The four waited for the inevitable, controlling their shakes and tremors as best as they could as they heard two pairs of footsteps. Mexico tightly hugged Peru to his chest and Guatamala hid behind her sister. The two men ran towards the elevators, looking really pissed off.  
"What the hell dude?! Wait.. Mexico bro, is that you?" The familiar voice reached their ears and they all opened their eyes. Their American Brothers were standing in front of them, America looking quite suprised and Canada looking really pale. Mexico threw Peru at his sisters, who landed on their asses with him, and ran towards the duo. The three embraced and exchanged alot of words and broken sentences.  
"Mis Hermanos! Oh thank god-"  
"Mexico what the fuck was that."  
"Ye- yeah you almost crushed us with that thing! I actually got a bit impaled on my arm."  
"Oh lo siento Canada! If only it hit Los Estados Unidos instead..."  
"Watch it."  
They ruffled hair and punched each other for doing so. The three nations in the elevator finally stood up, looking quite confused at the question no one seemed to be asking.  
"Um, what are you two doing here?" Guatamala finally asked. The two twins looked at each other before Canada bitched. "Alfred took forever to pack all of his things and we came very late. I told him to hurry up but he just kept taking his sweet ass time!"  
"I swear bro, I dont remember you ever being at my house! Anyways, we are here to look for Spain. We have to get the location for where we will be staying for the next day or two. Bosses were too lazy to go so we had to instead." He finished off looking quite annoyed. The three nations in the elevator quickly left the space as the elevator dinged to let them know that someone else was going to use it. "He was on the second floor with his boss.." Argentina responded bitterly. The twins nodded before they finally came to a realization. "Wait, what were you four doing in here dressed like that anyways?" Canada asked staring at their wear. The team looked at each other, agreeing that it was safe to tell them.  
"We came to switch the countries' placements around so that we wouldnt have to sit next to Spain or see him ever because we hate him." Peru explained. Canada looked confused but America uncharacteristically nodded his head with a serious face of understanding. "Im pretty sure not many people are in this building at 3 am so that must mean that the people coming up are..." He quickly grabbed their arms and threw them behind a desk ,earning a scream of pain and three other groans, just as the elevator doors opened. The Spainiard and his boss stepped out, snapping out of their strict and tired trances to the broken chandelier on the floor.  
"What..."  
"What did you two do?!" His boss exclaimed, looking at the glass all over the floor.  
"Uhh." America looked around before his brother piped up.  
"The chandelier must have been faulty. We were looking for you two when the thing fell and nearly killed us."  
"Oh! Um, yeah brahs. You really need to do checkups on this building, it must be a thousand years old!" He laughed annoyingly. The two men exchanged a look before the strict one nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose this building is rather old. I will go get some one to clean this up." He left with a nod and re entered the elevator. He started to grumble over the broken close door button and waited the minimum 15 seconds before they automatically closed by themselves. The brothers let out an air of relief and peeked over their shoulders to the purple team's location. Mexico had his eyes screwed shut in pain as he was the one who cushioned the other three's fall. Argentina made brief eye contact with them and made the message clear.  
'Help us out of here.'  
America nodded silently and turned back to find himself looking at jade green.  
"Hola America, Hola Cambodia!" Spain greeted with a yawn and downed the last bit of coffee in his mug.  
"Actually, It's Cana-"  
"Location, location..." He said tapping his chin and heading over towards the desk of papers. The duo quickly followed, standing on the attendance sheet to hide it from view. "Ah, here it is!" He smiled handing it to them.  
"You are staying at th-"  
"AGh!"  
The twins looked at each other, horrified over the yell that none of them have clearly made.  
"Qué fue eso?" (What was that?) Spain asked as he tilted his head and looked behind them.  
"Ah Nothing! It was just the wind..." America said stepping into his view.  
"No, it sounded like a ye-"  
"Nngghh!"  
Spain tried to get around America but he kept stepping in his way. "Amigo, por favor, let me check it out. It could be an intruder!" He managed to get around and was heading to the area when a thud was heard behind him. Before he could turn around, he was tackled to the floor by America. "Spain, bro! My brother passed out! Please help him!" He screamed in his ear. Spain turned his head from his position on the floor and saw CanChuck on the floor, his face pale and a shard of glass sticking out from his arm. "Ay Dios! Quickly, grab him and I'll lead you two to the nearest medical station!" They both got up, grabbed Canoe , and rushed over to the elevator. The elevator took forever but they were off and gone in less than a minute. 

"so that must mean that the people coming up are..."  
Argentina did not know what to expect when she was suddenly flying across the room. She had landed on her ass, (seriously what was up with their butts today?) And groaned in pain. It didn't hurt too badly but it still stung. Before she could yell at her half brother, she heard a "What..."  
"What did you two do?!"  
She immediately kept quiet, trying to both hold in her laughter over America's "uhh" and hold in her jitters due to the fact that they were once again almost caught. She looked at her brother and sister, who were in a similar situation as her and quickly realized that Mexico was missing. She looked right and left before she felt a little movement underneath her. She looked down to see that they were in fact, sitting on him. Mexico was gritting his teeth, painfully gripping Guatemala's wrist, who had to keep her yell in due to it. They silently listened to the departing of Spain's boss and she quickly snuck a peek. She made eye contact with America and conveyed her message to him. 'That ought to do it.' She thought hearing them walk a bit away from them. Her bum was really starting to build up in pain so she decided to move a bit in an effort to relieve some of it.  
"AGh!" Argentina wanted to cry. She and her sibilings looked at each other with fear, Mexico quickly clapping a hand over his mouth.  
"Qué fue eso?"  
She and her team panicked, looking for a way out or another chandelier to hit. In the midst of their panic, Peru wriggled a bit, earning a "Nngghh!" from his brother's covered mouth. The siblings, with no other way out or plan, cowered deeper into the desk, an old habit that has never died within them. However, it seemed as though the lord was with them when they heard a thud. A scream of fake panic has followed that thud and the elevator doors were soon occupied and closed. Once the doors have shut, they quickly scrambled up. Mexico stayed laying down and Peru slowly picked himself up. Mexico gestured at his twisted ankle and the countries apologized and helped him up. "I am so going to kiss and kill that gringo." Mexico promised, leaning against Guatamala. They quickly contacted their other sibilings to send over someone to pick them up and waited for the elevator. Once it came, they entered, waited 15 painful seconds, pressed the first floor button, ran towards the window in the dark corner and jumped out. The four managed to reach the sidewalk and entered a black car, finding Cuba in the driver's seat and Puerto Rico in the passenger's seat. The four piled up in the back and the car zoomed off, heading back to their hotel. Once a safe distance away from the building, the nations let out a fury of comments.  
"AY DIOS, GRACIAS A DIOS!"  
"WE almost got CAUGHT LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES!"  
"IM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!"  
"Purple team RULES!"  
"Owwwww!"  
"Aghhh!"  
"Will you shut up!" Cuba bitched, nearly hitting a person due to the scare they gave him. "Okay but don't shut up at the hotel. You must show us the footage and tell us everything!" Puerto Rico added. The four in the back nodded before collapsing completely due to all of the anxiety and emotions they have felt in a span of just half an hour. Puerto Rico let out a chuckle and Cuba just slowly shook his head.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish Fam arrived at the world meeting.

"WOW!"  
"AY DIOS!"  
"LOoK at that!"  
"Mierda!"  
The countries winced at the footage and it's audio that was being played in the small cheap tv at the front. The purple team was passed out by the time they have arrived in front of the hotel and Cuba with Puerto Rico were responsible for carrying them upstairs. They have yet to wake up, being discarded on Peru and Chile's bed and had their hoodies and equipment snatched off them. The remaining countries watched the spectacle on the tv, faces of laughter, shock, and guilt consuming them. "Oh god, what they must have felt!" Guam said as he petted Argentina's bird, Lupe. The others nodded, before turning off the tv and downloading the footage into their hard drives. "A good video to show this Christmas!" Paraguay beamed, hiding the drive away. The other countries agreed with him and were heading towards their bed before hearing an alarm. "What is that?!" Honduras yelled, taking his knife out and searching around the room. The four unconscious sibilings bolted awake, looking really depressed when they heard the noise. "It's the alarm I set." Guatemala said taking out her phone and shutting it off. "For what?" Honduras asked, putting away his knife.   
"For the world meeting, we got ten minutes to get ready, let's go."

El Salvador let out a long whine and stomped his foot like a toddler. "Are you saying we stayed up all night?! It only felt like half an hour!" The other nations confirmed their agreements and went to go get dressed. Well, more like change into another copy of their own clothes and get something to eat. The triplets ran towards the fridge, shoving each other to open the door first.   
"ECUADOR! Let go of mi pelo!"   
"Only if Venezuela gets off my b- back!"  
"Only if Colombia lets go of my necklace!"   
"FINE!" They all yelled at the same time and did what they were told. Panama quickly ran towards the fridge handle they all have let go of, swung it open, grabbed the last carton of milk, and ran. The three took a moment to come to their senses and ran after her. After the full ten minutes of fighting and eating, the countries bolted out the door and into the lobby. The employees looked at them like they were some crazy homeless group but the fam ignored them, slowing down their pace and heading to a big car with multiple seats. "Where did you even get the black car from yesterday hermanos?" Argentina asked the pair. Cuba shrugged. "We stole it."  
Argentina gaped and Puerto Rico laughed. "He's just playing! We just payed some stranger money to let us borrow it." Argentina deflated, nodding her head and entering the vehicle. The big car was requested from their bosses and was black with tinted black windows. The group ran to claim seats and after an extra five minutes of Chile arguing with Costa Rica, they finally managed to hit the road. The trip would only take ten minutes so the countries quickly discussed what to do.   
"Do not make any big scenes."  
"Do not make it obvious that we are hiding."  
"Do not even look at Europe's direction."  
"Don't mention any ideas and stay quiet." They hated the rules, especially the one about being quiet, as it was basically inpossible for them to do so. Mexico sighed and stroked his kitten that he had hidden his pocket. The kitten meowed and purred when his hand made contact, earning a small smile from him.  
"Don't worry Jalapeño, we'll be back home faster than Brazil's cheating team is in soccer." The cat meowed in response and curled up back inside his pocket. The car stopped in the parking lot of the building. The countries stared at each other, no one making the first move to leave. Finally, Honduras stood up, picked up his pants and held up his head. "Let's go hermanos and hermanas. I will protect you all." He held out his favorite knife before putting it back into his back pocket and leaving the bus. The countries got up to follow him and breathed in the early morning air. They thanked their driver, left a taco for him, and crowded around each other as they entered through the entrance of the back of the building, not knowing what awaited them.

Sandals clicked againist the floor, echoing through out the hallway. The group looked around, noticing the emptiness occupying it.  
"We aren't late, are we?!"   
Chile checked his phone. "No we are actually three minutes early."  
"Why did you set the alarm too early Guatemala? We could have had three extra minutes to eat!" El Salvador whined again.  
"Shut up."  
They entered the same dreadful elevator from the mission, the purple team shuddering violently at the memory. The group of 20 struggled to fit inside, squirming around and bitching around.  
"Ow, Ow, ow!"  
"Sorry Mexico!"  
"Costa Rica, get off me!"  
"Im Panama you idiota!"  
"Who's sitting on me?!"  
The group ended up in a messy pile, the bottom countries giving up and the top countries looking smug.  
"Espera please!" A voice coming from down the hallway called out. Argentina quickly slammed her fist on the close button door, breaking it again. The doors shut and the entire group sighed in relief. The elevator went up and the group stood up and tried to look as normal as they can. "God if that was what it felt, I am severely sorry that you had to go through that!" Uruguay said to Guatemala's back. "Psst yeah! My ass is still sore." Peru complained from Chile's back , who in turned blushed furiously. The elevator finally dinged, signalling that they have arrived. The fam held their closest sibling's hand and squeezed, waiting for the stupid doors to open.

The doors opened and the nations quickly filed out of the crammed area. Chatter surrounded them as they noticed their other fellow nations surrounding Germany. The glass has been cleaned up and the main desk at front had been cleared of papers, except for the one that was present in England's hands. They made their way to the back, listening in to the commotion coming from the front. "WHO RUINED THE ATTENDANCE SHEET AND THE SEATS?! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN." Germany barked looking around accusingly. Guatemala and Mexico covered their mouths, shaking with contained laughter. England's eye brows ticked, glaring at the nations in front of him. "I demand to know WHO PUT ME NEXT TO THE BLOODY FROG!" He fumed with his face turning red. America's obnoxious laughter rang through the room, sparking a giggle from the Spanish latin countries in the back. No one noticed however, as England turned to his ex colony in rage. "IT WAS YOU?! WASN'T IT?" He ran forward to grip his throat but America ran into the crowd, fake shrieking as loud as he can. He knocked over China, who cursed in Mandarin and hid behind his brother Canaduke, who had his whole arm wrapped around messily with toilet paper.  
"Bro! Help me!" He gripped his shoulders and lifted him up, using him like a shield. "AMERICA! GET OVER HERE YOU GIT! AND LET GO OF YOUR BROTHER!"   
"Back, back I say!" He jabbed Canada towards England. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Germany yelled, grabbing America under the armpits and pulling him away from a blank Canafornia and a blood seeking England. America eeped with surprise and let himself be dragged to his altered seat. "Since it is too late to rearrange the seatings back to the way they were, you are to sit where ever your name tag is. NOW SIT!" The countries scrambled to find their name tags, Spanish latin America calmly strolling to their already known place in the back right corner. Canada joined his brother on his left and Mexico sat on his right while Guatamala followed by the order of their countries after her going south sat down next to her. "You use me as a shield again and you are dead." Canada threatened making America smile.   
"Whatever you say bro!"   
After a few seconds, he suddenly lost his smile as quickly as he gained it and turned to Mexico and his siblings. "I will help you the best I can with your plan but I better be getting some tacos out of this."   
"Are you really helping us for some tacos?" Panama asked, raising her eyebrow. "Of course not. I was just playing. I know why you want to avoid him. He really was a cruel man, I still get a bit of the shivers once in a while around him." The group looked at him confused before Honduras piped out. "How can you possibly know how we feel?!" America paused to look at him before answering. "I have some memories of him. Ever since I gained territory from Mexico, I have been gaining memories of living with him even though I never did. I think the territory I gained brung along some of Mexico's memories with it to me and is now implanted in my head somewhere.." He explained looking thoughtful. Canada looked uncomfortable, not being used to his brother being out of character. He decided to add in his support as well.   
"I will help too. You guys actually remembered my name!"  
They all smiled at each other.   
"Thank you guys." Mexico finally replied. America gave his winning smile. "No problem guys! Just remember, Im the HERO!" The other countries shook their head, never getting used to America's randomness.

Finally, after five minutes of getting settled down, the door bursted open and Spain, Romano, and Italy ran into the room. "Lo siento amigos! The elevator wouldn't come back down so we had to-"  
"Some bastard didn't hold the door for us!" Romano interrupted, crossing his arms in annoyance. His brother ran across the room, throwing himself into Germany.  
"AHh Germany! I missed you so much!"  
"It's only been half an hour! Now get OFF!" The 20 latin countries shrinked into their seats, hoping not to be seen or see at all. America noticed this and quickly ran to the front. "HEy dudes! The meeTing should have started like... Five million minutes ago, its time to get seated!" He picked up Romano and Italy, carried them bridal style and took them to their seats. Romano swore and punched him in the chest multiple times while Italy whined about not having pasta for about an hour. He dropped them and rushed back to Spain where he grabbed his wrist and threw him into his seat next to Romano, who screamed like a girl thinking that they were going to collide. Spain remained unfazed but grew a very confused expression on his face. "This isn't my seat America."   
"The seats have been tampered with brah, we have no time to rearrange them back." He shrugged before heading back to his own. Spain just blinked and cleared his throat. "Let the meeting begin!" Germany nodded and began his boring ass speech.

America, Canada, and Mexico were dying of laughter in the back. Germany was still droning on about the problems in the European Union but the trio couldn't care less. "Argh. Look at me. I'm Germany and I like yelling and banging Italy in bed." Canada and Mexico stuffed their faces into their pets, muffling their laughter. "D- Do Prussia next!" Canada nudged at him and he quickly nodded.   
"Kesesese ! I'm the awesome Prussia! I do awesome stuff and work out with my not so awesome brother Germany! Did I mention that I'm awesome?! ARGH! Hungary stop hitting the awesome me on my awesome face!" They let out another round of muffled laughter before Mexico piped up. "Gringo! Do Inglaterra!"   
"Oh my gosh yeah!"  
"Alright Alright!" He cleared his throat. "YouRe all BLoody gITs! ArGH! AMERICA QUIT BREATHING, YOU ARE DISTRUPING THIS MEETING. AND FIX UR BACK! AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO! LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE MY EYEBROWS WILL EXPLODE!" This time the rest of his half siblings had heard him and they all bursted into laughter, pounding fists into their desks and attracting the attention of Germany, who immediately stopped his presentation. "What's so funny?!" He roared looking at America and Canada surrounded by empty space. "Nothing dude! Keep going! It was just my ringtone, mY bad!" He laughed again and Canadas face turned red due to the attention they were getting. Germany merely sent one more warning glance at them and returned back to his speech. The rest of his siblings rose from under their desks, wiping their tears from laughing away. "God that was so funny!" Uruguay exclaimed. "Yes, he does certainly have big eyebrows!" El Salvador pointed out. After a while, Germany finished his presentation and checked the list he had for the next presenter. "Is Mexico here?" He spoke out loud, making multiple countries and said countries' blood freeze. "What?! Our bosses never told us that he had to present!" Puerto Rico whispered yelled, looking around for some sort of explanation. Mexico hid behind America, trembling furiously and hugging Jalapeño tightly. "I.. I can't go out there, he'll see me a-and I'll see him!" His voice trembled. His sister Guatemala hugged him to her chest tightly, fearing for her brother. "I.. I think that you don't have a choice. You'll draw more attention if you delay it so you should just go up there, do it quickly, and come back." She explained. America leaned towards him. "Just look at me, and me only dude. It'll be okay. I promise." He said reassuringly and Mexico nodded and stood up. He handed Jalapeño to him and slowly made his way up. He felt a hundred pairs of eyes on him and he slowly turned towards the crowd. Many countries were analyzing him and he shifted a bit. "Hola.." he started before hearing multiple comments at once.  
"Great. Another Spanish hot bastard."  
"God his accent is hot!"  
"He has a nice ass!"  
"Wow his hair is so thick!"  
"Ve~ Germany, he looks like a cowboy!"  
"EYES OFF MY BROTHER!" Guatemala roared from the corner, throwing a pen at the nearby wall, damaging it. Mexico blushed, clearing his throat and clapping his hands together. "Now then. I-" He suddenly froze, realizing something. He whipped his head at America, staring him hard in the eyes.   
'What am I presenting?!'  
'You're presenting the reasons why you and the countries in Latin America would make a good relationship with them if they were to form one with y'all.' He mouthed at him. Mexico quickly nodded before speaking up again. "I am going to get to the point with you guys. After all, it's what I'm good at." He paced a little bit more forward, not giving the right side of the room a look of his face.   
"Why a relationship with Latin America? What benefit would you get from it? Well calm your pantalones down because I'm about to tell you why." He smiled and spent the next five minutes talking and gesturing with his hands. The other countries were intrigued and couldn't help but actually consider his offer.  
"That is all I have to say, Gracias!" He smiled charmingly and bowed his head down a little. He decided to risk a look at his left and was surprised to see what he saw. His former caretaker was passed out, his head drooped back and his mouth wide open. He made eye contact with Romano, who quickly winked at him before looking away. He realized that Spain had not seen him after all and he sent a very grateful look before heading back to his seat. America clapped him on the back. "You really don't give me enough credit! You owe Romano though, it's really hard to convince him to help you guys." Mexico blinked in surprise. "He knows?"  
"Duh! We obviously need a man on the inside so I gave him a text before the meeting started and made him drug Spain for the rest of the meeting! The drug just took effect when Germany finished so he definitely hasn't seen you yet!" America nearly fell over when he felt five countries on him. "Gringo, you stupid idiot! I can't believe you actually did that!"  
"America, I will give you all the tacos you want!"  
"Would you like extra salsa with them?"  
"MARRY ME!"  
"I can kiss you right now but I won't!"  
America laughed quickly and patted their arms around him. The meeting went on and after three hours, Germany got up and announced that it was officially over. The nation's cheered but no one cheered as loud as Spanish Latin America. They hugged, kissed, and cheered as they would probably never have to come back here again. Jalapeño let out a loud meow in the midst of the cheering, demanding that food be given to him. When no one payed him any mind, he huffed and climbed down, wandering towards the elevator and blending in with the first few countries who were rushing out to go back home. The Latin countries were getting ready to leave before a group of nations headed towards them. China, England, Japan, and Germany stopped in front of them. "May we help you?" asked Costa Rica looking confused.   
"Herro there. I am Japan." The said nation bowed his head. "We would rike to start a sort of... relationship with some of you." He said with the other three nodding their heads. The other Spanish Latin countries smiled and the 20 plus nations got to work. 

The four countries shook hands with all of them and said their goodbyes, promising to discuss more with their bosses. England stayed behind for another second or two, too busy nagging America, who had stopped paying attention, before leaving. The Spanish Latin Americans suddenly felt exhausted, for they hadn't fell asleep ever since they left their hotel back in the Western hemisphere. They trudged towards the elevator before Mexico piped up in panic. "Jalapeño! Has anyone seen Jalapeño?!" He looked frantically around the room, looking for his black spotted white kitten. The other countries looked around with him, panic in their eyes over their favorite lost kitten. "Alright let's split up to find him. We will search the third floor and you will search the second with America and Canada." Argentina commanded. Mexico and the twins quickly agreed, running into the elevator with the group. The ride was very crowded and many nations were having difficulty breathing due to the lack of space. When the doors finally opened again, the group minus the three North Americans got off the elevator and stepped into the third floor, spreading around the room and looking under the furnitures. In the midst of their panic, they had quickly forgotten that they were supposed to be avoiding a certain someone. But before they could remember, the elevator doors opened again and a green eyed brunette stepped out. His eyes widened and he paused in his walk. The other Latin countries turned around from their spots and froze.  
"M.. Mis Americas?"


	6. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain gets a messy reunion.

The Latin countries quickly jerked from their positions, standing up and alert. Spain let out a big smile and opened his arms.   
"Mi Familia! It's been so long.."   
He took a step forward and quickly stopped when a scream reached his ears.   
"AAAAA! NO! GET AWAY!" Venezuela shrieked pulling her hair violently. Peru stood terrified, trying to get her hands away from her hair. DR ran to her side hollering and screaming with her.   
"Stop! STOP!" Chile yelled, not exactly being clear on who he was yelling at. Colombia and Ecuador ran to Venezuela, hugging her arms to her sides.   
Spain quickly stepped forward to help but before he could, Honduras ran to stand in front of him.   
"Get away from them! Leave, NOW!"  
Even when he took out his knife to intimidate him, he still managed to see the pain in his eyes and the slight tremble in his hand.   
"But mi hijo..." He stepped forward again and nearly got slashed. In his panic, he quickly grabbed Honduras's wrist and wretched the knife out of it. Puerto Rico screamed and ran to hug Honduras, shielding him from the man. "Please, No lo mates! Do whatever to me but leave him alone!"   
Spain quickly let go of the knife and let it drop to floor. "I wasn't going to do anything!" He tried to reassure but gained nothing. Argentina ran in front her brothers and gave him a big smack with her sandal.   
"Leave! Now! We never want to see you again! GO!" She glared at him, trying to keep her tears in. He quietly looked at them with shock before turning around and re entering the elevator. He gave them one last look before letting the elevator doors close in front of him. When the doors closed, Argentina fianlly let her tears out. Her siblings weren't as strong, already running out of tears from the beginning. They were sitting or laying down, heaps of bodies on the floor. Guatemala walked up next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Gracias Hermana. You were very brave." Argentina silently nodded, going to pick up her brother Guam from the floor.

Spain didn't understand their reactions. He sure didn't expect them to go crazy. He held his red cheek and let out a small smile. His Argentina sure did hit like she used to. But then he frowned again, remembering that he was the reason why they were so terrified. He never got to see his babies for years and now they didn't even want to see him. Sure he hasn't been the best care taker and sure he may have done some... cruel acts but it was how he was raised and he still loved them alot. He let out a depressed sigh, letting a tear go down his face. He'll work something out with them eventually. After all, they can't stay mad at him forever. They have all grown beautifully. The last time he saw them, they were merely young teenagers. The doors opened and he stepped out. He made his way down the hall, needing to get something from his office. He traveled down the mazed hallways, knowing the way by heart. He finally arrived at the familiar brown door and entered inside. There, he quickly let out a small shriek, seeing his torn up paper work all over the floor and his desk. He ran over to the floor, picking up the pieces and tried to stick them back together.  
"No, no, no!" He moaned, getting an even worse mood than before.   
"Meow!"   
He paused, opening his mouth into a small 'o'. A white kitten with a black ear and black spotted rump and tail came out from under the desk, it's face covered in tomato juice. Spain immediately dropped the destroyed paper and scooped him up, squealing with delight.   
"SO CUTE! Where did you come from?! Did you make this mess?! AND DID YOU EAT MY TOMATOES FROM MY SECRET TOMATO DRAWER?!" He squeezed the kitten to his chest and kissed him multiple times on the head. The kitten purred at the attention and closed his eyes.  
"Jalapeño! Mi pequeño, donde estas?!"   
The said cat opened his eyes and started to squirm in Spain's grasp.   
"Is that your owner?" Spain asked getting up from his place on the floor and opening the door. He walked down the hallway looking around for the owner's voice. After rounding the corner, he nearly collided with the person, who didn't notice him as Jalapeño shot out from his arms and landed on his face. The guy landed on his ass, laughing while trying to peel his cat off.  
"Jalapeño! Jajaja, get off my face!" He finally peeled him off, making Spain gasp.  
'He's so beautiful!'   
He blushed and stared. The person, however, paid him no mind. He was too busy kissing and babying his kitten to even look up from him. Spain finally cleared his throat and the person looked up.

'His eyes are so big and cute!' He gushed internally, not noticing the way the man was slowly crawling back. He gave a bright smile and closed his eyes in content. "Your cat is so cute! And that name you gave him is totally adorable!" A whimper reached his ears and he quickly opened his eyes in shock. He recognized it from anywhere.   
"M- Mexico?" He looked at his former colony and saw the way he flinched under his stare. How could he have forgotten his most beloved colony?! He basically named him after himself!   
Spain gasped and threw himself onto the other, not caring if the country started hyperventilating and sobbing.   
"NO! PLEASE LET GO OF ME! PLEASE I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"  
"Mi Nueva Espana! It's been so long. You've grown up so fast and beautifully!" He pressed a kiss onto his cheek which earned more struggling, kicking and tears from the other country. Spain either didn't notice or care, desperately wanting love from his old family, even if it wasn't returned. Jalapeño growled at him from the side, swinging his tail dangerously. With a quick motion, Jalapeño was on his face, hissing and thrashing around it. Spain shrieked and let go of Mexico, who had shutted his eyes tightly since he was embraced and was now lying fetal position onto the floor. Spain let out a string of curses, pulling at the cat for a good minute and a half before succeeding. The cat glared at him with his ears back, ready to launch again.   
"Jalapeño, por favor. Don't do that again!" He begged, holding the cat far from his face. The cat bit his hand and he let out a "YOW!". He glared at the rebellious kitten and bitched.   
"Jalapeño! You are such a bad kitty! I outta-"   
"NO! Please don't hurt him!" Mexico got up from his spot and yanked the kitten from his hands. He shielded the cat away from him and hugged it to his chest.   
"Mexico, calm down I'm not going to hurt him."  
He walked towards him, planning on giving him another hug. Mexico saw this and quickly ran away. Spain ran after him. Mexico shook and twitched during his run, making him slower than usual. He nearly tripped multiple times and started begging Spain to leave him alone. Spain refused though, starting to gain distance on him. They turned corner after corner, before Mexico unfortunately ended up actually cornering himself. Spain smiled in victory and pulled him into a big great hug, hearing Mexico scream but ignoring it for things such as his familiar scent and his warm comfortable body. He smiled wider, feeling his face light up in heat and squeezed harder. That was...before he was jerked back very roughly. He whined over the loss of contact and heard three voices above him.  
"You bastard, you're scaring him! Take a hint and get off of him!"  
"Bro, you need to seriously get some help if you enjoy making others cry!"  
"I will murder you next time with your own chandelier!"  
The faces of the American twins and Romano filled his vision and he blinked slowly.   
"Oh. Sorry." He said stupidly, rubbing the back of his head. Mexico attached himself to Romano, who just rubbed his back awkwardly and took him away from his twin brother's fury. Spain watched them go before looking back at icy blue and violet eyes.   
"You're lucky I left my hockey stick at home buddy!"  
"Yeah, and you're lucky that Canadia is holding me back or else I would have karate chopped you into pieces!"  
Spain just stared blankly before sighing dramatically.  
"Why are they so scared of me?"  
America suddenly shuddered strongly, and looked away for a moment before making eye contact again.  
"You hurt them Spain. Now they are broken. It's up to them whether they will ever be fixed or not."   
America grabbed Canada's arm and left, leaving Spain alone with his thoughts. "If they need fixing..." He suddenly thought heading back towards his office.   
"Then they will need a good tool." He entered the still messy room and picked up his phone.   
"Boss, I need some favors."


	7. Skipping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bosses have a change of plans for them. They are not happy about it.

Spanish Latin America arrived at their hotel an hour after the meeting. They have met up with Romano and their brother Mexico at the entrance of the hotel. Romano looked very uncomfortable but nonetheless kept his mouth shut when handing him over to them. Jalapeño let out a sad meow against his owner's chest and Mexico let himself be carried away by his siblings. They never said a word on their way back and collapsed on any space available in their hotel rooms after changing into some clothes, taking a very long nap. They woke up at dark, the four animals rioting over their empty food bowls. "Nino, please." DR picked up her puppy and headed towards the kitchen. The golden retriever howled dramatically over his empty stomach and DR let out a little smile. "You drama queen. Here." She gave him a bowl of dog food and patted his head. Argentina's bird heard the sound of eating and flew into the kitchen, chirping loudly. "Okay Lupe. You can have some seeds." She placed the seeds on the counter and nearly got tackled by a small alpaca. "UGh, you guys! Come control your PeTs!" Peru trudged in and grabbed his alpaca. "Angel, you literally ate all of my food this morning." His Alpaca stubbornly looked away, and sat on him.  
"Angel get off."  
....  
"Angel.."  
....  
"ANGEL!"  
The Alpaca let out an inhumane laugh and ran out the kitchen. Peru brightened up, laughing his head off.  
"I swear, she never fails to cheer me up." DR let out a laugh too and grabbed Nino's empty bowl. Jalapeño dashed into the kitchen, meowing long and loud. Peru picked him up and placed him next to Lupe. There, he placed left over chicken and scratched behind the kitten's ear. "I just adore these animals, I swear."  
The phone rang in the other room and Nicaragua got up to get it.  
"What?" She said a bit rudely over having a bad day and being woken up. She groaned at the response she got and slammed the phone down, breaking it.  
"What was it?"  
"Our bosses want us downstairs in room 113. Immediately."  
The other countries grumbled, not wanting to see their horrible bosses. They didn't bother changing into something appropriate, some going down in pajamas, robes, or just night gowns. They brushed past other hotel guests, who stared a bit longer than normal over how they looked. After a while they finally made it to room 113 and collapsed back onto the floor when they saw their bosses with the representation of Spain, his face wearing a very happy expression. 

Colombia really didn't have enough energy to deal with this. Her face never came up from the ground and it was ditto for her siblings. Their bosses bitched from above about dirty floors and unprofessionalism but they didn't care. Her sister Venezuela wailed over how this world hated her and Guam wailed with her. Many countries were hidden under others, hiding their expressions completely. Uruguay just flipped off his boss, ignoring his tremors and the reason behind them. Finally, their bosses managed to pick them all is an sit them down in chairs, very professionally. After half an hour. And lots of whining and crying. None of them made eye contact with anyone in the room, their arms crossed and their faces blank.  
"Now listen." Spain's boss began, looking very irritated with them.  
.....  
"Okay I'm going to assume that you're listening."  
.....  
"Anyways, we have gathered you here today to discuss... a change of plans really."  
.....  
"You will be staying in Madrid for another two weeks. Do not worry about that stuffy hotel because my country here has welcomed you into his home with open arms. How nice! You should be thanki-"  
"THANKING?! THANKING?! IM NOT STAYING WITH NO CRAZY PSYCHO!" Panama snarled. Many countries screamed out their agreements and rage, ignoring the feeling of fear creeping around their minds. Their bosses grew embarrassed at their countries' behaviors and Spain quickly raised his hands in defense.  
"Wait, familia! Please give me a chance, I changed!" His plea went ignored and he sighed sadly.  
"Do it." He told his boss and his boss nodded his head. The strict man snapped his fingers and in entered four men with the countries' pets. The countries looked at them confused before the men took out small pocket knives. The four pet owners turned sheet white and stared wide eyed at the threatening gesture.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Let go of MY angel!"  
"I will kill YOU!"  
"AY NO!!"  
The countries ran towards the men but stopped when the knives inched closer to the struggling animals' necks. The four looked torn between fear, sadness, and anger.  
"We will return them safely..."  
Spain stepped forward.  
"If you agree to stay with me." 

The rest of their siblings screamed at their predicament.  
"You, YOU!"  
"I wILL NEVER FORGIVE!"  
"MONSTER!"  
"ERES UNA PERRA!"  
The four pet owners closed their eyes in defeat and slowly nodded their heads.  
"Fine. I will stay the two weeks. Just give my Jalapeñcito back." Mexico was the first to cave in, not looking at him at all. Spain gestured at the man to release the cat and Jalapeño darted to his owner, purring and rubbing his head all over his face when embraced. The other three quickly caved in as well and Lupe, Angel, and Nino ran towards their owners too, showering them with love.  
Their other siblings quickly agreed when the four did, not wanting their siblings to be alone with their hated enemy. Spain smiled sadly. "Lo siento para usar tus mascotas. Pero era la única forma." (I'm sorry for using your pets. But it was the only way.) They ignored him again, replacing their anger with dullness. Their fear arised in them again and they trembled over the fact that he was willing to kill their pets for his own gain. The countries' bosses felt remorse for their countries but did not do anything but depart the room with them, planning to leave them alone in the hands of their hosting country. 

The family gathered their things in silence, not believing how life was treating them. Spain with his boss waited for them outside their room, making sure they don't try any funny business. They changed back to their trademark clothes and sloppily threw things into their suitcases and bags. Nicaragua rose her hands to her face, letting out a big yell. Her siblings ran to her, blocking her scream with their hands.  
"Nicaragua, shut up!"  
"We have a plan but you have to be quiet." Her eyes gleamed with hope and she looked at the same clothes rope used from the purple team's mission that was hanging out the window. It had more clothes and knots added to it and was tied to the end of a bed.  
"We will run. "  
"We will try to find America or Canada and they might help us escape this damn country!"  
"But we need someone to keep the pair outside our room busy."  
The countries stared at each other before Paraguay caved in. "Fine, I'll do it but you better be quick going down that thing!"  
The countries smacked him in joy and he ran towards the door and stepped out into the hall.  
"Are you guys ready?" Spain asked, offering him a small smile.  
"No." He glared rudely , taking a step away from them before adding  
"They want to know if you have enough toilet paper and toothpaste for them."  
"Oh." Spain looked away for moment before looking back. "I'm going to have to buy some tomorrow then. You guys should just be fine with what you have, I will supply whatever is missing." Paraguay just nodded and leaned against the door. Spain sighed and stepped closer, placing a hand on his head.  
"You grew up so fast! I remember when you tripped over a rock and lost your tooth!"  
"Well I remembered when you threw me on the floor, missing my bed completely, because you didn't like the way I looked at you." Paraguay spit out, pushing the hand away. Spain frowned and held his hand away like it was poison.  
"I'm going to check up on them." He slipped back into room quickly and saw it's emptiness. He ran towards the window and looked down, seeing his siblings looking back up. "Hurry up Paraguay!" His twin yelled and he started to climb out the window. The door opened and Paraguay froze.  
"Paraguay, I'm sorry if that came out wrong, I-"  
Spain saw the empty room and Paraguay's head popping up from the window in shock.  
They stared at each other for a moment before Paraguay screamed and threw himself onto his siblings.  
"He's here! Run for it!"  
"Wait, we had a deal!" Spain ran towards the window and started to lower himself down the rope. The countries bolted, ignoring his screams and the sound of Spain's boss bitching.  
"They're going to get a group of men on us!"  
"Then run faster! Our brothers should be about half an hour away from here!" The other countries groaned over the distance and picked up their speed into the dark lit street.


	8. Attempted Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish Family try to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Guam doesn't speak Spanish in general but just pretend in this AU he does.

Many countries giggled with adrenaline as they ran down the street. Strangers made way for them, confused but had no intention of finding out what they were up to. The yells of Spain and his ferocious running came after them about three minutes later. Paraguay felt his legs going weak but he kept on going, his eyes shut tight and his mouth in a big smile. Many other sane people, like Chile and Peru, did not find it entertaining and screamed like dying roosters. After half an hour, they finally made it to their brother's location in some other fancy hotel and they ran inside and up the stairs. "Wait what room are they in?" DR yelled, clutching Nino. "They're on the tenth floor, Room 1023!"  
The other countries cried in disbelief over how many flights they had to climb. After some minutes of getting lost, they finally made it in and barged inside the hotel room. America screamed and pushed England off of him at the sight of his very tired siblings, who looked like they were going to pass out. England screamed and fell face first onto the floor. Canada ran out of his room and removed his headphones.  
"What the maple is going on?! America are you seriously having a 20 some in the living room?!"  
"What! NO DuDE! I-"  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" England tried to sound furious but his blushing face was making it very hard.  
Nicaragua threw herself onto him and covered his mouth.  
"Shhh! We are hiding and we need help. From all of you."  
Argentina and Guatemala ran to lock the door and Bolivia grabbed furniture to barricade it. For an extra precaution, Ecuador grabbed the couch with America still on it and threw it at the front of the door.  
"Spain is crazy!"  
"He's gone off the end!"  
"He's making us stay with him at his house!"  
"God we are dead!"  
"You must help us leave this fucking country!"  
"What a bitch!"  
"OKAY HOLD UP!" England got up from the ground and buttoned his pants.  
"You don't like Spain?! I thought he was your best father or something."  
The Spanish Countries looked at him like he just said that 1 +1 equaled 30. "YOU SAW HIM IN OUR COLONIAL DAYS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BEST DAD EVER?!" Bolivia smacked him with her sandal. Something in England's head clicked and he widened his eyes in understanding. "Oh! My apologies, I mixed him up with Portugal. That must mean.." The door was suddenly being pounded on and the countries grew quiet.  
"Umm. Who is it?" America asked still on the couch.  
"Open the door. I know they're in there!" Spain's out of breath voice screeched through the door. The Hispanics panicked and looked around for areas to hide in. Canada grabbed Venezuela's arm and motioned them to follow. While they left the living room, England straightened up and answered through the door.  
"Who's in here?!"  
"Don't play stupid! My family! They're in there!" Spain's voice turned a bit bitter over hearing the English man.  
"Uhh, like, I have no idea what your talking about bro!"  
"Then open up. There should be nothing to hide, right?!"  
America panicked and looked at England, who nodded in confirmation. He got rid of the stuff blocking the entrance and the door slammed open. Spain ran in, a bit pink in the face, and looked around.  
"I know they're hiding! They may as well come out now!" He dashed around like a Tasmanian Devil while England stood to the side, looking quite smug at his lack of discovery. After twenty minutes, Spain showed up with a stupid smile on his blushing face.  
"It appears I was wrong then.. Sorry to intrude."  
"No problem dude."  
"Yeah and don't let the door hit you on your way back like your Spanish Armada! "  
Spain scrunched his face in annoyance and stomped out, before pausing and adding  
"At least I button my pants in the right holes. Better make sure he's wearing protection America, before he gives you the plague." He leaves quickly with a smile, leaving a fuming England and a laughing America to shut the door after him.  
"He's had the plague too, I don't see what's so funny about that!"  
Canada walks out with the group, who laughs and high fives him.  
"So where did you hide them bro?"  
"I hid them in my bedroom. The one covered in Canadian maple leaves, posters, beavers and such. Spain completely ignored that room!"  
"That's my boy!" England patted his back and America laughed again. The Hispanics (and Guam if you want to be correct) smacked Canada in agreement, who screamed like a girl.  
"Just please don't have another 20 some in the living room again, America."  
"I didn't!- ugh whatever man."  
"So you guys are planning to bust us out, no?" Ecuador smiled and batted his eyelashes.  
"Of course dude! All I have to do is call up some people and-"  
"GET THEM!" A yell outside the door erupted and the door broke open, revealing an angry Spain pointing at them and a group of men. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" America and Canada screamed and jumped on top on England, who turned blue in the effort to hold them up. The rest of the countries had a similar reaction, screaming and scrambling in different directions when the group of six ran to catch them. Chile was the first to be caught, having been grabbed by the leg. Peru, seeing his love struggling, tried to pull him away but was tackled by another man. The two were quickly dragged out with Angel running after them to save them. The men came back after a while and ran to catch more countries. America tried to help along with England and Canada but we're quickly tied up by the six in handcuffs.  
"Ow, OW NOT TOO TIGHT!"  
"NO ONE CHAINS THE HERO!"  
"America, Stop yelling in my ear!"  
Colombia, Ecuador and Venezuela were caught next and put up one heck of a fight until they were cuffed, giving two men a mean set of bruises on their faces. One by one, each country was trapped and cuffed, being stuffed inside the black van outside. The bystanders recorded the incident, with the countries yelling dramatically and screaming "HELP IM BEING KIDNAPPED AND SOLD!" towards them.  
"Oh quiet down drama queens!" Spain bitched getting into the drivers seat. The six men were waiting for an ambulance and left Spain alone with the countries.  
"Now let's go home!" Spain sang when they were all settled in and drove away from the hotel. The other countries were cursing and trembling at him but he didn't seem to care. What he didn't notice, however, was that one seat was vacant next to Guatemala and El Salvador. 

"Ugh, why couldn't he have unchained us after they caught them all?!" England bitched for the forth time since the incident.  
"Yeah, my wrists hurt!" Canada sighed.  
"Yeah and I need more mayo in my sandwich!" America said with said sandwich in his mouth.  
"Wait, where did you get that sandwich?! And how are you holding it?! And WHY ARE YOU UNCUFFED AND ARE NOT HELPING US?!" England roared.  
America blinked before swallowing.  
"Oh Spain uncuffed me and gave me a sandwich. He told me to uncuff you guys afterwards but I guess I forgot..."  
"AMERICA!" England struggled to choke him with his cuffed hands before they all paused at the laughter behind them.  
"Gringo, you are just as forgetful as that bastard Spain!"  
They all turned to see Mexico and Jalapeño sitting on the discarded couch.  
"How, when , who, HOW?!" England stammered.  
"I simply ran back inside Canada's room. I'm pretty good at not getting caught, right fatass?" America grumbled about illegals and borders before uncuffing the countries on the floor.  
"How long before you think he notices?"  
"Not long at all. He didn't recognize me in the beginning but he will remember that he named a colony after him  
at one point. I give him about a day." Mexico crossed his arms and slumped deeper into the couch. America simply tsks and joins him with England and Canada following after.  
"Good luck brother."  
"I never had it. But thanks." 

Mexico woke up with a ball of fur on his face. He was still in his position on the couch from the night before and was leaning against a sleeping Canada. The broken front door had been replaced with a table and their couch had been placed in its original position. He slowly picked up Jalapeño from his face and placed him onto his lap. He looked to his right and saw his other brother being spooned by England, who hasn't left the apartment since yesterday's incident. He shook his head at the two's "special relationship" and started to stand up. He walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast and grew eerily uncomfortable with the silence in the room. Silence was never a good thing for him so he started to sing a quick tune. "The maíz is yellow, the chile is red!  
“Not the country, unless Peru's in his bed!  
“The chocolate is brown! The tortilla is white!  
Just like Argentina when Brazil is in her sight!"  
He laughed at his stupid brother and sister who weren't here to hear that and started to remember the time where he first made up that song up.  


"Nuevo Espana, I want you to repeat after me." "Okay."  
"Maíz."  
"Tlaoli.  
"Chocolate"  
"Xocolatl."  
"No! It's-" DR sighed in frustration. She placed the items down and picked up her brother. Her brother whined at being treated like a baby at the physical age of 13 but DR ignored him. "Your words are incorrect! Spain's going to kill us if we don't get you to say those words his way. "It's a habit, I can't help it!"  
"Then make up another habit before you get us in trouble again!" She yelled. New Spain frowned and rubbed his bloody arm. DR did the same and New Spain was flooded with guilt.  
"Lo... Siento. I didn't mean to get you dragged into my problems." He hugged her and she just nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
"No, I deserved it."  
"Just, please find a way to control and separate your languages." She stayed quiet as her brother tried to think up of something.  
"Maybe a song will help?" DR offered, which made New Spain smile.  
"Yes! A song! Those always help me remember something. Especially your names."  
"Wha-"  
"Time to make up one!" New Spain ran with the items and flashcards in his arms, earning a yell from Colombia when he bumped into her. DR just sighed. 'That boy really is something.'  


"Nuevo Espana, please tell me what you said earlier about running out of some items. And say it right." The Spaniard glared at him and DR with his hands on his hips. "I said..." New Spain started to sweat and DR had already accepted defeat.  
"That I need more...." He desperately looked anywhere for clues but then he remembered the song he had made.  
"The maíz is yellow..... the chile is red!  
Not the country, unless Peru's in his bed!"  
He brightened up at his memory and continued.  
"The chocolate is brown! The tortilla is white!  
Just like Argentina when Brazil is in her sight!"  
He beamed and told him.  
"I ran out of maíz, chiles, chocolate, and tortillas! Can you please go get me some?"  
DR sighed in relief and sunk to the floor. Spain remained in the same position for a few seconds before asking.  
"What do you mean... Brazil is in Argentina's sight?" New Spain turned as white as the tortillas in his song were over the spilled secret and DR cried silently over their luck.  
"Um. Nada?" He trembled before running and sliding under the couch. Spain ran on his heels and kneeled down next to the couch.  
"Nuevo Espana! Get out of there, NOW!"  
"..."  
"You are to tell me now or your punishment will hurt way worse than it already will!"  
"Ar.. Argentina is seeing Br- Brazil wh-when you are gone." His tiny voice came from under the couch.  
"ARGENTINA!" Spain roared and jammed his arm under the couch.  
His hand gripped New Spain's ankle and he yanked. He dragged New Spain down the hallway with him and New Spain knew that she wasn't the only one getting punished severely tonight.  


Mexico let out a quiet scream over his hand accidentally making contact with the stove. He quickly turned the stove off and served the food onto some plates. He blew on his hand and departed the kitchen, leaving an room of smokey air behind him. He placed the plates on the small coffee table in front of the couch and went to wake up the three. He smiled at Jalapeños' weird sleep position. It looked really crazy. But he decided that if it's comfortable for him, then he should just let it be. It made the furball happy after all.


	9. A Time to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish fam arrive at Spain's house while Mexico is enjoying his day in peace.

Guam felt his sister Bolivia's breathing pick up but he ignored it. He stared blankly out the window at the old house.  
Their old house.  
It was just as creepy looking as before and they were already parked outside of it. They were given the key to uncuff themselves while Spain shut off the engine. Silence filled the vehicle but no one made a move to break it and they sat like that for a while. After two minutes, Spain finally sucked in some air and removed his seatbelt. He opened the car door and left, heading to unlock the other doors of the car. The other countries just stared at his every action and all four doors were finally opened. No one tried to leave, however, and Spain stopped to look at them.  
He stared a bit impatiently, tapping his foot and crossing his arms. Unfortunately for him, no one was going to move and he was out numbered about 19 to 1. He muttered something under his breath and grabbed the nearest country, which was Peru, by the arm and started to drag him out the car. Peru yelped when he hit the ground and dug his nails into the rocky floor, twisting and turning in the other's hold. Spain's plan seemed to work as Chile ran out the car and followed them. Angel also followed and soon after, every one left the car in order to help Peru out, who was being dragged quite quickly to keep the others from successfully freeing him. Spain yanked the door open and threw Peru towards the couch, who zoomed past it and landed on the floor.  
"Oops, sorry hijo!"  
"Peru!"  
Chile and Angel nearly knocked over Spain running past him to make sure he was okay. Spain managed to regain his balance only to fall on the floor when the others ran past him. The countries surrounded Peru, picking him up, checking for cuts, and patting his clothes to get rid of dirt. Spain secretly hid a smile over their mothering of Peru and hoped that they will one day act like that towards him.  
The Spaniard stood up and clapped his hands together.  
"Now that this is happening, I'm sure that you guys are very tired! Do you remember your rooms?"  
He waited patiently for an answer for about fifteen seconds.  
"Well then, you better follow me!" He grabbed DR by the arm, who screamed and struggled in his grasp. He pulled her behind him and arrived at her bedroom, her siblings on his heels to make sure she was okay.  
"Here is your bedroom! I already made sure the maids checked for spiders so there is no need to worry!" He patted her head, which gained a flinch in respond and grabbed the next nearest person and dragged them into their bedroom.  
"Here is your bedroom Cuba! Just don't throw your cigars out the window!" Cuba yanked his arm away from his grasp, went inside his room, and added a "Go to hell!" for a good measure before shutting the door.  
Spain did this one by one, the countries shocked over the fact of how quick he was to grab them and how strong he was to not let them go. Of course, each country had siblings to help them get him off but Spain was a very good dodger. Too bad the same can't be said with his throwing..  
Out of all the siblings, Argentina put up the hardest fight, digging her heels into the hallway floor.  
"Argentina! You're going to scratch the floors up!"  
"Then let go of me! I know where my prison cell is!"  
"But mi hija!"  
"And don't call me that!"  
Spain sighed in defeat and released her.  
"Fine. Just tell me if you are the last one."  
"Yes. Now leave me alone."  
She coldly turned away from him and made her way towards her room.  
Spain let out a big sigh.  
'Patience.'  
He made his way to his room and paused at the badly covered door next to it.  
'What is this? Another bedroom?'  
"Why is there another bedroom here? I've only housed 20 kids.."  
The other siblings overheard him and all quickly came to the same realization.  
'Mexico!'

The Granada triplets ran outside of their room and towards Spain.  
"I can't believe we forgot him!" Colombia harshly whispered to Ecuador who nodded his head.  
"Me too! I feel so stupid!"  
Venezuela just kept her mouth shut and they finally arrived in front of Spain and his stupid mysterious door.  
"You aren't missing anyone!" Colombia screeched gaining the surprise of the brunette.  
'She is voluntarily talking to me without force!'  
He fangirled on the inside and fought down a big smile.  
"Then who's bedroom..." He stopped himself before he lost his one time voluntary conversation.  
"Erm.." Colombia looked at Ecuador who looked at her back with the same confused expression.  
"Equatorial Guinea." Venezuela whispered and looked down.  
"Ohhhh!" Spain snapped his fingers and nodded his head. The triplets let out a sigh of relief before freezing when he made his way towards them.  
He enveloped the three into a hug and quickly kissed their foreheads.  
"AGH!"  
"Buenas Noches!"  
He ran back into his room and left the three staring at his door. Venezuela and Ecuador shuddered in disgust but Colombia remained emotionless. She touched her forehead and simply walked away, her brother and sister following after her. 

"Gringo."  
*Poke*  
"Fatass."  
*Poke*  
"Blondie."  
*Poke*  
"Christmas Cowboy."  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"  
Mexico avoided the cushion thrown at him and laughed.  
"Well wake up next time! I made tamales!"  
"Tamales?!" America threw himself off the couch and grabbed a plate. England whined at the loss of heat and woke up to see America attempting to swallow a tamale whole.  
"America... chew you bloody ... idiot."  
He yawned and stretched out his entire body, hitting Canada in the face with his foot. Canada whined at being kicked awake but England didn't seem to notice.  
"Tamale?" Mexico offered him a plate and he accepted it with a "Thank you." Canada did the same and they ate in silence.  
"So what do you guys want to do today?!" America asked once everyone finished.  
"Die."  
"Bathe in Maple syrup."  
"Continue what we were doing yesterday night."  
America glared at them and stood up.  
"Dudes! I'm serious. It's been a while since we hung out!"  
"Ugh you complain so much. Fine, come up with something."  
"Hmm." He placed a finger under his chin in thought.  
After about five minutes of them staring into space, America suddenly perked up.  
"There is a fair nearby! We can just go and get onto rides and stuff!" The other three just nodded in defeat and got up.  
"Wait, Mexico!"  
Canada ran to his room and came back out with a black sweatshirt with a green maple leaf on the front.  
"Just in case." He answered to Mexico's silent question. The Mexican smiled and accepted it. America texted something on his phone and grabbed the three with Jalapeño and practically dragged them downstairs and threw them into a car.  
"ArGH! AMERICA QUIT DRAGGING US AROUND LIKE RAGDOLLS!" England screamed from Canada's armpit.  
"I think my ankle got twisted again!" Mexico whined from under England and Canada.  
"Oh quit being such babies bros." America entered the driver's seat and placed Jalapeño on his lap. The other three glared at him and remained silent. They weren't able to stay angry for long, however, as they were soon dying of laughter in a matter of ten minutes.  
"Argh! Italy! Quit touching me! My BIG BICEPS are going to pop!" America mocked and Canada was turning blue due to the lack of oxygen.  
"I am totarry done with your shit Itarry. Totarry done." England was smacking him on the shoulder to shut the hell up but he couldn't hold back his own laughter.  
America took a deep breath in and yelled.  
"MOI HAIR IS SO SHINY. DOES ANYONE WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME?! MON DIEU, JE SUIS VERY SAD, SOMEONE HOLD ME!" He nearly hit a passerby,  
clutching his stomach and the three in the back were dying with him. After a few minutes of restoring their breaths, they have arrived at the fair and parked the car. America ran out the car with Jalapeño in his arms and the other three ran to close his door and catch up.  
"Espera Gringo!"  
"AMERICA WAIT!"  
"UGH YOU'RE SO HEAVY MEXICO." England whined trying to carry him.  
"I am not!" He countered, removing his glove and smacking him on the head. America slowed down and waited for the three to arrive.  
"We should totally do the bumper cars first!" He practically bounced and no one had the heart to disagree with him.  
"Yay!" He ran with them to the ride and buckled Jalapeño next to him in their car.  
"Watch and learn little fella! I'm the king of bumping stuff!"  
He rammed his car into Canada's, who wasn't sitting down yet, and knocked him over onto the floor.  
"WOO! POINT ONE FOR THE HERO!"  
He drove into England's car next, who hit his face forwards.  
"UGH AMERICA! I WILL GET YOU!"  
"AHAHA! POINT TWO FOR THE HERO!"  
He screamed when something hit the back of his car.  
"Point one for me!" Mexico laughed and they continued to hit each other. 

The ride operator cursed at them in fast Spanish over the damage they have caused to the cars. England, Canada, and Mexico were stifling laughter and sporting bruises, especially on their foreheads. America laughed and discreetly slipped a 500 into the operator's hand, who warmly gave them his goodbye. The four, with a sleeping Jalapeño in England's pocket, spent the day winning prizes, eating churros, and wrecking multiple rides, who's operators were $500 richer. It was around noon when Canada was giving Mexico a piggy back ride towards the ferris wheel while England and America were laughing about some random thing next to them. The four generally were enjoying their day at the fair and decided to wrap it up with a ride on the ferris wheel.  
"Pssst. Canada. Mi hermano!"  
"Yes Mexico?"  
"Can I have more pain pills? My ankle is still eh funny."  
"Mexico, are you... getting drunk off pills?!"  
"Wh- what? N...N...No.... Okay yes." Mexico let out a giggle and drooped his head. Canada tsked and continued to walk.  
"Canada, bro, what brand are those pills? I need to go buy me some!"  
"Don't even think about it!"  
They arrived at the ferris wheel after a few minutes and managed to get inside a booth. They were given a grand view of the capital city and they all took a moment to appreciate the view.  
"Very pretty!"  
"I suppose it is rather... decent."  
"So awesome!"  
"Jajajaja, it's my home!" Mexico nearly fell out of the window of their booth, reaching his arms out to grab the city.  
"Mexico, get back in here!" America yelled, pulling him back.  
"PARA VIVIR ES PARA MORRIR MI AMORR!!" He sang really loudly and Jalapeño woke up with a hiss.  
"Aww did loud drunk Mexico wake you up?" England babied him and tamed his pricked black and white fur down. Jalapeño dramatically collapsed and the three laughed at his action.  
The ride was over after a matter of six turns with America, Canada and England laughing at Mexico's state and trying to keep him from kissing the ground below. They got off the wheel and England piggy backed Mexico on their way back to their car. They walked and chatted cheerfully, not noticing the way three figures were following them.  
"We have to do this again!"  
"Totally bro! But let's go to Disney land next!"  
"Its a date." England finally agreed with a nod. Mexico was clapping at the idea before he piped up.  
"Jajajaja, I didn't know we were playing follow the leader with those funny men!"  
The three abruptly stopped and turned around.  
In the dark, were standing three men, who were known to other countries..... as the bad touch trio.  
"I knew something was amis! Hand over the boy!" The Spaniard yelled menacingly with his axe in his hands.  
"Or make it double!" The French man winked and flipped his hair back.  
"Kesesese, or you guys will suffer the awesome wrath of the awesome Prussia!" They each took a step closer and the other three took a step back.  
They stared each other down, ignoring Mexico's hiccups and giggling. The three allies made contact with each other's eyes and quickly arrived to a very thought out plan.  
"RUN!" They yelled at the same time and they bolted towards their car, the other three right on their heels.


	10. 19 and.. 20?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back into the morning where Spain feels that something is missing.

Spain woke up with his head hanging off the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurred ceiling and sat himself up. He couldn't help this persistent feeling of some sort of emptiness in his house and went to change into some casual wear. After he was finished taming himself up, he leaned his head against the door for any noise. There wasn't any. He quickly threw the door open and check the nearest bedroom, other than the vacant one, and saw nothing but air.  
"Ugh why am I so stupid?" He smacked himself and rushed down the hall.  
"I should have known to have locked all of the doors in the house! They're probably gone by no-"  
He nearly collided with Puerto Rico's back and gave out an "ehYa!" at his near crash. In front of him, was a very long line towards the bathroom, with all of his ex colonies holding towels and tooth brushes in their hands. Puerto Rico turned to glare at him and took a step forward, away from him. Spain smiled in apology and waited in line for his turn.  
After ten minutes, Bolivia exited the bathroom and whispered something into the first person on line's ear, who was Colombia. Colombia did the same to the person behind her and the message was passed down one by one before Puerto Rico leaned away from Guam and told him.  
"We're out of toilet paper and tooth paste."  
Spain frowned and nodded, going back to his room to get his wallet. He came back out with a bag, not purse like Romano says it is, and walked past the line.  
"I will get more things from the store then. I'll be right back. How many of you need a roll?"  
"20." Ecuador muttered quietly and Spain gave him a smile and left, locking the door behind him. He ran out his front porch before pausing at the locked gate in front of him.  
"I never locked the gate... Is that why no one has ran away at night?" He caught sight of a note taped onto the door and pulled it off.  
"Next time, lock your gate. I don't need more men in the hospital."  
Spain shook his head at his boss' creepy stalking and walked quickly towards the grocery store. He entered, greeted every employee with a "Hola!" and stuffed a bunch of tubes of toothpaste and rolls into his shopping cart. "Let's see.... Uno, dos, tres.., diez y nueve..." He blinked and the nagging feeling returned to him.  
"There are actually twenty of them? But I only escorted them to..."  
He looked at his scratch marks on his arm.  
"16 rooms. The other three rooms were for the twins, triplets and Chile with Peru since they refused to be separated... they must be very close brothers..." He tapped his chin and shrugged afterwards when nothing came up in his head. He walked up to the cashier and paid, for both the supplies and the shopping cart since he knows he only has two arms. He jumped inside the shopping cart with the supplies and rode it down the street.  
"I'm coming bebes!" He steered his cart towards the house and stopped it to unlock the gate door. He jumped out and relocked it while he pushed the cart back to his front door and unlocked that too, opening it wide open.  
"Come help Papa with the supplies!" He jokingly yelled inside the silent house. He unsurprisingly received no response and he pushed the cart inside. He ran with it down the hall and earned a shriek from Colombia when he nearly crashed into her with it.  
"Here you go!" He got off the cart and walked back to his place on line. After the whole ideal, and sparkles in their clean white teeth, Spain walked to the kitchen and threw open the fridge.  
"Hijos! Come eat what I prepared yesterday!" He took out left over pasta that he has made for the Italy's and pulled out 20 plates. The others reluctantly hovered in the corner of the dining room, staring at him serving the plates. He whistled and placed each serving down one by one, after which he left to go get some forks. He counted 20 of them and placed them on the table. The countries continued to hover around the corner, debating whether or not to cave in. Spain noticed and pretended to have something else to do, turning his back and whistling. After a minute he turned back around and saw the missing plates and forks. He laughed loudly before noticing the lone plate and fork on the table. He blinked in surprise and finally felt the gears kicking in.  
"There are definitely 20 of them, since they told me so and of the number of rooms present in this house.. So that means some one is missing!"  
He walked quickly back to the vacant room and bursted inside. It hadn't been touched for years and the maids haven't seemed to go inside of it yet. He looked around before noticing a book on the floor. He picked it up, wiped the dust off the cover and read it out loud.  
"Mexico's Journal, Don't read!"  
The word Mexico had been written in red ink and was on top of the crossed out words "New Spain's". Spain widened his eyes and screamed.  
"I KNEW IT! THAT BOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE-!" He banged his face with the old book and ran out towards his room, grabbing his cellphone once inside. He sent a text to France and Prussia, promising to owe them a favor if they were successful in bringing Mexico back with him. He grew annoyed with his own stupidity and searched the rest of his room for his best weapon. After a while he smiled and pulled out his axe from under his bed, rubbing it soothingly. He ran down the hallway and his yell echoed throughout the house.  
"We will have a talk once Mexico is here!"  
He received a chorus of gasps and "fuck!"s.  
He added the cursing to his future planned lecture and locked his front door. He made his way towards the gate and checked his phone for any responses.  
His besties had texted their confirmations to his challenge and he smiled, ready to search the whole city if he had to for the beautiful boy.

"So.. where is the little fella?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
Spain faked cried on the floor after searching around the town for hours. Prussia just looked at the pathetic man and France just picked at his nails.  
"Mon Ami, do you have any idea at all on how to find him?"  
The Spaniard just shook his head, still facing the floor.  
"Maybe we should just call it a day." Prussia suggested before the other suddenly bursted out.  
"No... I am not giving up yet!" He raised his head with a determined look.  
"I will search every stone and shoe until I come out victorious!"  
"PARA VIVIR ES PARA MORRIR MI AMORR!"  
Spain whipped his head up towards the source of the yell.  
"Camilo Blanes Cortés?!"  
He looked around the nearby ferris wheel and gasped.  
There, he saw his ex colony, smiling with bright red cheeks before being yanked back inside the booth. He laughed in joy and pointed at the ferris wheel.  
"I found him! Let's go chicos!"  
He dashed towards the nearby fair and the other two followed on his heels. There, he saw England get off the ride with Mexico on his back and Spain suddenly frowned. He gripped his axe tight and motioned the two to follow him.  
"Get ready for a fight amigos." He tells them before Mexico catches them in their sight.  
It became a blur for the three but before they knew it  
"RUN!!" pierced their ears and they sprang into motion.


	11. Running... Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three English speaking countries and a drunk Mexico make a quick escape.

"AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH!"   
"AMERICA WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"  
The out of breath Brit screamed out, panting rapidly with the extra cargo on his back. They were still running across the fairgrounds where America scared a bunch of strangers with his annoyingly dramatic screams. Canada laughed at his brother's outburst while England was none too happy getting an earful of it. Their three chasers winced at his screams, slowing down a bit to get over the ringing in their ears.   
"Jajaja! Looks! It's our batmobile!"  
Their car came to view and England thanked every god out there as his legs were starting to shake rapidly. America grabbed the three and threw them all like a football, making them land on the roof of the car.  
"No time for doors!"  
"Owwww my other ankle.." Mexico bitched from under the two.  
"America, I'm going to kill you later!"  
The American quickly jumped into the drivers seat and drove off with a screech. Prussia threw himself after him inside the car when America made the mistake of not closing the door.  
"Just give up now for no one can win against the AWESOME ME!!"   
The albino grabbed the steering wheel, sending the car the other way, back towards the fair.  
America screamed and elbowed him multiple times, trying to regain control of the car. The albino was thrown out but he and the other two quickly caught up with the vehicle and jumped onto the roof.  
Spain cackled maniacally and raised his axe towards the two.  
"Let's just give Mr Spain what he wants before someone gets hurt..."   
"Never!" England yelled back, grabbing Mexico's hidden pistol.   
"Inglaterre~ It's three against you, a drugged Mexican, and my shy baby, why don't you just give up now?"  
"Hey I can fight!" Canada's protest went unnoticed as England fired at them. Spain deflected it with his axe and ran towards them to attack. His axe missed barely when Canada quickly pulled England off his feet. Before the English man could ask why he did that, the car started to turn and zoomed down the street at illegal speeds. America's dumb laughter roared down the city and Prussia was nearly thrown off the vehicle. Spain and France placed their knees firmly into the ground and grabbed on to the small black railing thingie cars have on their roofs. America made crazy 90 degree turns and Canada screamed in fear.  
"JAJAAJA! FASTER! FASTER!" Mexico cheered at no one, waving his arms around.  
Prussia managed to get back inside the car and put the driver into a head lock.  
The car swerved left and right, earning screams from people who were still in the streets.   
"Argh! Dude let go!"  
"Not until you admit that I'm the most awesome!"   
"Never!!"  
Spain and France struggled to stand back up but England leaped forward, tackling the French man off the roof with him.  
"England!" Canada called after him, seeing the two forms vanish down the fast street.   
Spain huffed at the loss of his friend and ran towards the Canadian, who shrieked and kicked him back in the chest. He only grunted and raised his axe again, bringing it down to hit where Canada's legs were previously occupying. The loud duo inside the car shrieked at the axe sticking in from the roof and fumbled around.  
The car made another 90 degree turn and America managed to push the crazy albino off of him. The Prussian cursed and met the same fate as the last two, being left behind at an empty dark street. America let out a nervous laugh and finally closed the driver's door. He returned to a bit faster than normal speed and was convinced that all of their problems were over. Only, it wasn't as he had forgotten about a crazy Spaniard on the car's roof. Canada pulled Mexico next to him and shifted as far away as it was possibly safe to do, putting distance between them and the axe wielding country, who looked quite disappointed with his friends' defeats.   
But his disappointment vanished and a bright expression lit up his face.  
"Alright Colorado! Just pass me him and I'll be on my way. Promise!"  
"Um. No."  
"Good one Canary, now please just hand him over..."  
Spain edged nearer towards the two and Mexico stopped staring at their surroundings to look back at the Spaniard.  
"Oh, hola Espana! You look verrrryyy gay!"  
The brunette paused and stared in confusion and Canada took his distraction to attack.   
"Ah ha!"   
He threw his emergency maple syrup bottle right at his face and the man tumbled over, landing on his back onto the road. He quickly scrambled up and met the sight of an empty street.  
"AYYY! VAS A VER NINO!" He yelled, promising his revenge.

Canada laughed and embraced his brother, who just smiled and leaned into the embrace.   
"I did it! You did it! We did it!"  
"Yay we defeated the joker!"  
"Erm.. close enough." Canada patted the side of the car and America lowered the driver's window.  
"What's up bro? Is everyone okay?"  
"Well good news is that we lost the three. The bad news is that we lost England."  
"Shit."  
"Yeah.. I'm sure he'll manage."  
The trio rode in silence and a meow piped up from Canada's front pocket.  
"Oh! I forgot about you little guy." Canada rubbed the kitten's cheek. Mexico screamed and snatched his other hidden pistol from his pocket.   
"Rat! RAT!"  
"MEXICO NO! IT'S YOUR KITTEN, JALAPEÑO!"  
"OH." Mexico placed the pistol back and patted Jalapeños head. He let out a giggle and went limp, his head hitting the roof with a thud.   
"Um America?"  
"Yeah man?"  
"Where are we going to go? He might go to the hotel so we need another place to stay!"  
"Oh yeah, you're right man.. Let me call up someone."  
Canada tuned out his brother's phone conversation and went back to petting the kitten.   
"That was my favorite bottle too..." He depressingly sighed over the loss of his maple syrup.   
After twenty minutes of silence, the car stopped in front of a small building.   
"America, why have we stopped?"  
"We're going to stay here! Duh!" His brother got out the car and motioned for him to come down with his still passed out brother. Canada picked up the sleeping country and tossed him to America, who caught him with ease and went to knock on the door.  
"ITALY! WE'RE COMING IN SO IF YOU'RE WITH GERMANY RIGHT NOW, BREAK IT UP!"   
Canada couldn't help the wide smile and contained snicker from his face and walked right in behind his brother.


	12. Tiny Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain returns home with a painful back. What he experiences other than that, however, are the first steps. In the meanwhile, The North American Trio settles into the Italys' temporary residence.

Spain arrived at his home utterly tired and humiliated. His hair was messier than usual and his back was killing him. He made his way to his couch and collapsed on it, cursing the whole entire world for not giving him what he wants.  
Redemption.  
As he lays there, he daydreams a day where he and his ex colonies are all going to be sitting under a big oak tree in a beautiful park. They will all be smiling and they each will just enjoy the fresh air and the great food. They will be hugging and laughing, and he'll be there, in the middle giving his affections and praises and they'll return the same towards him. Especially Mexico, who will be the closest to him, giving him kisses and cuddles.  
He smiled at the fantasy and closes his eyes. He waited three minutes before deciding that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon with his painful back. It was already dawn since it had taken him hours to meet up with his friends and take them to the local hospital. He had found Prussia on his way back, the man had dislocated his arm and was complaining about the pain. The two kept walking and eventually found the Frenchman, who had multiple bruises and a bleeding nose. When asked where was England, he just shrugged and told them that he ran away when he heard the police sirens.  
Spain stayed on the couch, hearing the other doors of the house beginning to open and the walk to the bathroom door commence. He heard some conversation and arguing and slowly sat up on the couch, hissing at the pain coming from his back.  
He stayed there, trying not to experience the same pain he had getting up.  
'When I see that Cantucky, I am going to break his back.'  
The first country to emerge in the living room was Colombia, who silently looked at him. He stared back blankly and noticed her fists were curled in very tightly.  
The two didn't move for a while until, surprisingly, Colombia spoke up first.  
"Where's Mexico?"  
He frowned, remembering the boy who was so close in his reach.  
"I.. couldn't find him. I'll try again today."  
He moved to lean back but another jolt of pain hit him and he grunted.  
Colombia hesitated very expressively, acting to take a step forwards but putting her foot back before putting it back forward. Her mouth was clenched in and one of her dark eyes were twitching. At last, she stretched out one of her fists and shoved it in the other's face. Spain was very surprised and forgot all about his pain to focus on the thing laying on her hand. It was two blue pills and before he could ask, Colombia dropped them on his lap.  
"The pain should be gone within half an hour of taking them."  
She nodded her head and left quickly, leaving a very confused but then happy Spain on the couch.  
'She helped me! She helped me!'  
He grinned and got up to go get water. His Colombia had always been a sweet girl from heart, not the type to wish death and suffering on a lot of people, just justice. He reached the kitchen sink and downed the water with the pills down. Sure, he had tears coming from his eyes at the pain he endured to walk over here but the joy in his heart was overwhelming. He planned to go back to laying on the couch but his body refused, dropping him to the floor instead with a thud. He groaned at the extra pain and attempted to crawl back to the couch. He wiggled slowly like a worm and paused to take a breather.  
"Aha. This must be how worms feel like."  
He continued to wiggle until he felt himself being yanked up and thrown onto the couch. He let out an "owwwwww!" at his back making contact with the couch and let himself go limp.  
Ecuador's glaring face made its way towards his vision and he just blinked in response. Ecuador just huffed.  
"You bastard, you should have just asked Colombia for some water. She may be warming up to you but I promise, if you do something bad to her you will pay!"  
Spain let out his signature smile.  
"No te preocupes hijo, I will do nothing to hurt her." He was immediately reminded of Romano and his protective nature towards his own brother. Ecuador seems to be pleased with the answer and simply dipped his head and left him alone. Spain sighed before pulling out his phone from his pocket. He fiddled around with some text messages and read through his reminders before he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and noticed El Salvador shuffling his feet in the corner of the room, looking between a face of anger and shyness. El Salvador wore a blush on his cheeks and muttered something under his breath that Spain didn't quite hear.  
"Perdón?"  
"I said if you have any more of that pasta you made yesterday.."  
Spain nearly squealed in delight over his ex colony's desire to eat the food that HE made. He nodded quickly and gave him a warm smile.  
"There should be more in the fridge Salvacito, just serve yourself and your hermanos y hermanas and you should be good to go!"  
El Salvador blushed more at his old nickname and left quickly, giving his thanks.  
Spain's smile never left his face and he quickly got back on his phone, tapping a GPS app.  
"It's a good thing I put a tracker on my axe and left it jammed in the car! Now Mexico can finally be back with his siblings in no time!" He found the red dot and grinned, ready to head out after his back pain was gone.

Italy paused in watching a show about pasta and quickly stood up at his new visitors.  
"Ve~ Ciao America! Ciao Mexico! Ciao...umm,"  
"Canada."  
"Ciao Canada!"  
He gave them a big hug which none of them returned other then America patting his back. He smiled and started to ramble rapidly at them in Italian, something which two of the three countries didn't understand. America did manage to translate a sentence or two though and he quickly interrupted.  
"Sorry Italy bro, I'm just umm really too tired for pasta!"  
He faked yawned and stretched his arms out.  
"You fat bastard! You clearly aren't tired at all after arriving here in a busted ass car going past the legal speed limit!"  
Romano appeared, more pissed about the denial of pasta then about their chatter that woke him up.  
"Romano! What's up dude?"  
America threw Mexico to Italy, who struggled to keep him up and walked over to him, smacking him on the back.  
"Argh! Nothing now that you woke me up! And why are you here anyways?! And why is the big assed bastard dead?"  
"Oh we were just being chased by Spain and his crew, probably ran some people over. He was trying to kidnap my drugged bro, which is totally not cool!" Romano rolled his eyes and took Mexico from Italy, who was starting to cry due to the effort to keep him up.  
"Of course! That tomato bastard is one crazy son of a bitch. Imagine living with him! Feliciano! Go get some water to wake up this taco bastard!" He placed the said taco bastard in his room and the two brothers followed. Italy returned with a glass of water and Romano snatched it, throwing it at the Mexican's face.  
Mexico sprung up, landing on the floor and taking off the black hoodie Canada gave him. He wiped his face with it and took a deep breath.  
America laughed loudly at his confused face and Canada took the hoodie away from him. The Mexican squinted at the four staring at him.  
"Que.. Que paso? Estoy muerto?!" He looked around before his vision cleared up and he made eye contact with America.  
"Oh, I must be in hell then if Los Estados Unidos is here."  
"Not FUNNY!"  
America huffed as the other three smiled or laughed at the Mexican's comment. The Mexican laughed and let out a "fusosososo". Italy opened his mouth to point out the inherited trait but Canada quickly shushed him, fearing his brother's wrath if someone were to point that out.  
Jalapeño came running in at his owner's call for him and threw himself onto his face. Mexico laughed, trying to pry the cat off of him.  
"J-Jalapeño! Stop using my face as a bed! You rascal!"  
The cat purred and meowed over his owner's mental return and Italy gushed over how cute they were.  
"Ve~ Can I hold Jalapeño Mexico? Please?"  
"Si! Of course you can. Jalapeño, go to Mr. Italia!"  
The kitten let go of his face and jumped into Italy's face, who giggled.  
"Ahaha! Look Romano! He likes me!"  
"Eh, I'm not really a cat person.."  
Jalapeño quickly unburied his head away from Italy and looked at Romano with big round yellow eyes.  
Romano squealed uncharacteristically and grabbed the cat from his brother, babying it and kissing it.  
He stopped when he heard the other three's laughter and quickly gave the cat back to Italy, a blush and a scowl forming onto his face. Italy took a few more seconds petting it before handing it back to Mexico.  
"So..." Mexico started when silence began to fill the room.  
"What did I miss?"  
"Oh boy, do I have a story to TELL you!" America turned to Italy.  
"So should we just spend our time in your bathroom or what?"  
"You can have this room! Romano can bunk with me." His brother just grumbled over how much Italy snores before moving to grab his stuff from his room and leaving with his brother in tow. He came back a second later and snatched Jalapeño from Mexico, muttering out a "I'm going to borrow him for a bit." before leaving the room again and shutting the door.  
America beamed and dragged the two towards the drawer. He pulled out some of Romano's shirts and changed all of them into one that made it comfortable enough to sleep in. He also threw shorts at them before putting some on himself. After their bitching and struggling over being embarrassingly changed by him, he threw himself with Canada on his left and Mexico on his right onto the bed. The two complained over being treated like babies but America silenced them.  
"Blah blah blah, we're brothers! We can sleep together and I can care for you whenever! To make it fair, you guys can carry and throw me next time. I won't get mad."  
He took off their shoes and other accessories he missed out and pulled the covers over the three of them.  
"America, you do know it's dawn, right?  
"Yes but I'm tired! And I know you two are too."  
"Okay fine."  
"Okay but first ...Mexico! Let me tell you the big awesome story that happened when you were drugged!"  
"It wasn't really awesome at all..." Canada cut in before being shushed by the two of them.  
"Anyways here's what really happened when you were drugged!"

(America's version of the story):  
The three plus a very brave America had just ridden the very scary ferris wheel of doom! They have gotten off and the very strong hero carried the three trembling nations, who clinged to him for comfort.  
"Ahh! America, don't let go of me! You are so handsome and brave! I promise you that your arse will be bloody rewarded tonight!" England swooned and cried out.  
"America you are such an awesome brother! I am so lame and weak compared to your perfection!" Canada praised and Mexico nodded his head very quickly.  
"Duhhh yeah! What he said!"  
"No need to thank me! I am the hero after all!" He let go of them and placed his hands on his hips. 

Real life:  
"Hey! That isn't how it went at all!"  
"Of course it did bro! Don't interrupt me!"

Back to America's story:  
Then.... the hero sensed danger. He got into a very heroic fighting pose and three men emerged from the shadows.  
"ArGh! It is I! Spain the Tsundere! Give me Mexico's ass or Suffer me wrath!" He spoke in a pirate voice, wearing a pirate costume. A frenchman wearing a Peter pan costume came out from behind him.  
"Oui! I love little boys! Give him to uz so that he can be our slave, I MEAN LOST BOY chIef!"  
A Prussian wearing an Aladdin Jafar costume also emerged from the shadows.  
"Give me THE BOY SO THAT THE AWESOME ME CAN GET THE AWESOME LAMP SO THAT I CAN WISH THAT EVERYONE KNEW I WAS SO AWESOME! KESESESESE!"  
Of course, the three sidekicks screamed and trembled behind the hero, who stood his ground and raised his fists.  
"No one is getting my brother's ass tonight! Go home or suffer my wicked moves!"  
Spain the pirate stepped forward with his very small pathetic axe.  
"Argh! Then yew leave me no choice! Boys! Attack!"  
The French Peter pan immediately flew and grabbed England, flying him into a star and disappearing with him, leaving a twinkle of light behind. Meanwhile, Canada screamed like a girl and immediately got knocked out by The Prussian Jafar, who hit him on the head with a fake gold staff. Mexico drunkingly stumbled, trying to run away before pirate Spain argh'ed and grabbed his ass. The Mexican squealed and cried out.  
"America! AMERICA! I NEED YOUR BIG STRONG MUSCLES TO SAVE ME!"  
"Don't WORRY, THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!" America zoomed at pirate Spain and karate chopped him into a defeated beaten up pile. Prussian Jafar screamed and passed out due to fright. He grabbed Canada and Mexico and flew into the night... taking Spain's weak axe with him because it looked cool and accidentally dropping it on a car outside the Italys' home. Being the cool guy that he was, he immediately went inside the home of the brothers to apologize and gave them his mugshots with his signature on them as a payment for the damage.  
"Ve! Thanks America! You are so great and amazing!"  
"Yeah! You are a cool bastard!"  
"No problem Bros! Now let's go wake Mexico up so that we can tell him this awesome story!"  
And so they threw water at the Mexican's face and the rest of the story is history...

Real Life:  
Canada glared at him with crossed arms.  
"America, I don't scream like a girl!"  
Mexico seemed a bit pale.  
"Spain was.. trying to get me?"  
He looked at Canada for an actual explanation and he just sighed and nodded.  
"We finished riding a ferris wheel and were heading home but somehow Spain and his crew found out that you were gone. They confronted us and we ran away and headed towards the car. We managed to drive a bit but Prussia caught up and turned the car back around since America forgot to close the drivers door. The other two hopped on and we were breaking the speed limit and nearly got killed.... We managed to win though and now we are camping out here."  
Mexico gaped before groaning and closing his eyes. He was just so done with his life at this point.  
"Buenas Noches hermanos."  
"Good Night bros."  
"Bonne Nuit freres."  
"I mean it's still dawn so.."  
"Shut up America" The other two said at the same time and scooted a bit closer to him. The country only smiled and closed his eyes.


	13. Here we go again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexico actually gets kidnapped. Another chase begins.

Romano and his brother were continuing the program about pasta on the couch. They overheard the ridiculous story America had loudly told and quickly gave out their own reviews on it.  
"Ve~ I didn't know America could fly! Wow he must be a super hero!"  
"You idiot! He obviously made up that story! He can't fly! The rest though is obviously true." He stroked Jalapeño's head, who was really entranced with the pasta on the television. Italy only frowned a bit before returning his eyes towards the making of the sauce for the pasta. The two sat in silence with only Jalapeños purr filling the room before a knock sounded from the door.  
"I'll get it!" Italy sang, skipping towards the door. He swung it open and was quickly met with a package labeled 'Pasta' on the door step.  
"OOO! ROMANO COME QUICK, IT'S PASTA!"   
His brother quickly ran to his side and the package was suddenly yanked away.   
"NOO YOU DAMN PACKAGE, COME BACK HERE!"  
The two Italys ran after the very fast moving package, leaving the door wide open. A brunette quickly entered the building and chuckled.   
"Those two will do anything for that stuff!"   
He made his way around the apartment, knowing each room by memory. He finally arrived at Romano's room and slowly turned the knob. He creaked it open and saw three sleeping nations peacefully laying on Romano's bed wearing his clothes. He made his way over to the bed and towered over the trio. He glared jealously at the way Mexico felt comfortable around the two enough to be embraced by them and stayed observing them for another few minutes. He knew that the American sleeped like a log so he quickly tied the man's wrists and legs. He then proceeded to carefully grab Mexico, who wasn't a light sleeper and woke up when the bed creaked with the brunette's weight.   
He blinked confusingly before shrieking and scooting against the wall. The Canadian woke up at his shriek and kicked Spain off of the bed, almost like a reflex.   
Spain hissed and rose quickly back up. The Mexican grabbed his brother's sleeping body and started to shake it.   
"Hermano! Wake up you fat oaf!"  
Canada yelled when Spain grabbed his legs and threw him on to the floor. He quickly turned him so that he laid on his stomach and elbowed him hard on the back.  
"That's for hurting my back when you pushed me onto the road!"   
The Canadian screamed and remained on his stomach, his eyes screwed shut and his breathing rapidly increasing. Mexico smacked America hard before cowering against the wall. The Spaniard offered him a reassuring smile that came off more as a creepy one. "Don't worry mi amor. I won't bite!"  
He reached his hand towards the teen and the country made a run towards the door. Spain quickly tackled him on his way out and the Mexican struggled under him, screaming and squirming. The Spaniard's hot breath hit the back of his neck and his arms wrapped around his mid section. He whined and screw his eyes shut, before a furious ball of fuzz attached itself to the top person's face.  
"Argh! Not again! Jalapeño get off my gAh!" The brunette rolled off of him and tried to pry the cat off of his face, who digged his nails in and earned another shriek of pain from his victim. Mexico gained his composure and dragged Canada by the legs out the door. He zoomed past the living room and nearly made it out the door before he was again tackled onto the floor. He screamed and was getting bound by the legs and wrists. Spain quickly did the ties with ease and Canada yelled and crawled at him.   
"Leave my brother alone!"  
The Canadian took hold of the Spaniards ankle and gripped it as tightly as he can. The Spaniard rolled his eyes and used his other leg to kick the boy in the face.   
His ankle was released and he walked over to the Mexican, who managed to crawl one foot away before picking him up bridal style. The Mexican panted and struggled to break free but he did not succeed. He whimpered in defeat and Spain held him tighter into his chest.  
"Don't worry Nuevo Espana, it'll be all better once we arrive home! I'm sorry about leaving and forgetting you, there was just so much going on at once." He heard a door bang behind him and saw America topple over onto the floor.   
"SPAIN! LET GO OF MY BROTHER! THIS IS SO NOT COOL BRO!"  
Spain smiled and quickly dashed outside with him and threw him into the black car with the axe still on the roof. The Mexican yelped and moaned about his ankle twisting again and the Spaniard quickly joined him at the drivers seat. The American managed to break free of the ties and grabbed his weak bruised brother and threw himself with him onto the roof. Canada screamed at his back pain but America ignored him, trying to pull the axe off the roof.   
"Give him up Spain!"  
"No! In your dreams hijo!"  
Spain hit the gas and the car zoomed down the street. America yelped and grabbed onto the axe with one hand and his brother with the other. Spain laughed like a crazed mental hospital patient and Mexico struggled to grab the wheel with his bound hands.   
"Just let me go and hang out with the rest of my siblings! I'm sure you are all best friends!"   
"No! It's not the same without my main colony!"  
"I'm not a colony! Now suelta me!"   
"You'll love me again. All of you." The brunette darkly whispered that last part to himself before jerking the wheel to the left. Mexico shuddered at his words and kept quiet, slowly using his nails to break the tape.   
America managed to get used to the speed and steadied himself onto the roof. He pulled and pulled and finally the axe came off.   
"The power of the U S OF A IS ON MY SIDE BABY!"  
He brung the axe down onto the windows of the car, shattering all of them. The Spaniard tensed as glass hit his skin, giving him mini cuts all over. Mexico successfully managed to grab a piece of glass with his hands and cut the tape off quickly. Once freed, he grabbed the wheel and turned it to the right, making it crash into a pole. His head hit the airbags that deployed and he fell to the car floor with a gash on his arm. Spain was lucky, the pole hitting Mexico's side and leaving him with nothing but a small cut on his arm. The same couldn't be said with Canada, who was sent flying and was now lying motionless on the sidewalk. America ran to his side, holding his broken arm that he landed on and calling out for his brother to wake up. Two figures quickly appeared into the scene, one of them holding an empty box and the other waving his arms around in despair.  
"AHH! ROMANO! OUR FRIENDS ARE HURT, WHAT DO WE DO?! SHOULD WE CALL GERMANY?! AHH I DONT SPEAK ESPANISH, HOW ARE WE GOING TO CALL FOR HELP! WAAH!"  
"Shut UP IDiot!"  
He smacked him on the cheek and ran towards the car.  
"I should have known it was some trick! There was no pasta in the box, how dare you! I will kill you, you fucking tomato bastard!" He lunged at the man in the driver's seat and started to fumble his arms wildly at him.  
"Agh! Romano! Stop hitting me, that hurts! Why don't you just call for help for those two over there instead!" Spain whined, deflecting his very inaccurate hits. The latter huffed and gave him one final smack before taking out his phone to dial the local hospital. America sobbed like a baby and cradled his brother's head, who was now awake and was telling the American to shut the hell up because his head hurted. Once Spain made sure everyone was distracted, he grabbed Mexico's wrist and ran out the door with him, earning a "HEY!" and a "STOP HIM!". Mexico screamed in pain at his now broken ankle and let himself be dragged across the rough floor. Spain eventually threw him over his shoulders and continued his run, ignoring the very far running footsteps behind him.  
Mexico sobbed, either out of the tremendous amount of pain his ankle was in or the way Spain creepily laughed like a guy who gives free candy in his van. He banged his fists against the other's back but the brunette never faltered. His block leading up to his house came into view and he beamed in victory. But before he could shout his joy, he was suddenly tripped and the boy on his shoulders was snatched away from him. Before he could even comprehend what just happened, he was handcuffed into a nearby parking meter. He screamed with frustration and looked up into dark green eyes. England stared at him back with a big smug look on his face.  
"Don't mess with an ex pirate you git."  
He threw his head back in laughter and gave him one last wink before helping Mexico into his arms and sashaying away. Spain cursed at him very rapidly in spanish and eventually let his head hit the ground, waiting for someone to take pity on him and release him from the meter.


	14. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexico's brothers recover with him in the Italy's home. There, drugged Mexico returns and he is not happy with the twins at all.

America and his brother groaned on the coach, each wearing casts and gauze wrapped around their heads. The Italys had gone to go explain what had just happened downtown at the police station so they were left alone with a passed out Mexico and a tsking England. England attempted to put the cast on the sleeping Mexican's leg but Mexico screeched awake, swatting his hand away.  
"AY! THAT HURTS! PINCHE MADRE!"  
"Well I have to put the bloody cast on for it to heal! God knows how many times you messed up your ankle."  
"Damn life really hates Mexico's ankle."  
"It's like the opposite of Achilles's heel."  
"He must have messed it up like 100 times by now."   
The two twins conversed groggily and earned a glare from the broken ankled country. The country sniffed falsely and grumbled before asking for some pain pills.  
"No."  
"Please! It hurts so much!"  
"No."  
"Pleaseeeee? Save me some pain? All you have to do is lock me in somewhere for a couple of hours if I get too crazy!"  
"Ugh. Fine!"  
A bottle of pills and a bottle of water hit him square in the face and he gratefully downed them down.   
"Why did you take all of them?! It's two per-"   
The Mexican dropped cold again and the British man simply cursed and placed the damn cast on his foot. He left the boy there and went to check up on the twins, who were attempting to reach the remote on the floor with their feet.   
"You two! I swear, I leave you alone for maybe about half a day and you end up with broken arms, painful backs, and cracked heads!"  
He nagged and wagged his finger like a mother scolding her child. The twins looked down in shame before England realized that he went a bit too hard on them.   
"Well... You did a pretty good job of protecting your brother so I suppose you weren't too bad on your own..."  
He was embraced strongly by the two and let out a squack of surprise.   
"Alright lads, ALRIGHT! LOOSEN UP A BIT, WILL YOU?!"  
He patted their backs and huffed when they released him. The two twins laughed at his red face and he sighed.   
"I'm assuming you guys haven't eaten in a while... I will go make food!"  
The twins stopped laughing and screamed but before they could form words, England was already off towards the kitchen.   
The twins looked at each other in horror before accepting their cruel fate and returning to their attempt at grabbing the remote. After thirty minutes of achieving and arguing over what show to put on, Mexico hopped in on one foot, and sat down on the couch with them. He smiled and his eyes were huge and spaced out.   
"Ehhhh... Hermanos what are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to watch Captain America but Canada won't let go of the remote!"  
"We've already watched Captain America last week! I want to watch something else!"  
The two bickered and failed to notice the Mexican attempting to get their attention.  
"Hermanos. Hermanos! I don't like when you fight! Captain Armenia sounds like a really weird show to watch anyways. Can we watch NovelAs? HeRMANOS!"  
He kept at it, tugging and pulling but nothing was working. He growled and stood up on his foot.   
"Fine! I'll go get the joker! And you'll wish that'll you would have put on the novels on the calculator screen. Maybe then will you learn to preciate me!" He weirdly hopped towards the door and left, closing it with a slam. The two twins still bickered and argued, not noticing the speech he made or the exit he had done. Smoke arose from the kitchen and hit the two in the face, making them pause in their argument and run as normally and painlessly as they can to the kitchen.  
"The fire extinguisher! ENGLAND GET IT!"  
"WHAT IS THAT?! IT'S MOVING!"  
"HOW?! ITS ON FIRE!"  
"GAHH!"

The Mexican fell multiple times on his attempt to hop but he quickly got up and continued. He huffed and complained about whiny brothers and feelings of unappreciation.   
"Stupid hermanos. Stupid Captain Albania. Stupid Maple Leaf guy. Stupid caterpillar guy burning food."  
He kept hopping on the only path he last remembered being on, passing a corner grocery store and a broken parking meter. He suddenly laughed at his own predicament and pretended he was a rabbit, hopping with his arms bent in front of him. Random strangers looked at the drugged man funny but all were too creeped out to appoach or help him out. He giggled and waved at them, forgetting about his anger at his brothers. He continued hopping until he fell in front of a large familiar house with a big gate surrounding it.   
"Ay! Rich people! Better hop aways before Batman thinks I'm the joker and gets me!"   
He giggled again and hopped faster on his one leg, waving his arms about. He hops past one block before a man reaches his side and grabs his wrist roughly.  
"Give me your money. Now!"  
"Money? How about a kiss!"  
The Mexican pulled the man on top of him and puckered his lips into a smooch.   
"Agh! Let me go before I stab you!"  
"Just a kissie! Don't be like mis hermanos!"  
The Mexican laughed and the two collapsed onto the side walk when his leg gave way. The man attempted to get up but Mexico held him close, still eager to receive his kiss. The man let out a frustrated snarl and grabbed his knife from his pocket, pushing his hand onto the drugged country's chest and using the other to hold the knife on his neck.   
"Now you listen here.. you're going to do what I say or else! Last chance, g-"   
Mexico whined when the man was yanked off him and opened his arms and grasped the air in front of him.   
"Hey.. I wasn't done getting my smooch!" He crossed his arms childishly and pouted, ignoring the sounds of Spain's fists raining down on the stranger's face.

Spain once again arrived at his house defeated. His hair was way messier and his clothes were a bit torn. He held in contained anger at his almost successfully attempt and made his way to his room to mope about it. The sun was already setting and almost all of his ex colonies were still locked up in their rooms. He spotted Puerto Rico and Guam in the living room, playing chess, who simply looked at his passing before returning to the game. He heard the voices of Bolivia and Costa Rica in the kitchen and the smell of bananas came out with the steam from under the bathroom door. He smiled slightly at his family's weird way of co-existing before entering his room and freezing. Columbia was perched on his bed, looking through his book of entries from back in his conquest years. She looked up at him and closed the book quickly, standing up.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to peek. I just wanted to borrow a pen."  
"No. It's okay hija, really." He reassured her. He saw her deflate and smiled.   
"How much did you read?"  
"Just a small section. Ti- Portugal really must have been a crazy guy to be neighbors with back in the day..."   
He let out a laugh and nodded in agreement.  
"Well si! But imagine how he felt about having me as a neighbor!" He sat at the far corner of his bed, not wanting to ruin the slight conversation the two managed to create. Colombia let out a small smile and nodded. She suddenly frowned and looked away, hiding her face.  
"Listen Espana..."  
"Yes?"  
"I... I don't think I'll ever forgive you." She quietly said bowing her head. Spain frowned and looked away in shame.  
"I.. I guess I understand. I just hoped to let you guys know that... I changed. I promise you. I will never intentionally hurt you or your siblings like I used to on purpose again.."  
"I think... I think I can accept that promise though. I won't... won't forgive you..like ever... but I will try to.. start a new leaf, you know?" She turned to look at him with a distressed but hopeful look and Spain quickly nodded.  
"Yes, of course! I really appreciate that. Alot! Anything, hija, anything." He hesitated and motioned at her if it was okay to touch her. She took a moment to think before she shook her head.  
"Later Espana. Right now, I feel a bit light headed. I'm going to go lay down." She got up and left the room. After a few seconds of Spain mutely jumping up and down in joy, the door opened again and Ecuador with El Salvador stepped in. Spain smiled knowingly.  
"You two were easedropping, weren't you?"  
"That's not important!" Ecuador interjected before taking a deep breath in.   
"Just know that you better intend on keeping that promise you made to Colombia. I do not need to tell you what will happen if you don't." He made a threatening gesture and Spain just nodded.  
Ecuador huffed and El Salvador stepped in front of him.  
"Espana, I just want to let you know.." He crossed his arms and glared at the floor.   
"That whatever Colombia said, the same goes for me."  
Spain clapped his hands and nodded his head rapidly.  
"Of course hijo! Wise choice! I will try not to let you down!" He patted the country's head and the country blushed before leaving the room quickly. Ecuador looked back at his departure before glaring back at the man.  
"You better keep his promise too!"  
"Of course. Now Ecuador.. Unless you want a hug, you better get going!"  
Ecuador hissed and scrambled out quickly, earning a round of laughter from the Spaniard. He then headed to change his clothes but a noise interrupted him.  
"Ay! Rich people! Better hop aways before Batman thinks I'm the joker and gets me!"   
Spain looked out his window and saw a crazy dark figure hop by the front of his gates. He rolled his eyes and headed back to his closet.  
"Crazies these days.."   
He changed his torn clothes and was planning to take a quick nap before a knock interrupted his decision. He opened the door and saw a very annoyed Puerto Rico.  
"Spain, you dumbass, did you not hear that voice outside?"  
Spain tilted his head in confusion.   
"Yes, what about it?"  
Puerto Rico gave him a 'are you serious' look.  
"That was Mexico's voice. Aren't you like.. trying to kidnap him or something?!" Puerto Rico snapped, not caring if he was aiding in his brother's kidnap. He just missed the darn taco eating teen and wanted him to be here with them.  
Spain's eyes widened and he bolted down the hallway and out the front door. He took time to lock the door and ran across the stoned pathway, throwing the gate open. He looked left and right before deciding on left and tried to spot the teen.  
'You won't get away from me this time!' He thought viciously.  
He reached the end of the block and what he saw was enough to boil his blood. A man was on top of his Mexico, holding a knife to his neck and pushing him down to stay on the floor. His eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a heavy frown. His conquistador instincts kicked in and he yanked the man off of him, landing multiple hits on his face. The man didn't have time to react and quickly fell unconscious. He continued to curse and beat the guy before he threw him away like a piece of garbage into a nearby dumpster. He tried to will his anger away before he actually killed the stranger.  
'Calm down... Calm down. Happy thoughts.. Happy Thoughts!'  
He finally toned down the red from his face and the shaking from his hands before he turned to the Mexican laying on the floor. He grinned widely and spoke in a cheerful tone.  
"Time to go home amor!"


	15. "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexico returns "home". The twins and England realizes he's missing.

Spain didn't know what to think when Mexico didn't make any move to get away from him. He expected a more.. maybe violent reaction. However the country laid there, pouting with his arms crossed while staring at the sky. Spain approached him and invaded his vision.  
"Erm. Mexico? Estas bien?"  
"No. My hermanos wouldn't give me any attention and now the nice man didn't give me a kiss! Am I just ugly?"  
Spain noticed the way Mexico's gaze was out of focus and his cheeks were glowing red.  
"Um. No amor, you're actually very.. handsome."  
He was very confused at the teen. It was like that time when he was on the speeding car's roof and the boy called him gay. The country gave him a smile which quickly made his face burst into the color of a tomato.  
"Ahh finally. Someone preciates me. You are very handsome too! Jajaja. Wait til my brothers hear this."  
Mexico made no move to get up so Spain bent down and picked him up carefully, noting the cast on his ankle.  
"As I was saying, it's time to go home amor!"  
"H..home? Home! Ahh, I missed my home. It had cactuses and deserts. Beautiful, very beautiful." He clapped his hands.  
"No not that home Nuevacita. Your home here in Madrid, from before."  
"Ohhhhhhh. So you must know my colonizer, Spain! He's so weird. Let me tell you some chisme." (gossip)  
"Actually I am-"  
"Yes! I know you're interested but callate tu boca and listen! That man is no bueno. He's sooo possessive! Like get a hobby man. I remember when he didn't like the way Portugal looked at me. Like, of course he was looking at me, I was speaking to him! He kicked Portugal out that day and I rarely seen him since."  
Spain walked slower to listen to him, remembering vividly the event he just told. He huffed at Mexico's complaint at him, he was just trying to protect him.  
Mexico closed his eyes in annoyance and continued.  
"Oh my god, don't even get me started on the time he thought I was dating the thirteen colonies. Like gross! I never ever ever eVER saw him as someone worthy as a love interest, it just doesn't feel right! England and him threw hands though! Damn, things were extreme that day! But somehow, I was punished even though all I did was sneak out and play with my own brother. Can you believe that? Dios mio, my ass didn't stop hurting for that whole month!" He took up a very depressed tone and looked on the verge of tears. Spain picked up his pace to avoid anymore stories but the Mexican changed his tone.  
"Okay but he was weirdddd. Like his accent when he says gracias and corazon. He says grathias and corathon. Like.. ew gross. Jajajaja! Oh and he smells like tomatoes alot! I bet he bathes in them. Jajajaja! Oh OH! And when he does this thing where he dresses up as a fairy and-"  
"Mexico! What's wrong with you? Did you drink before you went outside?"  
"Hm? No, I took a lot of pain pills and the world went fuzzy!"  
'Well that explains it.' He thought as they finally reached the gate. He shifted the country so that he was now over his shoulder again and used the other hand to unlock the gate. Mexico hummed out a tune and watched the man lock the gate again.  
"Hey.. I never got your name Señor."  
"Just call me Antonio."  
"What a coincidence, that was Spain's name!"  
They reached the front door and Spain again fumbled to open and close it with a lock. Once they were inside, many countries were already in the living room, watching Puerto Rico and Guam in their continued chess game. Spain entered, looking quite smug at his achievement of obtaining his ex colony.  
"Everybody! Look who's favorite Mexican I have~”  
The countries quickly looked over and flocked around him to greet back their sibling.  
"Mexico!"  
"We missed you so much!"  
"You leave me alone with these people again and I will kill you."  
"You're so lucky you didn't arrive at this prison earlier."  
"Ay! Give your sister a hug!"  
Spain turned so that Mexico was facing them and the said person stared blankly, analyzing each of his siblings before giving a goofy smile.  
"Hey! It's my hermanos and hermanas! You guys... Have you met Antonio? He's really a great guy! We talked shit about Spainnn so he's cool!"  
The rest of his siblings looked at him very confused.  
"Mexico, Antonio is Spain. The dumbass holding you."  
"Oh.." Mexico blinked before taking it in.  
"Oh! Sorry Espana! Thought you were Antonio. He must have left... Well hola anyways! You dick head. Jajajaja!"  
Mexico wiggled, signaling that he wanted to be put down. He wasn't, however, and Argentina quickly took notice of the cast on his foot.  
"Ay dios! What happened to your foot?! Do I need to fight somebody?!" She glared the Spaniards back and Mexico shook his head.  
"Nooo. Ankle! Broked. I tell you later. I took pills for it though but maybe too much..." He giggle and closed his eyes, laying his head on Spain's shoulder.  
"Espana, please take me to bed. I'm soo tired!"  
"Okay Mexico. Say goodnight to your siblings."  
"Buenos Nachos!" He waved at them crazily and circled his arms around the other's neck.  
"Buenos Noches Hijos! I'll see you tomorrow." Spain also called out, leaving towards the hall.  
"Buenos Noches Espana." Colombia and El Salvador responded, ignoring their siblings suspicious stares towards them other than Ecuador who looked quite bored.  
"We'll just talk to Mexico when he's sober I guess." DR commented and the others agreed.

Spain arrived at his room with Mexico and gently placed the nation down on his bed. He would have to clean the actual Mexican's room out while he's asleep since it is still covered in dust and spider webs. He closed the door and removed his own shoes for some sandals. He then removed the Mexican's boots and Sombrero afterwards. He gently placed them on the floor and adjusted him so that he laid comfortably without the chance of falling off and further injuring his ankle. The Mexican remained silent but curious, his eyes wide with his every move. After they were settled, Spain threw himself next to him and got on his phone, reading through all of Romano's threats from the car crash incident and his demand for free pasta. He tsked and replied that he will have a container of pasta delivered to him in the morning and added a smiley face for extra effect. He smiled at the middle finger emoji before feeling himself being pulled. He was suddenly on top of Mexico, who was staring at him intensely.  
"Espana. I want a smooch."  
"Wha-what?"  
"The nice man was going to give me a smooch but you stole it from me! Give it back."  
"N-no. Mexico, you're drugged. You don't actually want it."  
"Give it back!" The Mexican pushed his face forward, trying to connect his lips with him.  
"Agh! Nuevacita! No! Wait until you're sober!"  
The Spaniard blushed furiously and struggled to get off the Mexican below him. After a minute of struggling, the Mexican succeeded, lightly pressing his lips against the other's. A jolt awoke in the Spaniard at the act of love from his "crush" and he eventually returned the kiss more firmly. He melted at the way the other returned it and quickly made it more deeper and passionate. The Mexican allowed it and soon his lips were on his former colony's neck, his hands roaming all over him. He managed to make one mark under his bandana before realizing what he had done. He pounced off of him like he was suddenly on fire and fell to the floor with a thud. The Mexican giggled at his cat like pounce off of him and quickly fell asleep, content with his smooch. Spain cursed internally at his stupidity and scrambled out of the room. Mexico was going to freak if he found out that they kissed and will probably accuse him of still being a molester! It was technically some sort of forced assault since the Mexican couldn't consent properly.  
He wanted to die, and fast but first he had to find some make up or something to cover up the mark. Maybe then, will he be able to get away with it. He set out to find Colombia and eventually found her coming out the shower, a towel on her head.  
"Colombia! Do you have any makeup?"  
"Oh! No. But I know Argentina does." She noticed Spain's strained expression before adding.  
"But I can ask for you if you want to."  
"Yes! Thank you hija."  
"Why do you need it?!" A new voice came from behind them and they turned to see a suspicious glare from Argentina.  
Spain began to sweat and tried to think of a good excuse.  
"I.. have a very weird.. rash and I need to cover it."  
"Let me see it."  
"No!" He held his hands in front of him and took a step back.  
"Why not?"  
"It's very.. nasty."  
"I don't mind."  
Spain cursed his ex daughter's responses before finally getting a good idea.  
"It's on my ass."  
"Take it." Argentina scrunched her face and snapped her fingers. Her bird Lupe flew in a few seconds later with a small bag in her claws. Spain grabbed the bag and smiled.  
"Thank you Tina!"  
"And don't mix up the colors!" She screamed at his departing form before muttering 'rash assed bitch' and stomping away. Colombia laughed at her comment and left for her room too, planning to eat Ecuador's spare banana stash.

Italy and his brother returned to a very smokey living room. The walls were black and the clouds of smoke were still floating around in some places. The twins were passed out on their couch and England was seated on the floor with what appeared to be burnt soup. He looked highly scarred over what had happened in the time they weren't present in and Romano bursted into a rant.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHAT IS THAT IN THE BOWL? TAR? AND WHY IS OUR LIVING ROOM BLACK!"  
"Ve! It's actually a very nice color Romano!"  
"OKAY IT IS BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"  
The twins woke up to his yells and groaned at the mess surrounding them.  
"England tried to cook..."  
"Fire everywhere..."  
"Evil soup."  
"Very evil."  
Italy gasped and clutched his brother for comfort.  
"How TERRIBLE! YOU POOR THINGS!"  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
The two Italies continued to bicker, which brought America and Canada to their senses. The two coughed and waved the excess smoke away before looking at their hosts.  
"Ugh. Why are you two always arguing?"  
"Ew what are you holding England?!"  
England looked at Canada with a very sad expression.  
"Tomato soup."  
The Italies screamed at the burnt moving soup and England threw it, making it land on the wall.  
"Hey! You're going to clean that bastard!" Romano yelled, scooping up Jalapeño from the shrimp position he was in, next to the couch. He quickly moved to put the kitten somewhere without smoke and the twins suddenly started to look around for something.  
"What are you two looking for?" England asked, wiping his hands against his vest.  
"Mexico. Have you seen him?"  
"Um.. no."  
"Me neither" Canada added, looking very worried.  
"I know! The door was unlocked so he must have left to go get some pasta!" Italy helpfully added in, gesturing at the front door. The three gaped at each other before running in all different directions.  
"We have to find him before Spain does!"  
"I need to call someone!"  
"Wait where are you going?! We need to look now!"  
The three stood in one place and argued over what to do while Italy stared from the corner.  
"Maybe you three should separate!"  
The three stopped in their argument before silently agreeing and running in their own directions.  
"I'm going to call someone!"  
"I'm going to look outside!"  
"I'm going to just look around here before we actually assume he's outside."  
Italy smiled at Mexico's worried family before leaving to go get a fan for the smokey room.


	16. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish Latin countries formally reunites with sober Mexico, who freaks out. The American twins and England continue their search for their missing member.

Mexico woke up groggily. The world was blurry and his ankle was killing him. He shut his eyes in annoyance and turned onto his side, prepared to fall back asleep again.   
Until, he felt someone staring at him.  
Their eyes burned into his face and he frowned.  
"Stop looking at me America. I'm not going to make you breakfast tacos, it's too early."  
....  
"America stop."  
....  
"America! I will k- GAHHH!"  
He rolled off the bed and whined at the pain shooting from his ankle up towards his entire leg. His eyes had made contact with jade green eyes and he definitely recognized them from anywhere.   
"Oh! I'm sorry, are you okay Nuevocito-"  
Mexico crawled as fast as he can towards the door and managed to avoid the other's attempt to grab him.   
"Wait!"  
He sped down the hall and crashed into Nicaragua's legs.  
"Ow!"   
She turned around to glare but was met with Mexico looking quite lost.  
"Hermano.. Are you okay?"   
"Hermana! Hide me, quick!"  
She obliged and took off her towel from her head and her other towel and tied them together. She then wrapped them around her waist and montioned for him to crawl under. He did just as Spain appeared around the corner, looking very worried.  
"Nicaragua, have you seen your brother?"  
"No."  
"Okay, gracias anyways."  
He sped past her and she shook her head.   
"You can come out now."   
He crawled out and thanked her. She noticed his broken ankle and picked him up to support his side.   
"Let's go to my room."  
He agreed and the two walked towards it, encountering Costa Rica and Bolivia, who went to go notify their other siblings on joining them. They reached her room and he was placed on her bed. She took the towels off and threw them onto the floor. Some minutes later, the rest of their siblings filed in and they all seated themselves onto the bed and floor.   
"Lupe! Close the door." Argentina commanded her bird and the blue bird obeyed.   
The siblings finally let loose and took turns hugging the life out of Mexico.   
"Hermano! It's been so long!"  
"It's only been three days Honduras."  
"It was so boring! Especially Paraguay."  
"Hey! You're the boring one Uruguay."  
"I missed you!"  
"No, I missed him more!"  
They laughed and smacked each other. Mexico smiled and returned their hugs.   
"Staying with the gringo makes a man crazy, eh?"   
They all shook their heads and exchanged gossip.   
"Did you know that Spain stores tomatoes in the bathroom? I found a ton of them in his cabinet!"   
"Wow! How embarrassing. Do you also know that he dresses up like a fairy sometimes?!"  
"No way!!"  
"Yes wey!"  
They laughed again and spoke some more.   
After a while, the siblings grew hungry and hesitated in leaving to get food. After all, it was already a pain having to ask the man for things.  
"I really don't know how I got here anyways. My brothers are so dumb, they couldn't even keep me from getting into trouble for one night! Now I'm stuck here with that bastard and you guys. Gross."  
Guam smacked him in the head and he let out a small grin. Chile cleared his throat from the back of the group.  
"I will sacrifice myself to get food for you guys!"  
His siblings quickly thanked him and hugged him before shoving him out into the hallway. Peru held his hand and squeezed it before wishing him luck and returning back inside, promising to come if he needed help.   
Chile walked with his fists tight, trying to find their kidnapper/host. He saw movement in the living room and found the brunette looking quite frustrated. At the moment, he had considered just leaving and telling his siblings that he had already left the house but the man saw him before he could bolt. The man quickly wiped any features of frustration on his face and offered him a smile. He smiled back, due to the fact that the Spainiard's smile was quite contagious and that he was very nervous. He ignored the tick in his left eye and stepped forward.   
"I.. Do you have something.. erm.. I.. Breakfast please."  
He turned red at his pathetic attempt to communicate and at the loud burst of laughter from the other. He glared and crossed his arms, not finding it funny at all.  
"Of course mi hijo! Why didn't you just say so? I'll go make something for you all. But first, I need Nuevocito to come out." He suddenly scowled and slammed his fist onto the small table.   
"Now."  
Chile stared wide eyed at the floor and nodded. Spain smiled again and headed towards the kitchen. Chile stuck his tongue out and made a few rude gestures towards his back before scurrying away back to Nicaragua's room. He was immediately embraced by Peru and was subjected to being scanned and analyzed by him for any hint of neglect. When he found none, he sighed in relief and patted his head before heading back to his spot. Chile simply brushed him off before giving his announcement.  
"He said he'll make us something. But he wants to see you first Mexico."   
Mexico groaned from his comfy spot on the bed and didn't open his eyes.   
"I guess we'll starve."  
"Mexico! I am literally going to die! I will eat you if you don't get out!!" DR threatened and others quickly agreed with her. They haven't ate for at least a day since Spain wasn't there much yesterday to make food.  
Mexico childishly made a 'hmph!' sound and crossed his arms.  
"Don wanna."  
"Mexico..."  
"Hmph!"  
"Mexico!"  
"NUh UH!"  
"MEXICO!!" Cuba grabbed him and carried him bridal style. He ran out the room and threw him gently onto the hallway floor. He then closed Nicaragua's door and Mexico was left with a big pout on his face.  
"Fuck yourselves!"   
He struggled to get up, grabbing onto Nicaragua's door handle. He nearly cried when his ankle bent to his left and finally managed to get up after five minutes. He looked really dumb when he hopped down the hall on his left foot. But he huffed and continued on with his face exposing a blank look. But internally, he dreaded being civil with the brunette as he hasn't really ever been civil with him since he was a colony. But he knew about his siblings' crazy hunger wrath and cared about them enough to do what he had to do. Even if deep inside, the young child in him desperately wanted him to go hop out the front door and never come back. He finally arrived at the kitchen and landed on the shiny white floor with an "oof." Hopping was a lot of work after all. The brunette in front of him paused in chopping tomatoes and slowly placed the knife down onto the counter. He turned around and stared at the country who stared at his boots in return. Mexico heard a tsking sound, which sounded a lot like England's tsk, and felt hands go around his waist. He let out a protest but was ignored as Spain picked him up and kissed his forehead. He blushed and started to push against his chest rapidly.   
"Ew!! Don't do that again bastard!"  
"Ah. Just like my Romano!"   
Mexico was placed on a chair in the corner and Spain returned to chopping tomatoes as if nothing ever happened. Mexico stayed silent, staring at his gloves before coming to a realization.  
"Hey, Bullfucker?"  
"Yes nuevocito? And don't call me that."  
"Then don't call me that! Where are my boots?! And my sombrero?!" He spat out rudely as if he was accusing him of murder.   
"Oh they're in my room, you can go get them if you want but you better come back." He answered ignoring the other's tone. Mexico huffed and struggled to get up from his seat. He then landed back onto the floor on his stomach and again had to feel the brunette's hands on him.   
"Oh, sorry I forgot about your ankle! I'll go get them." He was placed back on the chair and the man ran out. He glared at his ankle and considered finding more pills to knock him out for the rest of the week before scratching his neck under his bandana.   
'I really should stay away from pills though if I ended up here...'  
Spain reentered the kitchen and handed him his things before going back to the counter. Mexico could have sworn he saw a small blush on the other's face but he quickly shrugged it off and carefully place his boots back on, ignoring the searing pain of his right foot. He placed his sombrero on his head and finally managed to relax a bit. Until, Spain turned towards him with a red soaked knife in his hand.   
He screamed and fumbled for his hidden pistol, taking it out just as the country arrived in front of him.  
"Nuevoo! It's tomato juice! Please relax."  
"What are you doing?!" Uruguay bursted in with Paraguay and the twins screamed together at the sight of the red knife and Mexico's horrified expression. Spain quickly turned toward them.   
"Wait, hijos! It's tomat-"  
"What's going ON?!" Costa Rica and Panama barged in next and joined their brothers in screaming. Spain looked torn between being very concerned and very confused.   
"Hijas, please! It's just-"   
"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" Puerto Rico and DR came in and joined the four in harmony and soon everyone was running about and screaming their heads off. Spain sat there, looking very unsure on what to do as Mexico finally remembered the tomatoes he had been chopping earlier. Mexico lifted his pistol and shot towards the roof, silencing everyone but Spain, who complained about the roof being damaged.   
"It's just tomatoes siblings! You can stop now, my bad!" He blushed at his mistake and his siblings stopped running like headless chickens. They simply looked at each other before returning back to Nicaragua's room, leaving the two alone in the kitchen again. Mexico sighed and scratched his neck again while Spain went to go wash his knife. He placed his pistol back where it was and cleared his throat.  
"Why did you want me here?"  
He saw Spain pause in his cleaning before he continued much slower.   
"I wanted to talk."  
"About what?!"  
"About us."  
"I don't think so." Mexico grumbled crossing his arms. A clean knife ledged into the table in front of him and he jolted back.  
"I do think so." Spain stared at him intensely before drying his hands and walking towards the seat in front of him.   
"I want to make this work."

It has been five hours of searching the city since they realized that the personification of Mexico was missing. The three had called up their bosses and asked for another week or so for their stay in Madrid, which their bosses eventually gave in to.   
"UGh where can his bloody Taco eating aRSE BE?!"  
England raged around like an escaped hospital patient, flipping trash cans and people alike. The twins followed him, making sure he didn't get arrested or beaten up for his behavior. The streets of Madrid were trashed as England rumbled down them, searching every inch with the other two in tow. So far they haven't managed to find any trace of their lost brother and America was waiting for some phone call, ignoring the two's bickering. Canada sighed depressingly and looked under another parked car.   
"Mexico, you here?"   
No one replied and he got up from the floor, looking quite defeated.   
"We're never going to find him." He gave in, leaning against a wall. England glared and kicked another trashcan, knowing that the Canadian was correct.   
"Yes, I know where he is!" A bright voice piped up as America skipped towards the two with his phone at his ear.  
"Where?!" The two said in union and the American shut his phone and gave a heroic pose.   
"There was a report of a drugged crazy man around up town at this address before he was attacked but was rumored to be saved by a tall brunette. I pinpointed this location and it was about one block from Spain's house. And what is Spain? A brunette! Dang, Can the hero deliver or what?!"  
The other two scowled at America's ego and quickly cleared their heads of insults.  
"Then he's been kidnapped!"  
"That's right! As a very good hero, I cannot allow Captain Hook Spain to kidnap my little brother! I am going to rescue him! Who's with me?"   
Canada and England hollered out their agreements before England stepped towards him.  
"You bloody git, but I'm making the plan!"  
"What? No way! I should!"  
"I think I should!"   
The three argued in the middle of the street, wasting more time and attracting the attention of two snitches who quickly went on their phones and texted their friend to give him a heads up. France and Prussia grinned at the reply they received and walked away, whistling and laughing madly torwards another street.


	17. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain and Mexico reach an agreement. While a new member joins the ACE squad.

"No."  
"Nuevo.. Please just lis-"  
"Don't call me that!"   
He huffed and crossed his arms. The man in front of him, however, remained determined and wouldn't let his idea go.   
"Mexico. This can work in two ways. You can either agree and this can go by smoothly or... you don't and make everything hell."  
"Everything is hell! I hate you! I don't want to be here! WE don't want to be here! Why are you forcing us to relive our past?" The Mexican finally barked out, tired of pretending everything was okay.   
"I just want to make things better again! You guys won't give me a chance!"  
"We don't have to give you a chance! You were horrible back then and even if you changed, I still can't forgive and forget!"  
"I'm not trying to make you forget! I admit I was a horrible person but I can't go back and fix anything. All I can do is try to rebuild anything that we had!"  
"We had nothing!" Mexico jerked up from his seat, forgetting about his ankle. He fell forward and was caught by the other. He struggled in his grasp but the other wouldn't let him go.   
"Let go."  
"No Mexico, we still need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
"It's unhealthy to continue like this. That's why I have you all here now. I may not ever gain your forgiveness but I want to help you let go of the past. Not completely but just enough to never let it break you down as much again."  
Mexico remained quiet, staring at the floor. His face was filled with anger but his eyes were filled with pain. A tear fell out of his eye and he slowly nodded his head.  
"You're right. I.. I just can't forget. I can't move on. Every time I see you, I just want to run and hide. I shouldn't be so weak, I'm a strong country. I'm Mexico for god's sake! So, I won't forgive for shit but I guess I should make this easier for me and my siblings...I agree."   
Spain smiled brightly and embraced him, earning a crack from the others back and a "Don't hug me!".  
He ignored him, of course, and picked up the country and carried him into the living room.  
"Hey! Let go! I can hop just fine!"  
He smacked him and landed on the couch.   
"NINOS! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM! NOW!"   
Spain ignored his throbbing cheek and yelled out into the hallway. Mexico's ears ringed from his yell and all of his siblings came in dazed at the volume that penetrated their ears. Spain turned to him and smiled.   
"You tell them. I will go get food ready."  
He left the room and Mexico was left alone with his brothers and sisters.   
"Why did he call us?" Guatamala asked as she crouched down next to him.   
"I... I did something you guys probably won't like..."  
"What? What did you do?!" Panama stepped forward in a threatening tone.   
"We... Talked. and.. I agreed... For all of us.. that we would.. not act so hostile or rude towards him ... But we are no longer locked in this house unless it's night time so that's good! Oh and we have to sort of..Have to.. hang out with him all week."  
He said the last part quickly and smiled nervously at all the looks he was getting.  
"WhAT DID YOU DOO?!" Panama grabbed his shirt and jerked him back and forward.   
"It- Its just for a week! Then we can go! He cut our time in half! I had to agree, I don't think we can handle being here for TWO weeks! But if we just do what he says, then it'll be quick and everything will be okay!" He reassured them and sighed in relief when Panama eventually released him.   
"Argh! This will be painful. But I guess that makes sense." She grumbled. His other siblings fumed but eventually agreed with Panama.  
"Alright then, as much as you all really want to, and I sure as hell really do, we cant act like he's the worst shit on earth. Even though he is. We have to act civil and chill around him. He will only let us out after the week if we do so. Let all of your curses and rage now before we enter the dining room."   
His siblings nodded and took in deep breaths.   
"UGH THIS SOO STUPID!"  
"STUPID PERRAA! I HATE YOU!"  
"GO TO HELL BASTARD!"  
"WHY IS THIS SO UNFAIR!"  
"GO FUCK YOUSELF!"   
Others banged on the walls and threw furniture around.   
Mexico laughed at his siblings' antics and soon, everyone was laughing over what someone else has said. The laughter eventually died down and Argentina helped Mexico up.   
"Vamos Hermano. To our deaths!"   
"I will miss you hermana."  
"You go first Honduras."  
"No, you go Salvador!"  
"No way!"  
"Why are you even called Salvador then if you aren't even saving us?!"  
"Can it Guatemala! What kind of name is that anyways?!"  
The Central American siblings argued and the others rolled their eyes and pushed them all inside. 

"OKAY! YOU WIN! JUST STOP YELLING IN MY BLOODY EAR!"   
England roared out and stomped a few feet away. Canada had given up very quickly when the other two paid him no mind in the beginning. He stared from his place on the sidewalk and watched England's face start to fill with red. America grinned in victory before going on his phone again.   
"Of course the hero wins! Now, my plan involves some help.. So.. he should be here any moment now!"  
"Who should be here any moment now?" Canada asked since England was too busy throwing trash cans around to listen.   
"My informant of course! He's the one who told me of Mexico's last location and got me the Batman mobile from my house!"  
"That car was definitely not the batmobile Alfred."  
"Yes it was! Well the duplicate knock off version anyways. I wouldn't risk the actua-"   
"IF WE ARE DONE STANDING AROUND HERE LIKE MORONS, CAN WE ACTUALLY DISCUSS YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A PLAN?!"  
"Dude! My plan is going to be awesome! And if you were listening, I told you that we have to wait for my informant!"  
"Since when did you have a bloody informant?!"  
"Since he promised me that he'd help hook me and Argentina up."   
England and Canada screeched at the newcomer but America just laughed and embraced him with one arm.  
"You know it Brazil! Trust me, I know just the thing that will finally tie you two love birds for good! I am the love expert after all!"  
"America, I had to be the one to confess my feelings for you. You just cried and ran away." England's commented with a poker face. America just blushed and looked away.  
"No I didn't."  
"He did?" The other two asked curiously.   
"Oh yes, he did. He-"   
"Oh they don't need to know-"  
"Went missing for days. When I finally managed to find him, he was clinging to Germany at his place, asking him for advice. Oh, you should have seen Germany! He was looked so confused! Oh and the frog and his friends were there babying him and giving him horrible advi-"   
"OKAY SO ON TO MY PLAN!" America interrupted a smiling England. The replica of Portugal, except for his hair and eyes being black with his skin being tanner, stepped forward with Canada.   
"It better be good America. My uncle Spain doesn't mess around!"  
"It is good. And you are my number one advantage! Here's what we need to do."   
He motioned them to come closer and the four of them gathered into a huddle. Not everyone knew it but the plan America created was about to change everything...


	18. New Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish Household receives a new guest.

"Pass the salt."  
"No get it yourself! After all, I have a weird name!"  
"Fine then I'll save myself!"  
El Salvador, spanish for "The Savior", refrained from throwing his fork across the table and got up. Everyone stared at their plates silently as he whisked the salt from its place and returned back to his seat.  
"Well you live up to the land of the trees or something. You are very hairy."   
"WH-"   
Guatemala, a name that either means the land of the trees or between the trees, was quickly silenced by Nicaragua's kick to the shin. El Salvador received the same response from Honduras and the two silently glared at each other. The other nations refrained from furthering the argument, noticing Spain's slight frown towards their behavior.   
'Just one week.. Just one week'   
Bolivia chanted in her head as she turned towards their former colonizer and forced a very fake smile.  
"This food is amazing, thank you for making it." Her smile trembled from the great force and her eye twitched. Spain didn't seem to notice however as he beamed with satisfaction.  
"No problem at all! I am very glad you liked it."  
Bolivia nodded and released her painful expression when he looked away. Uruguay patted her back and Paraguay stuck his tongue out. Chile giggled from his seat at Paraguay's facial expression and quickly gained the attention of Spain, who looked at Paraguay.   
"What.. what were you doing?"  
"Oh I just burned my tongue."  
Spain didn't look convinced and raised an eyebrow.   
"The food isn't that hot for me."  
"Mine was."  
"Let me see."   
Paraguay panicked and jerked his plate back.   
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because... I don't want you to get burned."  
"I'll be fine. Now let me see hijo."  
He reached over the table and before he could reach his plate, Peru let out a fake yelp.   
"España! You knocked my water over."  
He gestured at the empty glass he knocked over himself.   
"Oh! Sorry here let me-"  
"Argh! You knocked over the salt all over my plate!"  
The other countries withheld their contained laughter over how much of a mess "Spain" was making. Meanwhile, the said country looked really apologetic and scrambled to fix everything he supposedly knocked over. Colombia got up to help him and even she withheld a chuckle over his frantic fuss to make things right. Everyone rushed to eat their dinner with the distractions that the others had made so that they could leave unnoticed. Cuba finished first and stuck his tongue out at the rest of his siblings before dashing out the dining room. Puerto Rico glared at where his brother was and looked back at Spain's attempt to clean the table away from water and salt. He shook his head and watched boredly, hoping for some entertainment. He eventually got it when the front door bell rang and Spain stopped trying to clean the table to go get it.   
"No Espana. I want to go get it!" Guam ran past him and the brunette followed him anyways. His siblings, curious over who Spain had invited over, followed after them and gaped at the person.   
There stood the representation of Brazil, who beamed and waved rapidly at his neighbors. Argentina blushed and waved back with equal energy.   
"Hola Brazil. What do you need?" Spain asked stepping in front of Argentina's view of him. The Brazilian shrugged and entered inside without permission.  
"Just wanted to visit my uncle, is that wrong?" He wore an innocent look and Spain cringed at the resemblance the country had with his older brother.   
"Well now is not really a good time..."  
"EY BRAZIL!!"   
Mexico hopped in and smacked him in the back of the head as a greeting.   
"EY! Mexico, long time no see! How was the machete I gave you?"  
"Works like a charm! Oy! Argentina! Come say hi to Brazil!" Mexico sent him a wink and hopped to the side to make room for Argentina. The girl came and the two blushed furiously and looked to the side.  
"Hola Brazil."  
"Ola Argentina. You look nice today."  
"You look very nice today too."  
Mexico fangirled from the side with Peru and Spain glared at Brazil.  
"Brazil. You can't just barge in here-"  
"Yeah. I guess so. Maybe I should tell Portug-"   
"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Spain closed the door and headed back to the dining room to clean up. The countries heard a roar of laughter from the other side of the front door but shrugged it off and headed torwards the living room.   
"It's been a while amigos!" Brazil said smiling and sat on the couch next to Argentina. He looked around the room and noticed little things that no one seemed to point out.  
"So um.. Why are your clothes wet Peru? And why do you have salt on you Salvador? And why are you all here and are not running out the open front gate?"   
The two mentioned shrugged and Guam took the time to explain.  
"We reached an agreement to behave and he would cut our stay in half. We don't have enough time to leave this country before he probably orders all airports to delay flights towards the Americas anyways."  
Brazil looked thoughtful before nodding and tapping his hand on the armrest. He looked back at the kitchen, making sure that they weren't being listened in on before turning to Argentina and gesturing her to lean towards him.  
He whispered something to her and she nodded, whispering it to the rest of her siblings.  
"Are you sure?" Puerto Rico asked looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Brazil nodded.   
"Yes but you're going to have to listen and do everything I say for this to work."  
They all nodded and departed into different directions.  
"Atta boy." Argentina nudged him and he smiled giving her a brief hug.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too. You should stop by more often, it's been a while."  
"Yeah, I know."   
Brazil was suddenly yanked back and dragged towards the kitchen.  
"Brazil! I need some help with this big mess. Now."   
He waved goodbye to Argentina, who waved back before heading towards her room. There, she grinned at the thought of America's risky plan before calling out for her bird Lupe to do her some favors.

"Okay Brazil, the plan won't work if you aren't in there. My heroic plan to save them and my wingman plan to hook you up with Argentina. If you manage to get inside, make sure he isn't near you to listen when you tell the others, got it?"  
"Yes America. We literally discussed this on the way here."  
"Alright then! Is the wire and hidden camera fine?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay bro, we are all set to go! Now get in there!"  
America pushed him towards the entrance and quickly tackled Canada and England to some bushes as Brazil rang the doorbell. He peeked from his spot to see Guam open the door and smile. He cheered quietly before seeing dark Lord Spain creep up behind Guam and stare at Brazil.   
'Geez, Spain really is a creepy tsundere.'   
America shivered at the way the said country discreetly blocked Argentina from Brazil and made it obvious that he wasn't welcomed here. His brother Canada peeked up next to him and they both fangirled over Brazil and Argentina talking and blushing.   
"Aww, they are so cute!"  
"I know!" They whispered towards each other. They listened in again and heard Brazil try to say "Portugal" before the door was slammed shut. England, overhearing Brazil's comment through his own headset, burst out with laughter over Spain's reaction to his older brother. America and Canada threw themselves onto him, trying to shut him up.  
"Iggy! You're going to get us caught!"  
"Please be quiet!"  
"BUAhahhaha! I cANT! I just-!"  
He gasped for air as Canada landed a hard punch in his gut. America gaped and smacked him upside the head.  
"Canada! Why did you hit him?!"  
"He was going to get us caught! I panicked, Im sorry."  
England nodded his head from his fetal position and tried to regain his composure.   
"Don- Dont worry about it chap. I nee-needed that anyways."   
The three got up and ran to the side of the house.   
"Okay, which window was he going to open again?"  
"Oh... I don't remember."  
"What do you mean you don't bloody fucking remember?!"  
"Well I don't see you remembering either!"  
"He told you specifically though!"  
America and England bickered as Canada again took a seat on the ground.   
'This plan is totally going to blow.'


	19. US together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexico has a flashback to the time where he was first brought to Spain's house. America joins Brazil as new guest number 2.

Mexico hopped towards his room after hearing Brazil's announcement. He felt very bothered by the plan Brazil had told them and just wanted to sleep until he was dead. He nodded his head towards DR and Costa Rica in a form of goodnight before entering his room and closing the door. He sucked his breath in towards the familiar setting and ignored the dread filling his chest. He blinked away small tears and hopped towards his bed, throwing himself on it. There, he stared at the recently painted ceiling, which used to contain small drawings he had made. He frowned at the coverage before scratching his neck and turning to his side. There, he remembered the first time he was brought inside Spain's home, which was very new and alive compared to now.

The man carried the newly discovered colony at a far distance, looking quite disgusted at the boy's appearance. The boy, who had big brown eyes and long black hair, wore nothing but a cloth that surrounded his hips and reached a little above his knees. His face still had a bit of blood on it and his ears contained silver earrings. The man reached his home and walked in, quickly letting go of the boy once they reached a table. The colony's eyes were wide and his mouth trembled. The other paid him no mind however, calling out into the hallway for his two other kids.   
"HISPANIOLA! CUBA! VEN A TRAERME ALGUNAS ROPAS Y TIJERAS! " (HISPANIOLA! CUBA! GO BRING ME SOME CLOTHES AND SCISSORS!)  
Two little toddlers ran in a few minutes later carrying a set of long sleeved shirts and a pair of scissors. Spain smiled and petted their heads before shooing them off to their chores. He turned back to find empty space on the table and scowled.   
"Esto nino.. NUEVA!" (This boy.. NEW!)  
He stormed out, clutching the items in one hand, and started to slam doors open in an effort to find him. He growled when he couldn't find him and was about to go find his axe when he paused in the middle of the room. Sniffing filled his ears and he carefully walked towards the source as quietly as possible. He reached the bathroom and peeked inside, blinking in surprise at what he saw. New Spain was sitting in the bathtub, rubbing his tears away as Puerto Rico bathed him. The toddler picked the dirt and blood out of his hair and petted his hair in sympathy.   
"N- nu llores hermanito." (D-Don't cry brother.)  
The Puerto Rican stuttered with his new language and scrubbed his face. Spain couldn't help but let out a squeal and ran inside, picking Puerto Rico up and spinning him around.  
"Ay Puerto Rico! Eres muy precioso!" (Oh Puerto Rico, you are very precious!)  
Puerto Rico tensed at the spinning room but soon relaxed when he realized that he was in no danger. The Spaniard put him down and approached New Spain, continuing from where Puerto Rico had left off.   
"Para el otro vez, digame antes de hacer algo, entiendes Rico?" (For the other time, tell me before you do something, understand Rico?)  
"Si Espaka"   
"España hijo." (Spain son.)  
"Es..pak.."  
"Olvidelo." (Forget it.)  
He smiled slightly at Puerto Rico's curious gaze at his washing of the savage and after half an hour, finally managed to make the boy radiate fresh and clean. He motioned Puerto Rico to get him a towel and the toddler obeyed, running out the room. Spain waited patiently, staring at the boy who stared back wide eyed. They both continued to do so before Spain grinned.  
"You're so cute when you stare like that."  
The boy blinked before opening his mouth.  
"E.. Espwana."  
His three colonies ran inside with concern when they heard a high pitched squeal come from down the hall and were shocked at the sight of their colonizer embracing their wet crying frightened brother. The brunette had a huge smile on his face and his cheeks were red with happiness.  
"Si Nuevo España! España! Tu nombre y mios!" (Yes New Spain! Spain! Your name and mine!)  
The boy bawled and pushed against the Spaniard, frightened at the outburst the other had made.  
Hispaniola ran forward, tugging on her boss' sleeve.  
"Suelta mi hermano jefe! Tiene miedo!" (Let go of my brother boss! He's scared!)  
The Spaniard finally relented after a few more seconds before grabbing the towel from Puerto Rico and wrapping it around the newbie. He carried the colony, who struggled and wiggled in his grasp, back to the table and began to wipe him down. New Spain blushed at the stares he received from his siblings before meeting a face full of towel that dried up his tears and unruly hair. He was then laid down and had underwear placed on him. He relaxed at being covered before scowling at how uncomfortable the new garments were on him. He was then sat up and had a long sleeve white shirt placed on him, which looked more like a dress since it was too big on him.  
"Lo siento Nueva. Ya no hay mas ropa tu talla." (I'm sorry New. There are no more clothes your size.) The Spaniard said not sorry at all. He buttoned the shirt and tied a red ribbon around his waist so that it wasn't too loose to wear. He then picked up the scissors and turned the boy so that his back was facing him. His sister and brothers filled his vision from the other side of the table, curiosity making them watch as his long hair was brushed and cut. Spain vibrated from the force of the scissors that attempted to snip through one zig zaggy piece of hair, which remained stubborn and did not meet the same fate as the other pieces on the floor.  
"Ay! Maldito Pelo! No se corta!" (Oh! Damn hair. Doesn't cut!)  
He attempted a few more times before giving up and finishing the rest of his hair. He left the hair mid neck length and tapped the boy to look at him. When he did, the boy was once again scooped up and met a similar but louder squeal from his new boss.   
"MI NUEVO ESPAÑA! VAS HACER MUY GUAPO CUANDO CRECES! YA PARECES COMO UN CHICO BONITO! MUY LINDO!" (MY NEW SPAIN! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A VERY HANDSOME BOY WHEN YOU GROW UP! YOU ALREADY LOOK LIKE A PRETTY BOY! SO CUTE!)  
The young colony didn't understand him at all and smacked him furiously for yelling close to his ear. The other three gasped at the act of violence but Spain ignored it and ran with him down the hall. He looked at the many empty rooms before picking the one next to his and threw the door open.  
The room was colored in bright reds and yellows, with a big bed, a closet full of toys, and a drawer filled with books and other items. He beamed and placed his charge down.   
"Esta es tu cuarto Nueva. Veo el potencial en ti, es por eso que te puse mi nombre. Decora y haz lo que quieras! Volveré en un momento para darte un regalo!"  
(This is your new room. I see the potential in you, that's why I gave you my name. Decorate and do what you want! I will come back in a moment to give you a gift!)  
The colony still didn't understand what the departing bastard had said but he simply glared at him, his buried emotions finally unraveling in him. He looked around and breathed in fresh paint. He smiled bitterly at the nostalgia of the times where his people and him made works of art. There was always a smell similar to the smell now that consumed his nose when they did that. He wandered in and roamed through the drawer, finding a small book and pen. Of course, he didn't know what a book or pen was and simply threw it across the room. He paused when he heard a yelp and turned to see the other three colonies in there with him. The boy who was referred to as 'Cuba' seemed to be the one who yelped, as he was now rubbing his cheek. He gave him a look that he hoped conveyed his apology and was surprised when the other nodded in understanding. The girl then picked up the book and pen from the floor and grabbed his hand. She led him to his bed and opened the book. There, she picked up the pen and scribbled on it, leaving a black scribble on it. New Spain's eyes widened and he snatched the pen from her and mimicked her action. When he saw that it left another line on it, he smiled at her to convey his thanks. She smiled back and the three spent the rest of the hour scribbling in the book, unaware of the bond being formed already. 

Mexico jerked up when he heard a crash and rolled off the bed faster than the speed of light. He cursed rapidly at his ankle connecting with the floor and held in his tears. He heard voices and before he could even sit up, he was picked up off the floor and was met in a big embrace from three people.   
"Mexico! Bro! I missed you so much!"  
"Yeah, don't leave me alone with them ever again, eh?"  
"Bloody hell, I knew I shouldn't have left these two in charge of you!"  
His brain took a moment to register the voices before it let anger take a hold of him and he smacked the three of them, earning whines and curses.   
"You let me get kidnapped! I should be killing you, not hugging you!"  
The three looked down in shame and his anger slowly drained out. He rolled his eyes and hugged them, letting out a small smile.  
"Fucking idiots. You should have just left this country when you had the chance."  
"No man left behind bro!"  
"Yep. Especially 20 of them." Canada added shaking the glass off of him.   
"Nuevocito! What was that noise, did you fall?!"  
The four looked at each other, panic obvious on their faces. America quickly grabbed the two and shoved them under Mexico's bed before turning to him and grabbing him by the shoulders.  
"Mexico. The plan that Brazil told you. It needs to happen now. With me."  
"What?! No way!"  
"Look, trust me, I don't even think of you in that way! But this is the best advantage we have."  
"Can't it honestly be someone else?!"  
"No, he likes you more! He'll totally react more to my plan if it's with you."  
"Ughh."  
He sniffed and crossed his arms, staring at the now broken window.  
"But it's going to be so weird.."  
"Don't worry bro, just pretend I'm a very handsome prince or princess!"   
America gave him a charming wink and Mexico frowned.  
"I think I'm going to barf."  
"I'm with you on that Mex, but please make it convincing!" The American said, now looking towards the direction of the now louder footsteps. Mexico looked back at his door, hesitating greatly before giving in and nodding.   
"Okay! Just, please don't make it too long or.. involved."  
"Definitely."  
His door was thrown open and the concern on his ex colonizer's face turned into surprise. America pulled Mexico close to him and stared back at the man.   
"Wh-"   
"I'm sorry España! I fell right on the window! I tripped and could have gotten seriously injured if America wasn't here to help me!"   
Mexico explained leaning closer onto the country.   
The look of surprise still didn't leave the other man's face.  
"How did you get in here?!"  
"He knocked on the door when you were cleaning the mess. I guess you didn't hear it since you were busy so I didn't want to bother you. So I let him in. After all, he is technically family."  
Spain let out a suspicious glare and took a step closer.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that we are... dating. Right.. Alfie?" The Mexican cringed internally at the hideous nickname and felt Alfred do the same.  
"Right.. honey. Are you okay?" He faked being concerned as he checked him for cuts and bruises. The Mexican smiled and nodded. However, they both quickly took note of the dark aura coming off the other. America shivered.   
'He's just as a tsundere as England! This plan is totally going to work.'  
He gave a cocky smile and pecked him quickly on the cheek.   
"Thank God you are okay babe. Better be careful next time or else you would have completely fallen out the window!"   
The Mexican forced a smile and nodded...  
Before he was yanked away from his 'boyfriend'. He yelped as he was thrown into the room next to his own and adjusted himself during his fall just in time to avoid any pain in his ankle. He landed on the floor next the bed anyways and grunted at his back.   
'That's going to be sore in the morning..'  
He overheard furious yells in Spanish and picked his head up to see America being ushered down the hallway by the angry brunette. The American smiled and waved at numerous countries who peeked their heads out to see what the commotion was all about. The countries smiled and cheered for him, high fiving him as he was pushed towards the front door. Brazil ran to catch up with Spain and stopped in from of the front door.  
"Spain. You can't kick him out!"  
"Why the hell not?! Since when were you owner of this house?!"  
"But you are violating your own agreement right now! It won't be valid if you kick him out."  
The Spaniard paused. "What?"  
"Mexico agreed for his siblings to behave if you cut their time in half. You set the condition that they must stay with you for a week. America is the brother of Mexico's siblings so that would apply for him too! He has to stay here for a week and he has behaved so far so the agreement is still on." Brazil said, avoiding the fact that America is also Mexico's brother so it wouldn't make the Spaniard question their 'relationship'. The brunette paused to take in his explanation before glaring and shoving the American away from him.  
"Fine. But let me make one thing clear. You touch Mexico again, and I will have your ass on the next plane to Antarctica, you got that?! Behave."   
With that, the Spaniard turned on his heel and headed back towards his room, leaving a frozen America and a smug Brazil.  
"You're welcome." Brazil told him, patting his back before leaving towards Argentina's room. America simply stared into space, before walking towards the living room and collapsing on the couch.


	20. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peru has a flashback of him and Chile

"Spain! Why did you throw my brother on to the floor?!"  
"I was aiming for the bed, I didn't mea-"  
"That is no excuse! You know you're a bad aim now let me hit you and not let it be considered a break in our agreement!"  
"Oh fine."  
Spain let out a yelp as a sandal connected with the back of his head, nearly knocking him down.  
"Owww! Argentina! That was too hard!"  
"So was your throwing of my brother!"  
Mexico was in the same place as before, his mouth forming a wiggly line as he tried not to burst out in laughter. The pain had went away a while ago but it was still pretty funny to see Spain getting hit by Argentina. He faked agony as the two returned to look at him and he formed puppy eyes.  
"I can't get up hermana! I need help."  
'Well, I'm not really lying, I can't really get up with my broken ankle. Wonder why it's taking too long to heal.' He thought as she carefully helped him up. He glared at Spain before hopping away, yelling at the top of his lungs just to piss him off.  
"MI AMOR! DONDE ESTAS?" (MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?)  
He heard someone suck their tongue in frustration behind him but he ignored it and kept on hopping down the hall.  
"I'm here babe!"  
Mexico hopped into the living room and found his brother sprawled out over the couch.  
"Hey... Honey. I have a question."  
"Yes dear?"  
He leaned in towards his ear.  
"What do we do about Canada and England?"  
America's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead.  
"Wow. I totally forgot about those two. I guess they'll have to live under your bed for the week."  
"Damn. I guess I can arrange that..."  
He scratched his chin in thought before motioning the other to move over. Before America could argue, a voice rang in their ears.  
"Time for bed! Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep!"  
Spain suddenly appeared at their side, scaring the shit out of the two. America hugged his brother on instinct and noted the slight twitch in their host's smile. He smiled back and let go of the other, who was turning blue due to the lack of oxygen. His wrist was suddenly grabbed in a death like grip and he was yanked to his feet.  
"I do have a guest room. But I'll have to warn you, it's really far away. So don't get lost!" He was dragged away, yelling out his goodnight to Mexico before disappearing around the corner. Mexico huffed at his interrupted interaction with his brother before retreating back to his room to sleep. When he finally did arrive, he told the English duo that they were welcome to sleep with him on the bed but once the sun rose, they had to go back under the bed. The two agreed, not asking what fate America has met and they all scurried onto the bed, letting slumber take them in.

"Desayuno! Desayuno ninos!" (Breakfast! Breakfast kids!)  
A ringing bell woke up Peru from his dream, his vision full of white. He slowly turned his head, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the light. Angel stirred next to him, stretching her legs out and letting out a big yawn. Unlike some of his siblings, Peru was a morning person. He smiled and rubbed Angel's head, who leaned in and closed her eyes in approval. After babying her for a few more seconds, he sat up and hopped off the bed, changing his pigeon shirt into his alpaca shirt and slipping on his sandals. He smiled at Chile, who was still asleep to Angel's right, and carefully tip toed out of the room, making sure he didn't wake him up. He shut the door slowly, and walked down the hall, noting that most of his siblings didn't come out yet. He waited outside the bathroom, being the first on line, and whistled a tune to pass the time. A few minutes later, Uruguay and Paraguay filed out behind him and they each gave out their good mornings and struck up a conversation.  
"Do you think the plan they proposed would work Peru?"  
"I hope so brothers. If not, then I'm going to go crazy!"  
"I've heard from Cuba, who heard from Argentina, who heard from Brazil that the plan should be occurring later today."  
"Really? How fast will they even arrive?"  
"No idea. But just know that we have to pay them back for their work."  
"Ugh. I guess it'll be worth it. I hate it here and I still hate him."  
Peru crossed his arms and glared at the bathroom door. As much as he hated it, a memory bubbled to the surface of his mind.

Peru shyly peeked from the corner, a piece of chocolate he stole was slowly melting in his palm. He stared at the new boy, who had just appeared a week ago, and ducked his head when the boy turned to look at him. It was a crush at first sight and Peru has never stopped hovering around him since. His colonizer, Spain, has named him Chile and Peru's face burned when he said it himself. Chile was a nice name. It was the most beautiful name in the world in his opinion. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. He smiled and stared at the ground, not noticing the boy approaching him. He squealed when he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up into charcoal eyes. His face heated up again and the other boy smiled.  
"Peru, was it?"  
Peru nodded his head quickly, knowing he was incapable of forming words at the moment.  
"You're really cute. But you should probably wash your hand." He pointed at his now brown covered hand but the other could care less, the feeling of melting with he chocolate becoming increasingly strong.  
'Ah! He called me cute!'  
Peru fangirled internally, ignoring the second segment completely as he stuck out his hand.  
"It's for you!"  
"The hand I told you to clean?"  
"What?" He looked to the now melted chocolate and blushed at his stupidity. He closed it and hid it behind his back, turning his gaze back towards the floor.  
"No.. it was supposed to be chocolate. Sorry, I'll leave."  
He tried to run but was pulled back by the shoulder. He turned his head and met Chile's blushing face.  
"Do-Don't be sorry... That was really sweet of you."  
They both stared before bursting into laughter. Peru, forgetting his stained hand, held his forehead and Chile laughed even more at his now covered forehead.  
"Ay! Peru! Your forehead!"  
Peru laughed with equal energy and wiped his hand playfully to Chile's forehead.  
"Now you're a sweet Chile!"  
The other blushed and grinned and the two stood there a while, grinning at each other. Some of their siblings walked by, giving them piercing looks and nudging touches but they ignored them, favoring staring at the other over anything else at that very moment. Argentina looked very worryingly to Puerto Rico and rushed out of the room when they saw New Spain picking up his pace with a mop in a bucket in one hand and another new colony's wrist with the other. Soon, the room was vacant again and Peru slowly made his way towards Chile, brushing some of the chocolate off his forehead.  
"Chile.. I have something to tell you."  
"Yes Peru?"  
He leaned in, placing his forehead onto the other's. His mouth opened to answer but it was abruptly shutted when he was yanked into the air, seeing the whole room move in a blur.  
"Porque no estas trabajando nino?!" (Why aren't you working boy?!)  
His blood ran cold and he stared widely at the wall he was now facing. He heard hesitant footsteps approach them but the foot steps stopped when he was jerked around to face his colonizer.  
The man's face was cold, his eyes boring into his own and he quickly broke eye contact, looking at the now fearful Chile who stared back at him. He suddenly saw stars as a hand made contact to the side of his head.  
"Contesta me. Ahora!" (Answer me. Now!)  
He was close to tears, clutching the area where he had been hit. He opened his mouth to reply but was suddenly interrupted by Chile.  
"Let him go! He was only slacking off because I was distracting him."  
He was suddenly dropped, his shoulder throbbing with pain when he landed on it. Spain whipped around to Chile and sent him flying to the wall.  
"No me hables la si! Maldito nino, no serves para nada!" (Don't talk to me like that! Fucking boy, don't work for nothing!)  
Chile cried from his spot, curling himself into a ball as pain consumed him. Peru gasped and crawled to him, but was again grabbed and carried out the room. As they went down the hall, Peru whimpered at the strong grip he was being held in and made eye contact with Argentina and Puerto Rico. They frowned and returned to their work, silently giving out their prayers to him. They approached Spain's room and saw New Spain mopping the floor with the new colony. New Spain looked up and flinched, motioning the new colony into his room and following in afterwards. He turned back and gave him a quick sign of the cross before telling the newbie to pick up the pace. Peru sent his thanks and knew what was coming once they entered the room. He was thrown onto the floor, missing the bed by a few inches.  
"Cada pegada es para cada segundo te gastastes sin trabajar." (Every hit is for every second you spent without working.)  
Spain pulled out his belt and motioned Peru to turn around. Peru turned and as fearful as he was, he couldn't help but smile over the fact that Chile risked himself for him.  
'I do have a chance after all..'  
Peru's smile faded as the first strike of pain consumed his bottom, letting a scream pitch his ears.

"PERU!"  
"W.. what?"  
Peru's vision focused onto his former colonizer's worried face along with Chile's, Paraguays and Uruguay's. He blinked and quickly jerked away from Spain, leaning againist the wall. Spain frowned slightly at this but still took a step forwards anyways.  
"Peru.. hijo are you okay?"  
"No.. no.. I'm sorry. I was just using the bathroom. I promise I was going to continue.." His mouth wobbled and he felt a tear well up in his left eye. Chile ran in front of him and embraced him fiercely.  
"It's okay Peru. I'm here. It'll be okay."  
Uruguay and Paraguay also offered their support, whispering and petting his head. Spain tried to do the same but Peru let out a clogged scream, shrinking into Chile's arms.  
"No! I'll finish it! I'll do it, I promise!"  
"What's going on?!" Guatemala finally came out the bathroom and ran to Peru's side when she saw him crying.  
"What did you do?!"  
"Nothing! He was staring into space and nothing was getting his attention and then he suddenly got scared!" Spain tried, raising his hands up in his defense. Guatemala's yells got the attention of the rest his siblings, who all filed into the hallway and surrounded Peru, half of them comforting him and half of them demanding what the hell Spain did.  
"Well?! What did you do?!" Cuba angrily motioned towards his crying brother, withholding the urge to punch the other.  
"Nothing! I swear.."  
He tried to reach out to Peru again but he just let out another cry and clutched his head into his hands. America and Brazil arrived from the guest room and stared at the commotion before running in to the join the crowd.  
"Peru! Dude! Chill! It's okay, you aren't a colony anymore."  
"Si. You need to take deep breaths neighbor. Let reality set in."  
After a while, Peru did calm down and fell asleep in Chile's arms. Uruguay and Paraguay took the time to explain that Spain really didn't do anything and that Peru suffered from a flashback before the rest of their siblings did calm down and confirmed their understandings. Spain was still confused however and asked around for an explanation.  
"He had a flashback." Venezuela stared hard at him but Spain didn't wipe the questioning look off his face.  
"What?"  
"He had a flash back." She repeated again, her expression cold and distant.  
"He relived a memory from back when he was a colony." Mexico bluntly said as he stared blankly at Peru's face, brushing the sweat off his forehead. Spain slowly let the gears in his head turn and he ohh'ed when he finally got it.  
"My poor baby. I'm so sorry."  
Spain surprised everyone when a tear slipped his eye. Guilt crashed into him and he grabbed Peru from Chile's arms, giving him a hug.  
"If I could go back, I would have never colonized you all if it meant sparing you all this pain. Even if it meant that I had nobody to fill up this emptiness I used to have in my heart. It's all my fault."  
It was Spain's turn to be surprised when he felt himself be hugged by half his former colonies.  
"You really have changed."  
"You never cry."  
"You never blame yourself.."  
A lot of them murmured to themselves and the rest stared at the group, not quite ready to be as friendly or forgiving. Spain only smiled and leaned into their embrace, ignoring the read messages he had on his phone... For now.


	21. Is it Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is confirmed to take place later in the afternoon. Also, love is questioned and tested.

After the whole Peru commotion, with the said country retiring into his room with Chile, the rest of the countries filled up the living room where Spain told them all to meet. They spoke among themselves, wondering why they were gathered and when America's plan was to occur. Brazil and America spoke in hushed words towards them, reassuring them that the plan is going to occur soon and that they had nothing to worry about if everything went right. The countries looked doubtful but regardless, accepted their answers and held onto their hope. Some countries didn't seem to care whether the plan worked or not anymore but due to Peru's current episode, they agreed that it was best for it to happen anyways. Spain entered a few minutes later, his outfit changed into his regular khaki colored uniform and he smiled brightly as he stopped in the middle of the room.  
"I think it's time we got out of this stuffy house for a change ninos. Does anyone have any ideas?"  
The countries blinked at each other and Brazil stuck his hand up.   
"Yes Brazil?"  
"We could go to my place! It's so nice in Rio right now!"  
"Erm. Let's keep it... Local."  
"We can go to Portugal! It's like Brazil but without trees!"  
Brazil smacked a laughing America on the arm and Spain couldn't help but laugh along.  
"Okay let's just keep it in the tri state area."  
"We can just... Stay inside and.. Sleep."  
"No Nicaragua. That's what we did for the past few days."  
The other countries seemed to favor Nicaragua's suggestion and didn't even bother to put some effort into their own answers. After a while, Spain suddenly brightened up and offered his suggestion.  
"We can go visit Romano! I miss him so much, I can show you his tomato garden and how nice he managed it and how he made them and how good they look and-"  
"No!"   
Most countries bursted out and shook their heads quickly. Spain tilted his head in confusion before Honduras explained.  
"I.. Im.. not really... a ... Good tomato person.. yeah!"  
"Oh yes! Honduras is..Really bad with tomatoes."  
"Yeah. He might ruin the garden. So.. no."  
Spain shifted his gaze left and right before shaking his head.   
"Don't worry Duras. I'll make sure you won't spoil them at all. Now we are going over whether you all like it or not. It's unhealthy to be stuffed up in here."  
"Oh no, the plan!"   
Ecuador whispered harshly to America, who looked left and right, looking for a way to buy Romano some time. His gaze landed on his pretend boyfriend and he suddenly frowned, knowing what he was about to do would make some unhappy but it could save the brilliant heroic plan he had made. He nudged at Mexico's leg who hissed at the pain and jerked his head around to glare at him. America mouthed some words that only he could decipher and Mexico gagged and shook his head rapidly. America glared and mouthed to him that if he didn't do it, he would be stuck here for this whole week. Mexico still stubbornly stayed in his spot and America got up, grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the distracted Spaniard. The brunette turned just in time for their lips to smack together and they fell, landing in a heap of limbs on the floor. America winced at the loud smack that came before the fall and noticed his other siblings gaping in shock, too shocked to even get up to the help the two off the floor. Brazil gave him a 'You're totally screwed when this is all over look' and the whole room filled with silence. Both countries didn't move from their positions and it seemed like forever when finally, Spain sat up. His eyes were closed and a heavy blush took hold of his face. His hands twitched and he slowly stood up, walking quickly out of the living room. Mexico picked his head up as soon as the other left, wiping some saliva off his lips before launching himself onto America, who shrieked and threw Brazil in front of him. Brazil caught the furious Mexican and hugged his face to his chest to calm him down. Mexico thrashed violently, knocking Brazil onto his ass and giving him a few bruises before giving up and going limp. Brazil whined over the pain and released him, while the other people in the room suddenly yelled out their comments.  
"What the hell?!"  
"Why did you do that?!"  
"Gross! I'm going to be sick."  
"Hot."  
Everyone stared at Panama, who blinked and looked around.  
"What? What's happening?"  
"Oh never mind." Guam dismissed her and threw his shoe at America.   
"Owww."  
"Don't do that again!"  
He rubbed his red cheek and grinned.  
"Well, I saved the plan from failing, didn't I?"  
"You could have found another way!" Guatemala barked also throwing her sandal, which connected with his forehead.   
"Oww! But I couldn't think of anything and time was limited! I knew Spain goes crazy when Mexico even breathes near him, he was the best idea at the time.."  
"You fucking dumbass! Why didn't you do it yourself?! Next time you make me do that, I will shoot you in the head!"   
Mexico finally picked his head up and grabbed Brazil's sandal. He threw it, making it connect with the other cheek. America whined and rubbed his red face. The other siblings planned on continuing the assault on the American before Spain reentered the room, looking quite embarrassed and less red from before.   
"I think... We should just stay in here today. Do whatever you want but be back by 5."   
He left quickly, not making eye contact with any of them. America pumped his fist up and hugged Bolivia, the next nearest country to him.  
"Eyy! I did it!"  
"AY! Let go of me!"  
He released her and ruffled her hair. She glared at him before giving up and offering him a smile.  
"You are one crazy boy, hermano."  
"You bet I am!"  
His pocket buzzed and he took out his phone, smiling at the screen.  
"The plan is confirmed to happen this afternoon!"  
The rest of the siblings, forgetting about the incident that happened with Mexico, cheered and smacked each other's back. After a while, they departed from the room, looking for food or going back to their own rooms to go get some packing done. Mexico, Argentina, America, and Brazil stayed behind.   
"So we should be ready by 5?"  
"Yes Argentcita, that's when they will arrive."  
Argentina blushed at the nickname and smiled.   
"Well.. if this works... Do you maybe want to.."  
She trailed off and Mexico and America got the hint and ran out the room. More like, America dragged the other out the room since he couldn't get up. Brazil smiled widely and nodded like an idiot.   
"Of course! My place or your place?"  
"Any is fine! I just.. really missed you."   
Argentina admitted, looking a bit down. Brazil frowned and tilted her head up.  
"I missed you too. I'm sorry I don't visit often. I promise I will once I get you and your siblings out of here."  
Argentina grinned and hugged him, the other returning it.   
'Does this mean it's a date?'  
Both of them wondered, unsure of the other's view on the situation. They said nothing, however, using the moment alone to just bask in each other's comforting presence. 

Mexico remained silent as he was dragged down the hallway. His brother made turn after turn before basically moving at the speed of light when they approached and entered Mexico's room. He shut the door and locked it before throwing Mexico onto the bed. The Mexican embraced the incoming floor but was surprised to see that he actually landed on the bed.   
'That's the first.'  
He thought bitterly as he scratched his neck and heard movement under the bed. Canada and England emerged from under, looking like death himself. America grinned and smacked them both on the back.  
"Dudes, don't worry. The plan is set to be on this afternoon. You don't have to be under there no more." He noted to whisper since they were next to Spain's room and he didn't know how thin the walls were. Canada and England looked relieved and dramatically sighed.  
"Oh thank God."  
"I was going to die of boredom."  
"I need food."  
"I need water."  
England stepped forward and gripped America's shirt tightly.  
"Go get us food and water. Now."  
America chuckled nervously and ran out the room, a panicked look on his face as he shut the door and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. Mexico annoyingly continued to scratch his neck before Canada came to his side and smacked his hand away.  
"Stop scratching your neck. It's getting annoying!" He bitched. Mexico frowned.  
"It's been itchy these past few days!"  
"Here, let me see." England shoved Canada away and pulled down his bandana. He noticed a weird colored splotch on his neck and squinted to see what it was.  
"Weird.. you have some... splotch on there."  
He moved to touch it and found that it was not part of the other's skin. He licked his thumb, much to the protest of Mexico and the bitching of Canada who told him that he's going to get his tongue infected, and rubbed the area, noticing the weird splotch fading away in favor of a much darker area of splotch. His eyes widened and he smiled.   
"Mexico, lad, what you have is a love bite."  
"What?"  
"A hickey." Canada translated.  
"It seemed to have been covered with some sort of paint or make up.."  
"Oh! Mexico, your itching could be a reaction to the make up." Canada added, feeling proud of his obvious conclusion. Mexico didn't look happy at all and hopped off the bed in search of a mirror. He found one after a while and let out a high scream over the big ugly blotch on his neck.   
"What?! Who... What?! When?! Where... HOW?!"   
He blushed furiously and poked it. England stifled his laughter and Canada had the decency to look apologetic.   
"Try to remember brother. Every little clue counts."  
Canada offered, trying to get England to shut up.  
Mexico nodded and thought back to the first time his neck was itchy and how there was no mirrors when he showered in the time he spent in this house. He remembered being crazy off pills, the day before the itching had started and how he did not remember what happened the day he was caught. He had woke up next to someone and his siblings seemed to not have seen him for a while..He widened his eyes in realization and the event today in where America told him that a certain someone goes crazy for him whenever he's around tied it all together.  
"That bastard..."   
America zoomed back into the room with two water bottles and some plates of food, immediately being bombarded by the two who grabbed whatever they could. America shrieked and let go of what he was holding, which was quickly caught by the duo who ran to sit on Mexico's bed to finish. America huffed and closed the door, brushing off spilled crumbs.   
"Animals.."   
Mexico suddenly made a one legged dash towards the door, knocking America to the side and throwing it open. He made his way to the door next to his own and started banging on it. America watched him and shut the door to Mexico's room, knowing things were about to get ugly and thought it was best for the two of them to sort it out alone. 

Spain's eyes widened from his place on his bed. The banging on his door had woke him up from his deep thinking trance and he slowly rolled onto his feet. To say that he was embarrassed when the accidental kissing incident had happened would be an understatement. He was way beyond embarrassed. His heart had picked up dramatically and another jolt traveled around his body when his lips made contact with the other. It just felt so different when the other was sober and aware. He blushed slightly at the memory and concluded that he would just pretend didn't happen. He went to unlock the door and the door suddenly swung open, the person banging on it tackling him onto the floor. He hissed at his head hitting the floor and went to go protest before he saw who was on top of him. He blushed furiously but the Mexican didn't seem to notice as he stood up, shut the door, and whipped around.   
"What. Is. This?"  
Mexico seethed, pointing to the dark area of his neck. Spain's blood froze and he simply stared wide eyed at his own act.  
"Well?! What is this?!" Mexico yelled, kneeling down and jerking him back and forth by the front of his shirt. Spain still didn't answer, knowing that his words would only make things worse. Mexico, however, didn't like his silence and smacked him across the face.  
"You bastard! Just tell me how!"  
"I love you."  
Mexico froze and his anger immediately vanished from his face. He let go of his shirt and let himself fall down into a sitting position.  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
Mexico's expression was blank and he simply stared back at him.  
"Why did you do this?"  
"You kept kissing me and I couldn't help myself.. I promise it was just one and I didn't take it any further."  
Mexico's eyes widened and he gaped at his response. He may hate his colonizer but he can tell whether he is lying or not. A blush adorned his own face and he struggled to stand up, his ankle still broken for some weird reason.   
"I.."  
"You tried covering it. You tried to forget. You didn't bother to just confront the problem and tell me right away!"  
"I didn't mean to! I'd thought you'd freak or something!"  
"Well finding out like this isn't any better! You fucking bitch, I hate you!"   
Spain's heart shattered and he felt tears coming to the corner of his eyes.  
"Mexico... Please."  
He reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist, refusing to let go. The country struggled to get out of his grasp and fell back onto his knees when the other yanked him towards him.   
"Damnit! Just let go!"  
"You get angry at me for trying to cover up my problems and for trying to forget them..." Spain whispered pulling the struggling nation to his chest. Mexico tried smacking and punching but the other didn't seem to be affected by it.   
"When you don't even realize that you do the same with your own."  
Mexico stopped and felt his breath leave him. He was right and he knew it.  
"Let go."  
"When you let go of everything, I will."  
"Please. Let go."  
Mexico started to struggle again and was grabbed by the face when he didn't let up.  
"My Mexico. So beautiful. You deserve to be loved by someone like America. He probably treats you right." Spain stroked his lips with his thumb and Mexico felt a tear fall down his face.  
"No. I don't deserved to be loved. Not even from the lowest piece of trash on earth like you. I berate you for the things you have done and haven't even considered the things I have done. You never point them out and I shouldn't do the same to you.."   
Mexico sniffed and pushed with all his might against the other, wanting to run away and never return. Spain frowned and pulled his face towards his own, making their lips click. Mexico shrieked into the kiss and twist and turned but the Spaniard held on tight, deepening it.   
Mexico cried more and the Spaniard cried with him, both for the same exact reason. Spain crawled on top of him and caressed his hips gently to balance himself out. Mexico continued to struggle, grabbing his wrists and attempting to pull them off but again, failed to do so. He felt the other's tongue dance around and wander near the entrance of his throat and he bit down in his defense. Instead of feeling the other back off, it seemed to encourage him more and a soft "I love you" from the other finally made Mexico cave in and return the affection with equal vigor.   
Half an hour later, he hopped back inside his room, more blotches accompanying the first. England and Canada raised an eyebrow but America just threw a thumbs up from his bed.  
"Don't even ask." Mexico said as he threw himself between Canada and America and they didn't, letting their brother fall asleep between them.   
"Geez, Mexico is such a baby sometimes." America commented softy, brushing his brother's hair back.   
"Yep. He's our baby." Canada smiled.   
"Actually, isn't Mexico older than you Canada?"  
"Shut up England."  
England shrugged and continued on with his playing of America's hair.   
After a while, Mexico barked with laughter, having been awake the whole time and soon the rest of them followed, for the first time in a while, laughing together in union.


	22. First Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the plan is completed.

"Babe.. It's time to wake up."  
"Don wanna..."  
"Come on sweetheart..."  
"Nooo."  
"Damnit Mexico, get up!"   
Mexico yelped when he was jerked up and glared at his brother.  
"America! Drop the pet names and let go!"  
He harshly shrugged his arm off of him and turned so that his feet dangled off the bed.   
"Why did you wake me up?!"  
He grouched, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.  
"The plan stupid." Canada commented gesturing at the packed suitcase of the Mexican.  
"I don't remember pac-"  
"We did for you. When you fell asleep after making out with Spain." England said mockingly, stifling his laughter at Mexico's blushing face.  
"I! You! Arghh! I don't like him. I just... Needed affection at the moment..."  
"Yeah.. sure."  
Mexico glared and jumped to his feet, walking over to check if his suitcase was properly done. He heard the other three gasp and he turned around, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"You're.. walking!"  
"Finally!"  
"Huh?" Mexico looked down to see that both legs were supporting him up instead of one. He stared at his boots for a moment before grinning and jumping up into the air.  
"My ankle is healed! Gracias dios! I missed walking and jumping with two legs!"  
He ran around and did back flips while his brothers just grinned and cheered with him. England scoffed and pointed towards an imaginary watch on his wrist.  
"You better hurry up! They are about to be here!"  
Mexico nodded and grabbed America, setting the first phase of the plan into action. He stepped outside his room and wandered around the house, looking for their host. He was nervous over how it was going to go down and he was also grossed out over what he had to do. He searched slowly for a while before finding him playing chess with Puerto Rico and Guam.   
Mexico shuffled nervously at the door way but America gave him a supportive smile. Mexico returned the smile and took a deep breath in and made themselves known.   
"España."  
The mentioned looked up and blushed furiously, remembering the event earlier.  
"Yes Nuevocito?"  
"I..." He broke eye contact and looked off into space. Puerto Rico and Guam pretended not to care, continuing the game.  
"Yes....?"   
Spain continued on, giving him a smile. Mexico frowned and looked at his boots.  
"Me and America are getting married."  
....  
"Excuse me?"  
"Me and America are getting married." He repeated again, still not looking up from the floor. He felt his heart stop and a hand belonging to his 'fiance' rested onto his shoulder. He heard pitch silence and noted that Puerto Rico and Guam had stopped moving around pieces to look. He heard his blood traveling through his blood vessels and the sound of everyone's breathing. It seemed a century of silence had passed before Mexico finally mustered the courage to look up.  
And was met with a grinning Spaniard.   
"Married?" He asked, his eye ticking a bit. His big grin never faltered and it sent shivers down his spine. He bit his lip and nodded.  
"Yes. I just wanted to let you know. I really love America... Right honey?"  
He looked nervously to his brother who stared fearfully at the creepy expression on Spain's face.   
"Yes sweetie. You are my beautiful world!"  
He attempted a laugh but it came out like a dying horse. Puerto Rico and Guam quietly stood up and left the room, leaving the three alone. Spain's expression hadn't faltered, even as he stood up and walked towards them. He grabbed America's hand and narrowed his eyes, grin still in place.  
"Well, may I have a word or two with the fiance? I want to go over some details."  
He looked at Mexico.  
"Alone."  
Mexico nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stood next to the door and listened in, Puerto Rico and Guam already situated to the left of the door trying to listen in as well. The three nearly sprinted out with fear as the room was suddenly filled with a huge roar of anger. Only, it didn't belong to their brother. It belonged to their former colonizer. Horror filled their faces and they pressed up against the wall to hear the commotion. 

"AgH!"   
America had jumped three feet in the air when the brunette suddenly let out one of the most angry, ferocious screams he had ever heard in his life. He nearly passed out due to the ringing and chills it had sent him but as quickly as it came, the face of rage vanished and flooded with a blank look. The brunette threw him across the room, his back hitting the wall. He grunted and looked up to very light electric green eyes. His pupils were dilated and his face was scrunched up. He leaned in very close and whispered harshly into his face.  
"You will call off the marriage. You will never speak to him again! You will never touch him and even look at him. You think you can just take my property?! Well you are fucking stupid. Go fuck around with that British bastard for all I care but do not come and take my Mexico away from me!"   
"O... okay Spain! I wi-"  
"I've claimed him, I've screwed him more times then you can count, I know everything about him! He deserves someone like you! But I can't let it happen. I won't. I refuse! He's mine! I can't see someone I love with someone else!"   
Spain was rambling and looked on the brink of insanity. America looked extremely uncomfortable and struggled under him.   
'Fuck, he's crazier than I thought! The plan won't work if he has to be emitted to a mental hospital! Well... It can but it's too late to change it like that!'  
"Okay Spain! I will call it off, just relax!"  
The Spaniard seemed to snap out of his phase and looked down to him. He stared at him for a few minutes before his eyes softened and he suddenly embraced the American.  
"Sometimes, you remind me of Mexico. During the times where I never saw him, I saw him in you. I know I didn't recognize him when I first saw him at the meeting but it's because it's been so long since I've seen him... I never had the courage to go see him myself and I never thought I would for another century or so... You'd be dead now if it were up to me but I know what's going on. Plus, I don't hurt family. Since..you are technically my family. Florida... Texas... California... Were all mine at one point."  
He looked sheepishly to the side.  
"My boy, I'm sorry for forcing you to call it off. But I think you had more of a flame with the British dunce than with Mexico. What happened with that anyways? Did you both break up?"  
America gaped at the sudden change in mood and couldn't even bother to think up of a response. The change was too abrupt and he just stared with his mouth open. Spain chuckled and closed his mouth for him.  
"Go back to him. Remember the advice I gave you. Never stop smiling at him! It'll work, trust me. And I know Mexico still considers you as a brother. This forced marriage is just silly." Spain smiled and America's mouth opened wide again.  
"Forced?"  
"I've seen the way you two had acted. You clearly don't like each other that way. Plus, I have heard and seen Mexico treat you like a brother."  
America paled. Had he figured it out?  
"Your bosses should really be fired for making you two marry against your will. I will help if you want."  
America sighed in relief. So he thinks that they are being forced by their bosses to be in a relationship. He smiled and nodded.  
"We can handle it but thanks for the offer."  
He was helped up by the Spaniard and walked quickly out of the room, dusting his back to get rid of wall bits. He opened the door and saw Mexico and his siblings with a range of emotions on their faces over what had happened in the room. America ushered them away and they were all quickly herded back inside Mexico's room. England and Canada nodded their hellos to the group, who were very surprised to see them and America shut the door, locking it.   
"What the fuck?"   
The entire group said in union and America just nodded.  
"I don't even know. But..."  
He checked his phone's clock and looked back towards them.   
"I guess it worked. He's going to be feeling quite distracted now."   
He chuckled and the rest of his siblings chuckled with him, except for Mexico, England, and Canada, who all looked creeped out.   
The clock read 4:50 pm.


	23. Getting into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the plan is carried out and new faces appear.

The countries were bumbling with anxiety and excitement. They all were about to leave back towards their homes and leave this entire situation behind. They waited patiently for the sign and conversed silently among themselves, preparing to set the main part of the plan into motion.  
As they all conversed over what they would do once they got home, Puerto Rico and Guam made their way towards the American.  
"Boss, how are we going to take all of our things?"  
"Yeah. And won't the amount of us sneaking out be... suspicious?"  
"Don't worry boys, I have called a professional to take us to the airport! And we will be pretty hidden, the car is another one of those tinted window types. But I hope you all packed lightly since.. all of you need to fit."  
The American frowned at the large pile of suitcases that took up half of Mexico's room. His siblings smiled sheepishly and he just sucked in his breath and sent another message through his phone.  
England and Canada joined his side and they discussed several more details of their plan before a call sent them all dashing into different directions.  
"Ninos! I need a word with you all!"  
The Spaniard's words rang down the hallway and the countries bolted out of Mexico's room before he arrived and saw all of the suitcases. England and Canada threw themselves under the bed and the others slid out just in time to come face to face with Spain. He raised his eyebrow over the large group who apparently were just standing in the front of his door and they all smiled nervously.  
"Yes Sp-"  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
Cuba interrupted Colombia, who looked near laughter over his failure to sound polite. He cursed himself internally but Spain didn't seem to care as he motioned them to follow.  
"Ninos, I've been thinking..."  
He led them down the hall, his hands crossed behind his back.  
"That really.. you guys have been much better than when you first arrived."  
He stopped in the living room and turned around to smile at them.  
"So I have decided to reward you."  
He crouched down in front of the couch and pulled a big box out from under.  
"I got you all gifts! Your gifts will have your names on them so pick them out!"  
He handed Ecuador the box and he opened it, surprise filling his face over the contents. He grabbed his own and passed it down to Colombia. One by one, each country took their gifts out and their faces were filled with amazement.  
"Wow!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"I love it!"  
They all adored their little gifts and a range of high and low pitch squeals filled the room. Spain smiled brightly and took out his camera. He snapped a picture quickly, the flash blinding everyone. But no one seemed to care, too wrapped up in their gifts to give a crap about the weird look and position they have gave to the camera. Soon, everyone went up to Spain and gave out their thanks. He accepted them and nodded.  
"Do you want to see the picture hijos?"  
They surrounded him without answer and he took the hint and held up the photograph.  
He suddenly bursted out into laughter over the photograph and went down to his knees, clutching his stomach. The photo graph was very crazy, with the North Americans looking like they just saw the answer to the universe, the Central American countries all blinking at the same time, The South American countries all having a mix of different crazy open mouthed facial expressions, and the Caribbean countries looking like they were about to start a rap battle. The countries glared at him for laughing at them before eventually lightening up and started to chuckle lightly. Soon the chuckling turned into straight up laughter and then were all on the floor, laughing their asses off. They laughed in unison, their laughter sounding like a chorus. Spain pointed to their faces, his eyes scrunched up with tears and his throat closing up due to lack of oxygen.  
"Ay dios! Look at you all! You look like you just ate rotten tomatoes!"  
The ground rumbled as many nations pounded their fists onto the floor, hoping that their laughter would stop as it was starting to hurt. America's was the loudest obviously, making up 50% of the volume in the room. He pointed at himself, who had his eyes wide and his mouth in an oval shape.  
"I look like that PIKACHU MEME! OH GOD! BUAHAHAHA!"  
Ecuador laughed with him and pointed to himself in the photo.  
"And I look like a gust of air JUST HIT ME RIGHT IN THE FACE!"  
One by one, the countries pointed themselves out and died back onto the floor, letting their laughter dissolve into air. They would continue to be laughing if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing. They all stopped suddenly and stood up.  
"I forgot.. we have to do something."  
Honduras said, walking out the living room with his gift.  
"You better answer that Spain. Thank you for the gifts!" Puerto Rico nodded at him and followed Honduras. All of them said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Spain to get up and answer the door alone. He simply smiled at their randomness and stood up, wiping his tears away. He made his way towards his front door and opened it wide open.  
"Oh Italy! Romano! You came to visit me!"  
He attached himself to the teens, one of which greeted him back with equal energy and the other who greeted him by smacking him and making him go deaf with his yell.  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
He eventually did after a few more seconds and motioned them inside. He did not notice the figure behind them until he was pulled into the said figure's chest and had his hair ruffled.  
"Ola irmão!" (Hello brother!)  
Spain bit down his tongue and smiled.  
"Hola Hermano. What brings you here?"  
Portugal smiled mischievously at him. He slung an arm around his shoulder and closed the door behind him.  
"I've heard Mexico was getting married with America. What about that?"  
Spain's smile faltered and he gave him an annoyed look.  
"Well America said he was going to call it off. Not his fault that his boss was going to make them get married."  
Portugal pretended to first hear about that, raising his eyebrows and moving him towards the living room.  
"Well.. that means Mexico's single, right?"  
Spain narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes. What about that?"  
He repeated his brother's question. Portugal smiled at him.  
'This is going to be too easy.'  
He put on a bored expression and examined his hands.  
"Well.. I was thinking. I think I know someone to hook him up with."  
He felt Spain heat up with anger beside him but continued nonetheless.  
"I think I should take a shot, no? After all, I have always treated him right and he has never had any major problems with me~"  
He held in a yell as his wrist was suddenly being constricted very painfully by his brother's hand. He looked at his eyes, a lighter shade than normal and decided now would be the time to do his part.  
"Plus he needs to know what it's like to sleep with someone who's actually good in bed."  
'That did the trick.'  
He grinned and zoomed out the room, his brother hot on his tail. He threw open the door and ran out the gate ,that was supposed to be locked at 5, and made his run down the street. He laughed and ducked his head when a punch tried to collide with it. His brother was just too much sometimes.  
'But I think he broke my wrist.'  
He moped internally at his weirdly twisted wrist before making a turn around the corner, dodging a trash can lid that nearly decapitated him.

"Hurry up you slow bastards! He's ran in the stupid bull run before, his perverted ass brother will eventually get his balls chopped off!"  
Romano smacked America's ass in his impatience, earning a squeal and a scurry from him. They were in the process of quickly lugging their things to the front of the curb, where a small bus is said to be coming for them. Many of their things were light as they all had some amount of country strength. They all helped out one another and were already buzzing with adrenaline. Argentina was the last to have her things pulled out, turning pale and nearly melting into goo when Brazil came to her aid and kissed her on the cheek. Her bird Lupe chirped and looked at her with a smug face, knowing what was up. She scoffed and pushed the bird away, giving her a smile. Nino barked annoyingly, having been woken up from his long ass nap, and curled into DR's chest to attempt at sleeping again. After a few minutes, a bus finally pulled up and the nation's all gave out their "finally"s and "Thank God"s. They scrambled inside, fumbling luggage around and arguing over seating placements. America, Canada, England, Brazil, and the two Italies all sat in the front seats, ordering everyone to be quick and quiet. After a few minutes, order was finally obtained in the bus and America cleared his voice.  
"We're almost out of here dudes! Be proud, the hard part is complete!"  
The countries in the back cheered and hooted, waving their shirts and sandals around. America shook his head and stood up.  
"I think it is also time to thank the people who helped us. Thank the Italies everybody!"  
The countries let out a roar of cheers and Italy smiled and thanked them. Romano scowled and blushed, looking away.  
"It was nothing you crazy bastards. I help anyone who finds Spain to be a weird fuckimg tomato bastard."  
They all threw their agreements and laughed among themselves.  
"Also, let's all thank Brazil, England, and Canada! What you guys did for them was very generous!"  
The three mentioned countries blushed and waved away the other's thanks.  
"Any time lads."  
"Anything for my brothers and sisters!"  
"Anything for my cousin's/neighbors! Especially my Argentina."  
Brazil winked at her and she grinned and winked back.  
America laughed and gestured towards the drivers seat.  
"And finally, let's thank our bus drivers! Can you two ladies come here for a sec?"  
"Two?"  
"Ladies?"  
The countries looked confused at each other, murmuring before looking at the front. They soon gaped and met the sight of their sisters.  
"Kumusta mga kapatid!" (Hello brothers and sisters!)  
"Hola siblings!"  
The representations of the Philippines and Equatorial Guinea stood next to America, one who had a drivers cap on and the other who was holding an upside down map. The siblings continued in their frozen positions before they snapped out it, the silence in the bus coming to an end.


	24. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countries reach the final part of their plan, arriving at the airport and boarding the plane.

"Las Filipinas!"  
Mexico ran from his seat and embraced his former charge, who hugged him back. She laughed and whorled him around in the air.  
"Ay! Kuya! It's been forever!"  
"Si! I missed you so much. Thank you for helping us out of here!"  
"It's no problem! I'm happy to help."  
"It is a problem! I don't know how to thank you enough."  
Mexico's eyes wandered around before he seemed to remember something and frowned, taking a step back. He hugged his arms to himself and leaned against Uruguay's seat.  
"I thought you were still mad... over... you know."  
Philippines shifted a bit in her place and scratched behind her head.  
"It's.. all in the past. I care about you too much to let something like that get between us. Just know that it's not your fault."  
Mexico nodded and gave her one last hug before returning to his seat. The rest of her American siblings ran up to embrace her and Equatorial Guinea, who laughed and returned their hugs. They exchanged a few words and affections before they were being ushered back towards the drivers seat, which was long enough to seat both of them. The Philippines adjusted her bus driver hat and started the engine, pulling the bus in reverse.  
"Read me the directions Guinea!"  
"Ay ay Captain!"  
EG turned the map around into the correct position and read it aloud.  
"Take a left when you approach the road and keep going until you reach the intersection."  
The Philippines nodded and did so, listening in on her siblings' conversation in the back. 

"Hermana, do you have any gum?"  
"No Salvador, I don't." Guatemala loudly announced before leaning into him and slipping a piece of gum into his hand. He smiled knowingly and discreetly put it in his mouth. The ride was going smooth, with most nations talking among themselves with the burst of laughter from America rocking the vehicle every once in a while. They were estimated to already be one fourth the distance to the airport and were very happy to be leaving soon. Some nations were playing cards and some were playing Never have I Ever. The Caribbean Countries and Guam were even playing volley ball, making the countries around them tense over the possibility of getting hit by the ball. DR giggled, laying Nino in a dog pouch next to her, and smacked the ball that nearly hit Bolivia in the face, earning a shriek from her over her close call. The ball zoomed and Cuba threw himself to hit it next, spiking it hard. Guam yelled and threw himself out of the way before the ball went through him with it's speed and power. The ball bounced off the floor and hit England square in the face. America's face turned red from contained laughter and his cheeks blew up like balloons but England didn't find it amusing at all. He picked the ball up and smacked it with brute strength, missing Cuba and hitting Colombia in her chest, making her fall back in her seat and shriek with pain. Before he could apologize, Venezuela picked up the ball and threw it at him, missing him and hitting Canada in the face. Soon, the whole bus was throwing the ball around, anger and bruises covering their bodies and faces. The bus drivers tried not to crash into several cars as the ball nearly made contact with their heads. This continued for a while before America took a turn with the ball and threw it with his full strength, making it break a window and zoom down the street, going through some buildings before popping. His other siblings looked at him with shocked faces before laughing their asses off over what had just happened. America blushed and crossed his arms before eventually caving in and giving out his loud laughter with them as well. Meanwhile, the Philippines and Equatorial Guinea pushed the gas and zoomed into an alternative route before the cops came and arrested them for property damage. They offered their laughter afterwards though, noting that their siblings had never changed. After all of their laughter had died down, they went to cover the broken window with a piece of cardboard and relaxed back into their seats. 

"We're here!"  
"AHHHHH!"  
Ecuador's mid snore was interrupted by his own yell of fear. He looked around, wondering where the hell he was before getting smacked in the head by Colombia.  
"Ay! Don't yell in my ear!"  
"Ow! I'm sorry, she just scared me!"  
He tried to reason, still confused over where the hell they were. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, seeing a big bustling airport in front of a cool twilight sky. He managed to get the tired out of his face and grinned.  
"WE'RE HERE!"  
He heard a yell from Venezuela but he ignored it, crawling past her to get into the aisle. His other siblings and friends were already waiting inpatiently for everyone to gather their stuff so that EG can open the door to let them out. Guam, the last person who still wasn't ready, let out a protest when his bag was shoved into his arms and he was pushed down the aisle to the front.  
"Open the door Guinea!"  
Bus driver Philippines commanded, pointing towards the glass door. Guinea saluted her and pressed the button, letting the doors open with a swish. She was nearly trampled when the occupants of the bus all ran past her, adoring both the nice cool air and the excitement they feel to finally go back to their comfortable lives. Mexico grabbed the ladies' wrists and dragged them out towards the airport with the rushing group.  
"Vamos Chicas! We don't want to lose them!"  
They picked up their pace and finally entered inside the huge building. They skipped the whole procedure when they showed their special international flight passes and we're immediately led to a private airplane. They were all giddy, with some country's skipping and holding hands and some feeling paranoid about the plan going too well. America laughed and reassured them.  
"Don't worry you guys! My plan was just too awesome to have any flaws in it! We are totally going to make it."  
Philippines smiled and nudged Mexico's shoulder.  
"America's ego is as big as his territory, I swear."  
Mexico laughed and nodded.  
"Too bad his brain isn't."  
They cracked up and nudged each other back and forth.  
"Ay, I missed these times where we used to hang out and talk shit!"  
"I could say the same hermana! Talking shit was always my specialty... Our specialty."  
He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.  
"I was wondering...When this is all over, Philippines, would you like to... Catch up? Light some fireworks in China's house or something?"  
He grinned at the idea of China blaming his house fire on Hong Kong. His sister developed a sad look that quickly was accompanied by a sad smile.  
"I would love to. Really I would."  
Equatorial Guinea joined them, feeling a bit left out.  
"I would also like to burn houses down."  
The three laughed and smacked her head.  
"Of course you would."  
"Si Hermana! I'll let you have the first firework."  
He patted her shoulder and looked forward, noting that they finally made it to the boarding line. He saw Romano yell at the lady for moving too slow and shook his head, a smile adoring his face. He noticed a bit of movement in the Italian's front pocket and his rant was cut off by a tiny head peeking out of there, the animal letting out a small meow. Romano immediately comforted the kitten with soothing words before yelling back at the woman for waking him up from his nap. Mexico's eyes widened and he frowned harshly.  
"My.. Jalapeño..."  
Guilt crashed into his chest and he looked down.  
"I completely forgotten about Jalapeño..."  
He felt some tears come up but he forced them down.  
"My poor Jalapeño.. I left him without an explanation... He did so much for me and I just abandoned him."  
EG and Philippines both placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay brother.. You're here for him now and that's something."  
He nodded, agreeing to ask for his kitten once they arrived back home and followed the line into the plane. They all walked silently with only the sound of footsteps and rolling suitcases filling the air. A feeling of pride hit all of them for making it this far and they finally entered the plane, going down the aisles to pick out their seats. They rushed to put their suitcases into the compartments and after half an hour, were finally ready to take off. They smiled and held each other's hands, waiting for the plane to start moving. A figure made its way to the flight attendant's phone and a voice rang through the cabin.  
"Welcome to United."  
The countries were confused as the plane they were on didn't have a name on it. The Philippines smiled and stood up from her seat.  
"Here in United.." she said out loud, confusing everybody who looked at each other and murmured.  
"Philippines?"  
She made her way to the aisle.  
"We serve every person."  
The unknown speaker continued.  
"No matter how broken or sneaky they are."  
The Philippines grinned.  
"Even when their plans come up in flames."  
"Hermana? What's going on?"  
America narrowed his eyes and watched her suspiciously.  
"I hope you enjoy your betrayal."  
The speaker finished before ripping the phone out of its place and throwing it to the floor. The person stepped out of the shadows and stood next to her.  
"You.. You!"  
"You're Spain's strict boss!"  
Other countries remembered the footage of the purple team's quest to change up the name tags and gasped.  
"Hermana... you betrayed us?"  
Mexico said in disbelief. She smiled.  
"It's.. Philippines to you, Mexico."  
He jolted back as if he had been burned. Equatorial Guinea frowned.  
"Philippines! I thought we were helping them!"  
"You mean helping them break my heart?"  
A familiar voice pitched in and emerged next to the two.  
"Espana! Please, we didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted them to be okay!"  
Equatorial Guinea explained, looking torn. The brunette just stared back at her. The rest of her siblings stayed frozen, letting the tension build up.


	25. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countries' plan is ruined as they are now stuck with three people who don't let them leave.

No one said a word. Even though they all wanted to. The three people standing up stared hard at them, like they were pieces of meat in a lion's den. The siblings looked at each other, unsure of what was going to the happen. They hated the silence but they did not want to be the first to break it. Mexico hugged his brother Canada and buried his face into his shoulder. His ex sister's betrayal had hurt him badly, even if she wasn't around that long. The memories of them during their colonial days had flooded his head and he suddenly felt like he saw her frequently even though it had been some decade or two without so much of a hint of contact. Canada hugged him back, rubbing his back and glaring at The Philippines, who didn't give him so much of an acknowledgement. Eventually the silence was broken as Spain's boss cleared his throat.  
"Very sneaky. I've heard you colonies were."  
"We're not colonies! We're countries!"  
Argentina barked, looking like a dog ready to attack. The man frowned and crossed his arms.  
"You may as well be. Now here's what's going to happen."  
He straightened up and motioned the Philippines to speak.  
"You are now under Spanish dependency. If you do not cooperate, your economies will suffer.... Well more than usual."  
She laughed cruelly and stopped abruptly when Spain stepped in.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
He seemed genuinely surprised and turned to his boss for an explanation. The others erupted in agreement, demanding an explanation. His boss grew an annoyed expression, pointing at his former colonies.  
"Why do you think I agreed to keeping them here?! I needed time for their stupid bosses to ruin their countries while they were gone with their corruption and greed! I knew they would plunder their countries into bigger shitholes and I offered them a deal."  
The cabin erupted in gasps and screams of anger, many trying to get up and launch themselves onto the man. The seatbelts were somehow not coming off but they persisted anyways, threatening his well-being and this country. Spain stared wide eyed at him, his mouth a bit opened and his hands limp at his sides.  
"I.. didn't want this."  
"Well it's too late. They are already signing on the offer as we speak. They're basically ours... yours again. We will help support them economically and in return, we can use their lands and resources whenever we want!" He flashed a grin and patted his country on the back. The Philippines grinned with him and attached herself onto his arm.  
"Yes! And I will be a good trading partner! You will get a lot out of this!"  
He still didn't brighten up at all and looked at the two with a guilty expression.  
"But.. this isn't right. I can't do this to them again."  
"We won't let you!"  
"Yeah! Viva La independencia!"  
"We will riot and refuse!"  
The occupants threw out their comments in the air, ranting and screaming their heads off. Spain's boss glared at them and then turned back to face Spain.  
"Them leaving you wasn't right! You treated them well during their stay here and how did they repay you? With cold shoulders and an attempted escape! Two if you count the first one! You went through all this trouble and patience to show them that you gave a shit and they take it and throw it in the bin! They deserve this... We deserve this!"  
Spain's face morphed into anger with his boss' words and he whipped back around to face them.  
"You're.. Right! How can you do this to me? I thought we were really getting through! I gave it my all and I tried to help! All I wanted was your happiness but you didn't even stick around! You ungrateful jerks, you do deserve what's coming to you! You're all mine now! Good luck finding someone who's sweet and patient because I ain't it!" His face had turned red and he was immediately met with silence and a sly smile from the Philippines and his boss.  
The seven non Spanish Latin American countries widened their eyes.  
"We won't let you do this!"  
"Yeah! FrEEDOM!"  
"You'll have to go through us!"  
"You bloody idiot, you will fall! You did before and you will again!"  
Spain and his boss rolled their eyes and waited for their yells to end. The Philippines yawned and stretched her arms out wide.  
"How did you find out about our plan anyways?"  
Brazil piped up when it was clear that their threats and yells weren't getting to the three. Spain glared at him and held up his phone.  
"Next time, speak about forming a plan in private, stupid boy."  
The screen showed messages from his besties, who were rewarded some money for giving him a heads up.  
America gaped and smacked his forehead.  
"Damn snitches! Of course we should have made sure the coast was clear first!"  
"I am going to murder those French and Prussian bastards!"  
Romano promised, taking out his phone to text them his death threats.  
"Not if I do it first."  
England added, cracking his knuckles.  
Spain smiled sadly and looked back to his, what are now, dependencies.  
"I knew you were planning to leave. But I still treated you well. I hoped.. that maybe you wouldn't leave. Maybe you would stay for just the week.. I gave you my trust. And it seemed to be the wrong choice."  
He pulled out a finger from his pocket and threw it on the floor, earning shrieks of horror and fumbling over the sight of it.  
"I decided to call up the Philippines.. see if she can find out if you guys were really planning on leaving. But the next day she texted me, telling me that America had asked her to aid you all in your escape and I knew my hope was crushed. She offered to help me take down the plan and I agreed. And well.. the rest led up to the present. I followed your acts and I tore up Portugal very well."  
He smiled bitterly at the finger on the floor.  
"He'll be fine. But I already had my boss go to the airport before I called you all for your gifts and I headed over there afterwards, just in time too. I will admit, if France and Prussia never gave me the warning, I wouldn't have suspected a thing!"  
He grinned and looked over to Equatorial Guinea.  
"There's a reason why I never was close to you. You blacks are always too much trouble to handle."  
Fury erupted over the racist comment and America was held back by his brothers, England, and the Italies.  
"That's not fucking true!"  
"You racist bitch! She's not the problem here, you are!"  
Guatemala yelled out, attempting to remove her sandal to throw at him.  
Equatorial Guinea looked near tears and she looked into her lap, biting her lip. The Philippines laughed and attached herself into his arm again.  
"I see that the uneducated third world country has nothing to say. Good. Now let's get these dependencies rounded up and herded back into the house, where they belong."  
She batted her eyelashes and snapped her fingers, the seatbelts preventing them from moving clicked and released them. Before they could run to beat them up, the Philippines grabbed EG and held a blade towards her.  
"You try anything and she's covered in her own blood."  
EG looked at her with painful eyes.  
"We agreed to help them... We drived the bus.. Why?"  
"Shut up, you stu-"  
A fat sandal connected with her mouth and she was flung back. EG took the chance and shoved her away, making a run towards the door where they entered to begin with. The Philippines had been thrown into the two Spaniards, who yelled when the rest of the countries followed her trail.  
"No! Don't let them get away!"  
The three stumbled to their feet and took out their phones, planning on requesting back up. 

The other countries had managed to get back inside the airport, panicking over what to do.  
"Where do we go?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"We don't have much time!"  
"I can't think!"  
They ran around like lost dogs and were looking around confusingly. They heard yells behind them and turned to see a group of officers running towards them. They looked at each other and screamed.  
"RUN AND SEPARATE!"


	26. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countries split up into 5 groups to avoid officers.

The big group of 26 people split up almost evenly into five groups. They ran in different directions, with some heading towards the airport's back exit, some heading towards the airports front entrance, and some just running around for a place to hide. Panic were on their faces, not knowing what to do as they did not want to leave each other behind but they also did not know whether to just go into town or attempt to leave in another plane. The Philippines had tried to follow them but she stopped and cursed at the top of her lungs. Her face burned and she rubbed her red burning lip, trying to look around the airport to spot them.  
"I am gona o kill whoeva thu that sandal! I cand even spek clery!"  
She struggled to speak, wincing at her inflated tongue and lips. Spain noticed and grabbed her wrist and led her to a seat.  
"Just sit down. We'll take care of it."  
He reassured her and ruffled her hair. Her face grew more red and it was definitely not because of the sandal.  
"Okey Pain. Go ged them!"  
He nodded his head and joined his boss' side.  
"Did the officers get them yet?"  
"No. They were reported to have separated into five."  
His boss looked frustrated and clutched his forehead.  
"As soon as we get them, I want you to put some shock collars on them."  
"Yes sir. I guess that would be way easier."  
He dipped his head and the two started to walk towards the main lobby of the airport. 

Group 1: Cuba, Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Guam, and Equatorial Guinea.

Group 1 had ran torwards the airport's back exit. It seemed logical at the time, with rarely anyone using it so no one would be in the way. However, officers had already occupied the back exit by the time they got there, with the five sliding in an attempt to stop before they were noticed. The officers still noticed them however, and bolted over to grab them. They stumbled in the opposite direction, panic building up in them.  
"Where are we going to go now?!"  
Puerto Rico yelled over the footsteps behind him. Nino barked at the cops behind them and DR attempted to soothe him so that they wouldn't draw all of the airport's other cops to their location.  
"Oh! Quick, follow me!"  
Cuba grabbed Equatorial Guinea and carried her to the left. The other three followed and eventually met the sight of a crowded waiting area. Cuba shoved past a lot of people, who complained but cleared the way for him. Guam apologized to the citizens and Nino let out another bark at the many strangers around them. DR grabbed a treat from her pocket and stuffed it in Nino's mouth.  
"Now be a good Nino and keep quiet. Please."  
Nino gave his satisfied approval and kept silent. The officers behind them had slowed down due to the crowd and were attempting to get through. People shouted over their police brutality and eventually, the officers had lost the group.  
Cuba grinned in victory once they found a place to hide, which was behind a big plant in the waiting area.  
"Haha! I knew that would work."  
"How did you know?" Guam asked, out of breath.  
"People will always find something to call Police brutality, my brother."  
He explained, crossing his arms in satisfaction. Guam rolled his eyes at his hinted ego and noticed how silent Equatorial Guinea was.  
"Hermana, are you.. Okay?"  
She looked up front the spot she was staring at on the floor.  
"No." She answered honestly and Puerto Rico joined her side.  
"No? Did you hurt yourself? Where does it hurt?"  
"In here."  
She pointed at her heart and the four looked confused. Finally, after a few seconds, they ohhh'd and gave her sympathetic looks.  
"Don't listen to that bitch and the stupid bastard. You are a very great person. Don't you ever forget that." Cuba reassured her, patting her head. Puerto Rico nodded in agreement.  
"You're race has nothing to do with yourself. You are our family, no matter what."  
"I know.. it's just that.. it hurts. He rarely came to visit and he didn't want to take me back to his home. He just saw me as something worse than a savage...he just wanted to use me."  
She blinked back tears and pulled her knees up to her chest. DR frowned and pulled her into a hug.  
"I swear, you would have wanted to go running straight home if he ever brung you back to his house. He was a complete monster back then, I really thought that he changed now..."  
She looked down before frowning.  
"But...He actually has. I think he's just angry right now. We all are. If you really want his approval, then I think he would give it to you. After all, he did to the Philippines."  
Equatorial frowned even more and leaned her head onto her sister's chest.  
"The Philippines... She betrayed us... She betrayed me. I thought we could have been really close siblings, we were basically almost in the same situation. Spain didn't want to care for her either so he gave her to Mexico to watch over and didn't talk to her that much. He used her too, just like he did to me. We were supposed to stick together.. why did she.. my god.."  
She buried her face in her hands and the other four embraced her in a group hug. DR whispered some words in her ears to calm her down and Cuba rubbed her back. Puerto Rico promised her that he would smack both of the countries who made her cry and Guam also promised her the same thing. She smiled at their threats and wiped her tears away.  
"Yeah.. The Philippines is kind of a bitch sometimes..."  
The five of them laughed, waking up Nino, who snarled and bit DR's hand.  
"Ow! Nino! You bad boy!"

Group 2: Peru, Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay, and Uruguay.

Peru clutched his chest and gasped for air, Chile rubbing his back in comfort. They had ran very quickly to find a place to hide, nearly getting caught when an officer snuck up on them and grabbed Uruguay's arm. He had screamed and Paraguay delivered a punch to the officer's face before dragging his twin away with them to the airport's many stores. They had decided on a bright pink store for girls and stayed hidden among the racks of clothes.  
"No officer would be looking in this girly Barbie looking store."  
Paraguay said smugly, letting Bolivia breathe heavily on his back. Peru struggled to regain his breath, following Chile's instructions to breathe with him. Angel nudged his leg once he finally breathed normally and he smiled down at her.  
"What is it girl?"  
Angel gestured her leg at the shiny pink items.  
"Oh, do you like the pink clothes?"  
Angel shook her head and pointed at the clothes before pointing back at him.  
"What?"  
Bolivia ohh'd in understanding and moved to grab a pink vest.  
"She wants you to wear the clothes Peru."  
Angel jumped up and down and let out happy noises that confirmed that Bolivia was correct.  
"What? No! Pink is not my color at all plus it's too dollish!"  
"Why does she want you to dress up like that anyways? It's just not.. you."  
Uruguay wondered, picking out a pink skirt. Chile stared at Angel before his eyes widened with understanding.  
"She wants you to dress up as a disguise! If we can disguise ourselves then we can sneak out without any problems!"  
Angel tackled him onto the floor and licked his cheek. Chile laughed and rubbed her furry head.  
"You're so smart my Angelita!"  
Peru smiled fondly at the two and nodded his agreement.  
"Very smart indeed. Okay siblings, grab some clothes for yourselves! I will grab some for me and the rest of the.... 21 people we travelled with."  
His grin faltered at the amount of clothes they are going to have to bring around. Paraguay and Uruguay hooted and ran to pick out the most prettiest pink outfits, yelling over who would be the prettiest. Bolivia laughed and joined them, cringing at the amount of pink all of the sweaters had. Peru stood there and then completely frowned when he noticed another detail.  
"By the way, does anyone have money?"

Group 3: Mexico, United States, England, Canada, and the Italies

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"AMERICA SHUT UP!"  
The other five screamed at him, struggling to keep up with his speeds. They had been running in loops for a very long time where they were somehow always being spotted by cops. It didn't help that America was a screamer, England grinned at the thought, and how he was basically screaming their location out for everyone to hear. The only positive side was that his scream scared civilians out of their way so they didn't bump into anyone. They looked around for any exits or places to hide before North Italy grabbed his brother's and Mexico's wrist and yelled for them all to follow him. Romano screamed like a dying cow at his ear, demanding that he let go of him but his brother remained oblivious, passing through multiple crowds and pushed everyone inside a room. He shut the door and locked it, breathing out a shaky sigh...  
Before he was grabbed by the collar by his angry brother.  
"You fucking idiot! You made us hide.. In a bathroom!? That's the most dumbest shit ever! Any bastard who needs to use this bathroom will just keep knocking or call some security guard to come unlock it!"  
His yells rang across the stalls and his brother sniffed and kept his eyes closed.  
"I'm sorry! I JUST PANICKEDANDIDIDNTKNOWHATTODOANDTHEYKEPTFOLLOWINGUSANDINEVERSEENMRSPAINLOOKSOMADANDIDONTWANTHIMTOTREATTHEOTHERSSOBADLYAND-"  
"Italy! Calm down!"  
Canada ran to grab him away from his brother and shook him a bit by the shoulders.  
"You made them lose us and America isn't screaming around the airport like a maniac anymore so your plan did have some success!"  
"R..Really?"  
"Yes. Now relax and we'll think of our next move in here."  
Italy nodded and sat down on the floor. His brother glared at him and cringed in disgust.  
"Feliciano, you idiot, there is some unknown fluid on the floor!"  
Italy scrambled back to his feet and cried over his soiled pants. America couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter over the embarrassing sight and England bit his hand to keep his own laughter in. Mexico joined his brother and soon Romano even cracked a chuckle at his brother's now covered behind.  
"WAA! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"  
Canada bit his tongue down hard and walked over to Italy in an attempt to shut him up.  
"Italy! Be quiet, you're going to get us caught!"  
"BUT MY PANTS, ITS COVERED IN A PEEPEE AND POOPOO!"  
The other three let out howls of laughter, smacking their legs and clutching their stomachs. Canada shriveled his lips into a wiggly line and shook his head.  
"No Italy, it could be water! Now please be quiet!"  
"WAAAAA! BUT IT A SMELLS REALLY TERRIBLE AND IT WAS REALLY A WARM! IT'S PEE PEE POO, I KNOW A IT!"  
Canada finally couldn't take it and let out his own laughter, shaking tremendously from the force. His glasses shook and his eyes teared up. The other three joined him and Italy was suddenly quiet as he turned his head to the door. He widened his eyes and ran to the country that he had forgotten the name of.  
"Concord! T-"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
"Congo! Be qu-"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
"CANOPY, OPEN DIS THOR!"  
Their laughter stopped as the voice of the Philippines rang from the other side. 

Group 4: Colombia, Ecuador, Venezuela, Argentina, and Guatemala

They had ran towards the entrance, the only thing they could think of. They knew it would be crowded there but it could be an opportunity to lose the officers following them. Colombia flinched at the people they were knocking over, noting the anger and pain they were causing in doing so. She looked down and frowned.  
'Why would he just.. do that to us? I put my trust in him and he just sides with his boss..'  
She ignored the tear running down her cheek and doesn't notice Venezuela grabbing her shoulder and redirecting her to another direction.  
'But... He put his in trust in us too. He left the gates open and gave us gifts.. And we ditched him... He even disagreed with his boss' choice but his anger got the best of him.. Maybe if we get caught, I will try to make him happy again so that he will help us leave.'  
A snapping finger invades her vision and she looks up into Ecuador's worried face.  
"Colombia? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
She wiped her face with her hand and noticed it was wet.  
"I.. I feel bad."  
"What for?" Her sister joined the conversation and she noticed that they had stopped moving. She looked around and noticed they were at dark restaurant.  
"Why.. why didn't we go through the entrance?"  
"It was covered in officers already.. You didn't see?"  
Argentina asked, looking concerned. She shook her head.  
"What do you feel bad for?" Guatemala asked again for Venezuela and they all looked at her. She sniffed and looked down.  
"We.. broke his trust. I know he was a terrible person but I can see that he's.. he's changed. He doesn't look at us anymore the way he did and he generally seems to care. I don't recall anyone doing that for me other than you guys and our siblings... I just feel guilty. It's complicated."  
Her brother narrowed his eyes while her sisters motioned for her to take a seat at one of the tables.  
"He's changed. But he's not a good person. A good person wouldn't let this happen to us. He aided our countries into poverty and there is nothing we can do now!"  
Ecuador spat out, clenching his fists. Lupe flew from her spot on Argentina's shoulder and landed on his head in an attempt to calm him down. He let out a sigh and let the bird bury itself into his hair.  
"He didn't know they would do that. And if he wasn't a good person, then he wouldn't have been so nice to us during our stay! He wouldn't have gave his patience and time! And he wouldn't have cared and apologized to us! He's just frustrated right now, I'm sure of it. Trust me with this, please!"  
Colombia looked at him along with the rest of her sisters. They looked at each other before returning to look at her.  
"I hope you're right then." Argentina said and motioned a waiter over.  
"For now, let's just take a break and think of a way out."  
Her other siblings nodded and smiled, letting their big sister order for them.

Group 5: Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, and Costa Rica.

"Panama! Get off my back!"  
"I'm Honduras you idiot!"  
"Oops. Sorry."  
"Ow! Salvador, get off my hair!"  
"I'm Nicaragua!"  
The five central American countries squirmed against each other, trying to get comfortable in their hiding spot. Their said hiding spot was a big dumpster near the food court. They had no idea why a dumpster was inside the airport but it was mostly empty so it would have to do. Costa Rica cringed in disgust over her cheek touching something creamy and she struggled to move away from it.  
"Ugh! This is so gross! Why did we have to hide here?!"  
"Because it's the only place that was close to us at the time and no one would check in a dumpster!"  
Costa Rica opened her mouth to respond before it made contact with the unknown creamy thing when El Salvador moved her head with his movement. Her face turned green and she spat it out and started to gag. Her brother widened his eyes and tried to move as far away as he could.  
"No Costa! Don't vomit in here, please!"  
Her other siblings also widened their eyes and scrambled as far as they could get away from her.  
"Keep it down, keep it down!"  
"Look up! Look up!"  
Nicaragua handed her a plastic bag she was kneeling on and cringed when her sister heaved and filled it up. Honduras whined and lifted the dumpster lid a bit to create an opening for the smell to filter out.  
"My god, the smell!"  
"That's it, let it all out."  
Panama soothed, moving the hair away from her face and holding it up. Honduras smacked El Salvador for making her vomit and El Salvador yelped, more scared than hurt over the smack.  
"I'm sorry Costa, I didn't know there was something on the wall or that my movement would move you.."  
"It's.. okay." She replied after a long pause. She tied the bag and pushed it into a corner, far away from them. They sat in silence for a while, fresh air finally replacing the smell of vomit. Before.. a tray of fries and soda rained down on them when the lid was opened, earning their yells and screams over the very cold soda soaking their clothes.  
"That's it, we need a new hiding spot!"  
Nicaragua fumed, moving to lift the lid off so that she could leave. She then suddenly ducked down and sat back down at her spot.  
"Never mind. The officers are around the food court now. I'd rather take a dumpster shower than having to be dependent to that bastard."  
Her siblings agreed and stayed where they were, not noticing that a family of five were coming their way with unfinished trays of spicy food. 

Spain and his boss examined the lobby, noting the several countries they were after running around in different directions. The officers were useless, they both noted, noticing how the officers lost them quickly in the crowds. His boss rolled his eyes and barked at them from the distance to hurry up and do their jobs. Spain stared and smiled over his citizens tumbling over due to the chases.  
'How funny!'  
He stifled his laughter over how they fell and cursed and didn't notice his former colony creeping up on him.  
"Pain, did tey ged dem yet?"  
He jumped and turned to The Philippines. He cringed at her now big lips and turned his eyes quickly away into the crowd.  
"Not yet.."  
"Ugh! Let meh help. I'll fint dem easilly."  
"Are you sure? You seem to be in pain. Maybe you should-"  
"No, I can help. Leaf et to meh."  
She looked around and pointed to a group.  
"Dear! Dears a gwoop of dem!"  
Spain turned to look and frowned at the sight.  
"Ah. I can't believe the Italies are in this too... Well, I can't hate them for this, it's nice of them to help.. Wait.. is that Italy.. holding my Mexico's wrist? And Mexico.. let's it happen? He didn't like it when I did that!"  
The Philippines frowned and glared at the dragged Mexican.  
"I guesh dat maybee, I shud luuk for anotter gwoop of countwies. Dears onlee one you want dear."  
"No! Get him!"  
He blushed when he noticed his boss and her stare at him shocked.  
"I mean.. it's a headstart. They'll all come and rescue him if you catch one of them.. So yeah."  
"Butt.."  
"Make me proud Philippines." He gave her a smile and she melted and nodded stupidly.  
"Anyting for you Pain."  
She ran to follow them and lost them just like the other officers did.  
'No! I can't let Spain down!' She thought as she looked around for any signs. A laughter gained her attention and she looked at a gray dull door.  
"Aha!" She let out and ran torwards it, ready to fight if she need to.


	27. Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countries don't stay hidden for long.

Canada froze in his laughter, feeling himself blush over the fact that he had been the one to draw attention not Italy himself. He heard the door being pounded on and looked at the other occupants. They all looked back as equally surprised and started to look around for anything that might help them at all.  
"OPEN DA THOR!"  
The door shook with the contact of her fists and Italy whimpered and hid behind his brother. Canada felt bad and was pulled back by his brother when another blow shook the door harder.  
"We need a way out. Now."  
England whispered at the other five and no ideas came up until Mexico let out an "Oh!"  
"If we can't leave through the door.. then we can leave through the roof."  
He smiled and pointed his pistol up towards the roof, shooting a panel off of it's place. They scrambled towards the sinks and climbed atop of them, jumping into the opening and crawling quickly away from the room. Just as the last person made it onto the roof, the door was busted down and an angry Philippines made her way inside.  
"WEAR R YOU?"  
She looked around and screamed when she saw the mirror.  
"I luk hedeous!"  
She poked her big tongue and lips and ran the tap water on to apply cold water onto her mouth. She didn't notice the big gaping area on the roof and continued to apply the cold water, knowing that the swelling would go down if she continued for another twenty minutes. 

"Geez, does no one clean here? It's fucking dusty."  
"Why would they clean here? It's not like it was meant for people to climb through."  
"Then why can we fit in here?"  
Romano remained quiet, totally because he was done with the stupid conversation, not because the other had a good point. America smiled in victory and picked up his speed, not noticing that England had a nice view of his ass. America yelped when he felt a smack on that area and glared ahead of him, unable to turn completely to look at him.  
"Don't do that!"  
"Why? You had liked it when I did the other t-"  
"Ew! We don't need to know that!" Mexico complained from behind Canada, staring below him. He didn't know that the ceiling was that strong enough to support the six of them but he assumed it must have been made later where the technology and material were good. Heaven's know how much of the things in Madrid weren't from 1000 years ago. He felt eyes behind him and rolled his own.  
"Romano, stare somewhere else."  
"Not sorry." He replied but the eyes eventually did travel somewhere else.  
"Stai bene tesoro?" (Are you okay, honey?)  
He asked in Italian and Mexico assumed that he asked if Jalapeño was still there.  
A meow answered from his front pocket and Mexico smiled.  
"Was he too much trouble?"  
"The stupid furry bastard ran away when he saw me drop a cucumber on the floor. But other than that, he says he's okay."  
"Ve~ He was so cute! He purred on our faces and he especially seemed to grow close to Romano! He never left him alone and always followed him around like he was a mother hen-"  
"Agh! Shut up you idiot!"  
Mexico laughed and failed to notice Canada stopping. His face crashed into the other's ass and the same happened to the people behind him. He spluttered and heard Romano yell at Italy and was about to do the same with Canada before he heard a noise. A noise he dreaded very much. His eyes widened and the creaking noise grew louder.  
"We have to move back!"  
"No, we have to just keep going forward!"  
"Well we can't just stay here!"  
The two in front argued and Italy cried.  
"WAA! WE'RE GOING TO FALL!"  
The creaking grew louder and they knew it was inevitable and braced for the ceiling to come out from under them. 

Spain's boss smiled when the first group of dependencies arrived with their officers. He motioned the other officers around them to sit them down onto the seats he cleared out for them. His country next to him had a very weirded out look when he saw them and he turned to look at them again. He bulged his eyes out and let out a yell.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL COVERED IN GARBAGE?!"  
The countries winced from their seats that they were handcuffed to and looked traumatized.  
"So much..."  
"So hot.."  
"So cold..."  
"Burning..Eyes."  
They stared at the floor and stayed motionless, trying to forget their very horrible experience in the dumpster. Their screams of agony when the spicy food connected with their eyes had gave their location up to the officers in the food court and their eyes still were filled were blurred tears that temporarily made the world fuzzy for them. They moped and Spain's boss simply disregarded them and ordered for their other siblings to be found. Spain turned to look and frowned, feeling a sympathy to comfort and check up on them but he shoved it away.  
'I said that I wasn't going to be nice anymore.'  
He reminded himself but the nagging feeling persisted regardless. He failed to notice another group of his dependencies come up with his officers behind him and felt himself be smacked in the cheek.  
"That's for Equatorial Guinea!"  
Puerto Rico shouted as he was restrained further and pulled away from him. The mentioned country didn't glance in his direction and kept her eyes down to her lap when she was forced to sit down. He looked away and felt another smack on his other cheek. Guam yelled at him and struggled while multiple officers came to grab him and put him back in his seat. He could have sworn he saw a smile on Guinea's face. He decided now would be the time to say something and walked over to his boss.  
"Use the PA system and tell them that if the rest of them won't come and surrender, their siblings will pay."  
His boss nodded and motioned an officer to go do what he asked. He let out a breath and approached the captured dependencies. He wanted to clear up what exactly they were before they set up independence feelings and stir up more trouble than necessary.  
"I want to make one thing clear. You are not my colonies. You are my dependencies. You are simply self governing countries who can't survive without my help so you need me. Your citizens are entitled to the same rights as mine and we are basically like.. the United States. The states are like countries but they work in union...Together. That's how this is going to work."  
He frowned when no one answered him and stepped forward to place a hand on El Salvador's mostly wet hair.  
"But I do keep my threats. Don't expect any kind treatment. Maybe if you behave better...then I will consider."  
He closed his hand into a fist that was filled with dark black hair and El Salvador got out of his daze and yelled. He saw Nicaragua grab his wrist in an attempt to get him off but her vision wasn't that great yet and she grabbed El Salvador's wrist instead.  
"Get off my brother!"  
El Salvador yelled at the pain Nicaragua was giving him and no one else could do anything as they were handcuffed onto the chairs.  
Spain let go and nearly begged for forgiveness when he saw his dependency cry and attempt to hold his head.  
"WAA! That hu-hur-ted. I'm sorry! I won't do an-y-anything next time!"  
"Brother, I'm sorry! I thought it was his wrist.. I didn't mean to!"  
Nicaragua attempted to hug him and Spain pretended not to care and left.  
'Don't go back and hug him. Don't go back and kiss his forehead. No more sympathy!'  
He chanted in his head and looked to the floor guiltily. His boss noticed and smacked his back.  
"Man up, will you?!"  
He nodded and saw two groups approach them, scowls on their faces. They had heard the PA announcements and knew they couldn't have hid forever. His boss gave them a very weird look this time and he couldn't help but mirror him.  
"What are you wearing?! Why do you have a lot of bags of clothes?! Ugh! Just give them to that guy over there!"  
Peru handed their bags full of pink shiny leather to the guy and strutted his way towards a seat. His pink framed sunglasses made his expression unreadable and his mouth was a flat line. Chile followed him, his pink glittery dress blinding multiple people as he struggled to walk in heels. Bolivia sported a pink sweater and pants and the twins both had pink gowns.  
The other team wiped the barbeque off their lips and handed their bags of leftovers to the same guy with the bags, who struggled to carry everything at once. Spain's boss cackled and he went to see everyone get seated.  
"Well, I think that's everyone. We don't need to find the other countries anymore! They can't possibly save this many people at once if they're surrounded by officers. Let's get these dependencies up and moving."  
He made the signal that it was time to go but Spain wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He nudged his boss and met his trademark annoyed look.  
"What now?"  
"You're forgetting Mexico, sir."  
"Fuck."  
He swore and looked ready to kill everybody in the airport. Spain worryingly looked back towards the main lobby.  
"I thought that the Philippines would be back by now.. She is taking a while.."  
He tried to find her in the crowd but there was no such luck.  
"She must have been tricked or something. Never let a woman do a man's job."  
His boss looked disappointed with her disappearance and pulled out his radio.  
"We are still missing one... Yes, I can't just leave him!.... He's the one with the biggest GDP and the most biggest population!..."  
His boss argued with the commanding officer on the radio and Spain rolled his eyes at their argument.  
'Always angry for no reason, just kiss already.'  
He thought and smiled to himself.  
'They will look up to me now... They depend on me. They have to be here with me now and they know it. I can't wait!'  
He ignored the pang of guilt and ordered nearby officers to go find the Philippines. He wanted to get home as soon as he can and sleep in a full house. It's way better than sleeping alone in a big empty house. He heard his boss hang up and tap his foot inpatiently. The dependencies behind them glared at both of them but Spain just boredly stared at his nails. 

He unfortunately failed to notice the annoying creaking noise above him until it was too late.


	28. Rise or Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of six have a big fall.

They were falling. They all knew they were. It was as if time had slowed down the moment the ceiling gave way. America blinked and looked over at his group's expressions. Italy had clung onto his brother very tightly and his brother yelled at him, attempting to turn onto his back so that he could cushion Jalapeño's fall. His own brothers looked shocked, Canada staring wide eyed at him with his arms spread out and Mexico staring at the floor below, terror on his face. He felt England embrace him from behind and the slow scene quickly returned back to normal. They fell like raindrops, Italy being the only one wailing as they gained velocity towards the floor. It seemed like a very high one too and he was left to stare up at the gaping hole they have left on the roof. He suddenly remembered what was happening and figured out what his boyfriend was about to do.  
"England! Let go!"  
He received no answer and struggled to get out of his grasp but it was too late. His vision went spinning and his body erupting in pain as soon as several smacks hit the floor. He felt the body under him be expelled of all air and he couldn't make himself get up. The quiet moment erupted into one of the loudest in a matter of seconds and he couldn't do nothing but stare, the air from him was gone too. 

Many of the handcuffed nations let out their screams and faces of utter horror as soon as the smacks echoed across the seemingly silent airport. They begged for the officers nearby to let them go but the officers did nothing but stare in shock. Spain's boss stared. Spain stared. Everyone within the view of their attention stared. The said attention were six nations, who laid a few feet away motionless but half were awake. Agony filled the conscious ones faces' but not one of them made a move at all. Everyone seemed to snap out of being useless and Spain, regardless of his promise to never be nice or compassionate again, ran immediately to their sides.  
"Santa Maria! Someone get some help!"  
He yelled and picked up the nearest conscious person's head which happened to be America.  
"America! Are you okay? Speak to me!"  
The said nation shifted his eyes to look at him but did nothing more. His whole body was unresponsive and he simply looked at him. Spain hugged his head and placed him back down, glaring harshly at the officers who still stood in their place.  
"I said. GET HELP!"  
The officers ran when the bark reached their ears and Spain breathed his anger out and looked at the other countries who lied nearby. He ran towards them and noticed Can... Cantor? staring at him with tears in his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, his breaths coming out shaky and quick. Spain couldn't help the pity over the nation he didn't really like and kneeled next to him.  
"Cancord... It's going to be okay. I know you're in a lot of pain but breathe. Breathe slowly."  
He petted his blond hair and after a few attempts, the country did do just that and closed his eyes, letting the tears run down his face. Spain frowned and wiped them, looking at the ceiling. He cringed at how high it was and a small cry tore his gaze away and he noticed the last conscious nation. Italy had actually lifted himself up a bit, letting himself be draped over his unmoving brother. A kitten was curled up into a croissant on the unresponsive teen, very much in distress but not hurt. Italy whispered in Romano's ear, begging for him to wake up, blaming himself for not helping him out. Spain sprang up right away and made his way to his former charge. He finally felt some tears build up in his eyes and he put his hand onto Italy's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Italy. So sorry. This is all my fault. I should have stopped this.. I will stop this."  
He promised and got no response from Italy other than a slight movement of his head. He petted Romano's hair and did not notice his boss and another person make their way towards him.  
"Spain! This is our chance!"  
Spain looked up to see the Philippines smiling widely and frowned in confusion.  
"Excuse me?"  
"This is our chance! Let's grab the last one and go!"  
This time his boss answered him and he narrowed his eyes in anger.  
"Absolutely not! They are hurt! I don't care about them hurting me anymore! They are my family and they need help."  
"They're nations! They'll heal! Now hurry up and bring that one!"  
He pointed at Mexico, who he didn't notice was laying right to Canada in a unmoving fetal position. He wiped his tears and turned back towards his boss, putting a protective hand on Romano's head.  
"But they are still in pain! A nation will not heal until his well-being, both emotionally and physically, are okay! We need to make sure they are!"  
His boss glared at him and The Philippines stared at her ex brother's unmoving body.  
"I don't care! Either you get him or I will!"  
"No one will get him! I will seek to have this “dependency system” erased! It is not right."  
He heard cheers behind them and saw a peek of all of his ex colonies cheering him on.  
"Yeah! You tell him!"  
"Wooo!"  
"Yeah, get that dickhead put in his place!"  
He smiled but was then shoved away from the two Italies by some officers. He heard Italy yell in protest and caught sight of his boss walking towards Canamel. He widened his eyes and started to struggle in the officers grasp.  
"Leave him alone!!"  
Canhall weakly grabbed his brothers wrist, very painfully scrunching his face but it didn't stop the man from grabbing Mexico anyways and heaving him off the floor. Spain struggled harder, kneeing multiple officers in the face and stomachs but more just kept coming. The Mexican was limp like a doll, his legs bent in a very weird way. His boss continued to half carry him before discarding him onto a seat. Spain grew furious with his boss' lack of care and managed to break free, making a run for his love....  
Before being tackled back onto the floor.  
He yelled in frustration and decided that now would be the time to use force. He grabbed a random hand and twisted it with a painful crack. The hand retreated and a yell escaped the person's mouth. He then repeated this multiple times until most of the men backed away. He scrambled back onto his feet before he felt something hit the back of his head, cutting off his consciousness. 

The Philippines stared at Spain being carried away and then turned back to the dependencies. They all looked miserable and yelled out their protests and words of venom, promising revenge. Spain's boss smiled and motioned for the remaining officers to take all of them away and back into a sealed bus that was waiting for them outside. The officers did just that, very glad that their job was almost over. Some medics arrived after Spain had been knocked out, attending to the remaining countries that lied on the floor. The officers who called them over came back and were now helping out in containing the violence that Spanish America and Equatorial Guinea had to offer. It was the hardest part but eventually they did manage to make everyone go inside the bus, planning their retirements a decade or two early. Spain's boss entered the bus with them to assure no funny business and threatened to make the call to have the injured countries left out onto the streets if they did try anything. The dependencies glared menacingly at him but remained bitterly silent. The Philippines sat by herself, glaring at them and Spain's boss before looking out her own window.  
"There is no point in following that stupid Spaniard if the main reason I joined this was for some other stupid Spaniard."  
She ignored the feeling that she might have missed something and failed to notice that, like her ex colonizer, she had forgotten about a certain country. One who stared at the bus' retreating form before making a call on his cell phone, clutching a finger that had belonged to the person on the other line's hand.


	29. The Big One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Countries are once again ready to attempt to leave. For the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't put much notes but you know.. I thank you all very much for reading this far! This chapter is probably the longest one in this story and is spilt into many sections from different characters in the story. Just a heads up. The next chapter will be the last chapter.

Spain woke up to a dim room. His half lidded eyes blinked and his head ached but it didn't hurt enough for him to be bothered. He rubbed it regardless and took a moment to gather his thoughts.   
'What.. Oh! I was hit in the head...My boss did this to me! And he took them away. I must save them!'  
His memories hit him like a truck and he shook his tired stance away. He fumbled to his feet from a chair he didn't know he had been discarded on and looked around. The room was blank, save for a desk, some plants, and a couple of bookshelves. He looked around for an exit and finally realized where he was.  
'This is my office at the building where the meeting took place.'  
He went to try the door and frowned when it didn't budge. He slammed himself against the door multiple times before it gave way. He fell to the floor with it but he got up just as quickly and ran down the hallway.  
"Don't worry amors! Your Boss is coming!"  
His yell echoed across the empty hallways and he nearly tripped over his own feet. He skidded around the corner and crashed into a person's chest, sending him flying to the floor. He let out a yell and managed to save himself from landing onto his back, choosing his ass instead.   
"Oh! Tio, you're awake!"  
He shockingly looked up and met the gaze of Brazil, who looked like he hasn't relaxed in a while.   
"Brazil? What are you doing here?"  
"We brought you here."  
"Why? And who's we?"  
"He means me irmão."  
Portugal walked up from behind Brazil and wore a smug smile.  
"Portugaallll! Why are we here? We need to go save them!"  
"Yes yes, calm down. We will. But first we need to come up with a plan. And the reason why we are here is because we needed a place to discuss it without no snitches ratting us out."  
Spain nodded from his spot and stood up.   
"I guess you're right. But how did you escape Brazil?"  
"Simple. I just paid someone to let me hide in their suitcase and take me outside. Boom. It worked."  
He winked but showed no signs of being playful. Spain knew that Brazil was worried deep inside, especially for Argentina. He smiled a bit and ruffled his hair.  
"That's a smart boy. Now, any ideas so far?"  
"Not yet...." Portugal answered, raising his stitched on finger to his chin in thought. They all stood there a while, letting the gears in their heads turn and grind. They sure did look like idiots looking at nothing before another thing popped up in Spain's head.   
"Did you see where they went?"  
"Who? Your ex colonies? Or the non Spanish countries?"  
"Erm... Both."  
"Well your ex colonies were taken to a sealed bus and headed towards the city while the others were taken to the hospital."  
"Well.. I am almost certain that my boss won't take them back to my house after my refusal to continue to cooperate so...it must be one of the underground bases where no one can find them!"  
He started to make his way towards the elevator but was stopped by his brother.  
"We still don't have a plan! And we can't do this alone."  
"Well we can't just stand here! Who knows what they're doing to them? We'll just call over some of the closest nations and tell them to meet us there!"  
"Spain! Portugal's right! If we barge in like wild animals, we are sure to be caught and that won't help anyone. I know it hurts you, and trust me it hurts me too, but we need to take our time and really think about this! Now, I'm going to go call some nations that I think will be able to help and get here quickly while you two continue to plan and sort this out."  
Spain's face was strained with distress but he relented and dipped his head down. Brazil was right. They did need to think it through. It was all his fault and he knew it. He felt his brother lead him away from the maze of hallways and sit him down back in his office. From there, he simply stared at the ceiling and felt the bubbles of an idea being to form in his mind.

England woke up to the sound of multiple yells. He squinted his eyes and shut them very quickly when bright light hit his face. Multiple nurses and doctors surrounded him in seconds and he felt them prod and wrap multiple areas of his dull body. He couldn't feel anything and by the way the beeping next to him sped up, he was not able to calm down. His confusion turned into terror as he still could not move any part of his body other than his eyes and he wanted to scream. Scream so terribly. But his mouth wouldn't open and the air he was breathing was being given to him by a tube. The nurses quickly moved to inject him with something and his heart beat slowly returned back to normal, his terror dulling down immensely. He moved to open his eyes again and struggled to keep them open when the light burned his pupils. After some point of tears, he finally adjusted and saw some nurses looking at him.  
"He's stable!" One yelled at another and moved away from him to attend to the others in his room. He could not see anything but the white ceiling but his hearing seemed to be fine. He heard a huge amount of commotion a minute later and heard a stampede of footsteps approach the corner of the room. The sound of jolts being administered filled the room and he finally noticed the sound of a monitor flat lining.  
"Clear!"  
He heard loud crying and recognized it as Italy's wails.   
He was unable to turn his head but he knew that it was South Italy when a gasp of air made its way across the room. His brother cried and begged for him from his spot but a nurse pushed him back down, planning on sedating him. He struggled to move his head desperately and with great effort, finally felt his limp muscles build up with a sign of life. His head rolled to the right and he saw his boyfriend staring up at the ceiling. He desperately wanted to call him, to make sure he was alright. He successfully managed to part his lips but nothing but a very small croak came out of his mouth. Still, America seemed to have heard him among the room's chaos and after two minutes, rolled his head to look at him. They made eye contact and America slowly but successfully smiled at him. His face bloomed in a blush and he felt his cold body warm up. He smiled back with ease and felt his body repair itself. They were nations after all. Still, it would probably take a while before they were completely healed. America and Canada healed very quickly when the car crashed though... England grew confused at the fact that no one found that weird and failed to notice the nurse in front of him asking him questions.  
"Sir? Sir. Would you like some more pain medication?"  
"N..N..No."  
He cheered over his small victory to respond and the nurse noticed where he was looking at and smiled.  
"Would you like to sit up? I think it's okay if I raise you a bit."  
"Es."   
The nurse moved to sit him up with the bed and he finally had a view of the room instead of just the ceiling. He saw Canada's bed in front of him and noticed he was staring at Italy, who was trying to resist the sedation's effects. Italy seemed to have more control over his body than the rest of them, with his lower torso and legs operating to kick and attempt to push himself off the bed.  
'It must be because of his durability of getting knocked around too much...'  
He saw southern Italy glare at the ceiling but nonetheless, the brother kept quiet. He rolled his head back towards America and saw that he was also adjusted so that he was sitting up. They looked at each other and shared an understanding.  
'We failed.'  
America closed his eyes in shame but England wanted to comfort him.  
"America..."  
America opened his eyes.  
"Love..You."  
America blushed and smiled.  
"I love you too bro."  
His eyes widened at his clear words and he laughed softly.  
"Guess my face has it's feeling back."  
"I think...Im getting there."  
England returned his smile and a voice in front of him appeared.  
"Shu..Shut u..Up y-ou t-wo."  
America and England crackled a chuckle and Canada couldn't help but attempt one himself.

There were multiple cells. The walls were dull gray and the floor looked like it hasn't been cleaned ever. The bars were rusty and no sign of the outside was present in there other than some mold on the ceilings. Very few light bulbs were scattered around the place but it was enough for everyone to see each other. As soon as they arrived, they were split into two cells. One for boys and one for girls. That made almost an even number with 11 male countries in one cell and 10 female countries in another. They had enough space to claim a bubble around them but that was all. There was a shower and a toilet concealed by some curtains and just four beds occupied them. The Philippines had made her leave once she knew that she wasn't needed anymore for that part of the process and disappeared into the early dawn. She never figured out who hit her with the sandal but she did have some suspicions. In the boy's cell, they all tended to Mexico, who has still not woken up. He was laid in one of the four beds and was currently getting his bent legs wrapped around by strips of Chile's now short dress and the pieces of the stick from the toilet plunger. Ironically, in the girl's cell, they were more violent and loud. They stuck their arms out through the bars and yelled at the top of their lungs about all the things they were going to do to them once they were out. The guarding officers couldn't help but step a bit away from the cell to avoid their wrath and hands. Argentina, being the strongest (A/N: The larger the country's GDP is, the stronger he/she is), ripped the toilet off of it's place and threw it at the bars, creating a nice dent. The officers couldn't stand being near them anymore and went to take a 'break'. Once most of the officers have departed, the girls finally calmed down and called over to the cell next to them.  
"How is he?"   
"Is he awake?"  
"Do you need anything? I got some bobby pins."  
"I got some string."  
"I think I have a sharp pin!"  
"No, we're fine! He seems to be... Stable?"  
Paraguay pressed his face against the bars so that they could hear him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that he's not awake. His legs were bent weirdly but we used some pieces of the toilet plunger handle and some strips from Chile's dress to straighten them out."  
"Ah.. I hope he wakes up soon. He could be internally bleeding."  
"Oh damn! I forgot about that!"  
Uruguay joined his twin in pushing his face against the bars.  
"How are you guys? Anyone hurt?"  
"No we're fine." Panama joined Argentina at the bars. From an officer's view, the conversation looked very weird but in a strange way, adorable. Silence filled both cells before Ecuador ran to the bars.  
"Do you want to play 3 truths and one lie?"  
"Yes!"  
The entire chorus of nations screamed, making more officers arrive due to the commotion only to find that their prisoners were already huddled against the bars exchanging words and laughs.  
"What?! What do you mean that you setting my kitchen on fire wasn't a lie?!"

"We're here!"   
Brazil marched into the office, a group of seven behind him. Spain widened his eyes at the amount of people behind him.  
"How did they get here so fast? How did you convince them?"  
"First of all, it's already 9 am in the morning."'  
Spain gaped with Portugal but Brazil continued.  
"And second of all, fast jets!"  
He did some jazz hands and stepped aside so that the two could see the others. The personifications of Guyana, Belize, Suriname, French Guiana, Greenland,   
Haiti, and Trinidad/Tobago stood there glaring at him. Spain stared stupidly before being smacked by Greenland.   
"You let my siblings get hurt and taken away! How could you?!"   
Trinidad stepped forward and rested his hand on his shoulder.  
"Greenland. It's fine. Even thought it's all his fault, he's here to help. Right?"  
"Y.. Yes! Of course! I know I messed up but I promise I will get them out of there!"  
Greenland narrowed his eyes but dropped his fighting stance.  
"Okay."  
"Did you form a plan yet?"  
Haiti asked, looking quite anxious. She was very close to DR and took Brazil's request right away. Spain couldn't help but smile at Haiti's similarities to DR.   
"I think we have. But with the addition of you seven, I'm sure we can make it even better. What do I owe you for all your trouble?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Guyana replied, flicking her very long hair.   
"South America sticks together. Anyone who threatens them has to go through me!"  
"And me!" Her neighbor, Suriname, cheered next to her.  
"And even though I'm considered part of France, South America is still my home and they've accepted me! It's time I've shown my gratitude."   
French Guiana smiled and nudged Belize to say something.  
"I.. know I've been forgotten a lot by them.. But in the end, they mean well and I am a part of Central America so it's time to show it!"  
Greenland smiled proudly and pulled Trinidad into his side.  
"I rarely see my brothers in North America but I know that they still love me and I love them. I will do this for them!"  
"And... Um.. dang it! Guyana took my words!"  
Trinidad complained and crossed his arms. Guyana rolled her eyes but let out a smile.  
"More like she thought of them first."  
Spain watched the seven interact before giving out his laugh.  
"You guys sure are Americans. Anyways, I just want to thank you all for helping! I appreciate it a lot."  
"We all do."   
Portugal added, reminding everyone that he still existed. Belize offered her smile.  
"No problem! Now..about that plan.."  
Suriname sat himself down on the floor like a kid about to hear a story from his teacher. The rest soon followed and Spain nudged at his own brother.  
"You explain hermano. All that thinking made me sleepy."  
"What? No, you-"  
He met the sight of his snoring little brother and rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh. Fine! Okay kiddies, listen up!"  
The group did just that and Portugal pulled out a chalk board that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"Now, we don't know for sure where they will be at but my stupid brother over here is pretty sure they will be located in an underground holding area in the West side of the city. He circled an area of a poorly drawn picture of Madrid.   
"We will head over there in a few and we will disguise ourselves as officers. Spain has several outfits of them so it wouldn't be too hard. Once inside, one of you will cause a distraction while the rest of us busts them out and take them away into the bus we will hijack. From there, we will take them to the airport and let the plane take them home. Quick and easy! I've already made some calls and bribed the airport's security to do nothing when they see us so we shouldn't have to worry about getting caught there. We may need more than one distraction though so be prepared! Any questions?"  
Suriname raised his hand.  
"Yes?"  
"Where would we have the time to load them on and drive away without having the officers on our trails?"  
"Hm. Would any of you be fine staying behind? We really only need one or two people to take them to the airport."  
The seven murmured among themselves before turning to him and nodding their heads.  
"We would. If it's a long stall you need, I think we can arrange that."   
They all stood up in union and grabbed Spain.  
"Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"  
Spain screamed awake when his body was thrown onto the floor and dragged out the door by the group. Portugal couldn't help but let out the bark of laughter that formed inside his chest at the way his brother looked so scared and confused at the same time. After his laughing fit and wiping his tears away, he turned to Brazil and picked him up bridal style.  
"Let's go pequeno!"  
"Portugal! Im not a baby anymore!"  
"Ahh. I miss those days where you would call me Papai.. Now you are all grown up and out to save your lady. Papai's so proud!"  
"Cale-se!" (Shut up!) Brazil blushed and pouted, discreetly leaning his head further into Portugal's chest. He totally did not enjoy being in his arms, even when he was small. Definitely not. Portugal pretended not to notice and continued his walk towards his brother's screams. 

My turn! I spy with my little eye.. Something... White!"  
"The ceiling."  
"Correct! Wow you're so good at this game!"  
A series of groans rang across the room as America let out another one of his trademark laughs. He dodged the multiple pillows thrown at him and called on Italy next.  
"Your turn bro!"  
"Ahh. I spy with my eye...something.. white!"  
"OO! OOO! I KNOW! IT'S IT THE BED SHEETS!"  
"Ve~ Yes!"  
The two cheered and Italy turned to Canada.  
"Your turn.. um.. yeah! Just your turn!"  
Before Canada could even tell him his name, Romano yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP?! THERE IS NO POINT OF THIS STUPID GAME! EVERYTHING IS FUCKING WHITE!"  
Italy frowned and America pouted in his spot.   
"Well it's been hours! I can't just sit here and stare! My siblings need me and I'm just laying in bed being useless!"  
"Maybe we should call someone?"  
Canada suggested and England turned to look at him.  
"You...may have something that resembles an idea. I am most certainly not a quitter! And any family of my darling America is a family of mine! Nurse! Give me a phone!"  
"Igggyyyy!"   
America whined embarrassed but he ignored him and took the phone with a "Thank you." He started to dial some numbers and put the phone to his ear, looking like a Karen calling the manager.  
"Listen lad, because I'm only saying it once. Call your brother and tell him to meet you at the airport! Once you're there, take the fastest flight to Madrid and come meet us the hospital. ASAP!"  
The British man hung up with a satisfied expression and everyone was waiting expectingly.   
"Well?"  
Canada asked impatiently, his arms crossed against his chest. England blinked stupidly and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD! WHO DID YOU CALL?!"  
Romano yelled out, feeling his blood pressure rise up. England blinked again before he snapped out of his blank daze.  
"Oh! I called the Virgin Islands!"  
"Oh boy." America let out a puff of air and leaned back down against the bed. England felt his smile twitch and he looked back at Canada.  
"They can be.. very tricky. But they can help. We might not be able to walk at all yet but we have made really outstanding progress in our health... It shouldn't be too bad."  
"Well walking is kind of necessary, don't you think?"  
"Yes. I do think. But so is doing something before they all merge with Spain or some bloody freaky thing."  
Canada laughed and shook his head.   
"God, wouldn't that be something?"  
"Very much. Now, we're gonna need some wheel chairs..."  
"Ve.. Are we really going to do this Mr England?"  
"Yeah you stupid bastard. What use are we if we can't walk?!"  
"Well, I'm glad you asked!" He replied cheerfully, earning a fearful look from America. He pressed the nurse call button for the tenth time since their stay and gave them all a smirk.  
"We're going to use some magic!"

"Ahem! Can I have your attention?"  
No one answered him.  
"Excuse me!"  
Silence still surrounded him.   
"Look over here! Now!"  
No eyes turned to look at him.   
Spain's boss glared furiously at the jailed groups and motioned for the officers to move towards the cells. The officers did what they were told and their boss flicked his pinky to send a message that they understood clearly. They opened the cell to the male nations and pointed some pistols at them. Chaos erupted in the girls' cell and Argentina ran to the bars, yelling and grabbing the nearest officer's wrist. She crushed it and wouldn't let go, even when pistols were directed at her. The man screamed in pain and tried to get away. She yanked and slammed the officer against the bars, daring anyone to shoot with him in the way. "Argentina, let go."  
"Come on hermana, he's not worth it."  
"You broke his wrist, that's good enough."  
Eventually, her sisters managed to pull her hand away and Spain's boss grew furious at their resistance.   
"Grab the injured boy."  
"No! Leave my brother alone!"   
Puerto Rico suddenly jumped in front of his still unconscious brother but was pulled back by his other brothers just in time for a police baton to miss his face. Mexico was quickly grabbed and taken out, his other brothers trying to fight but was quickly hit or tased by the men into submission. They all yelled their protests and pressed against the bars to be heard more clearly. Mexico was dropped to the floor and Spain's boss smiled.  
"Now that I have your attention, I suggest you obey or else your brother is going to get something was worse than what he already has."  
They glared but remained silent, giving him their ears as much as they didn't want to.  
"Much better. Now, as Spain's new dependencies, I must explain how exactly things are going to go.."  
He took a step forwards and looked at his audience.   
"First of all, Equatorial Guinea. You are free to go once I'm done with my speech here. My men will escort you out."  
The said girl frowned but remained silent.  
"So. Dependencies. Did Spain explain to you what that was?"  
They nodded their heads.  
"Very well. But let me explain it quickly myself in case you haven't understood. You're basically Spanish territory. We let you keep your country's name, currency, and basically everything operates the same as usual. But."  
He lifted a finger up to emphasize his point.  
"You will now have to listen to the Spanish government and it's laws. That's all that's different. Kind of like what Guam and Puerto Rico is the United States. But, I suppose we'll have to share with him when it comes to you two. Not like your own governments were much better anyways."  
He let out a chuckle.  
"You really should be grateful, I will help your economies grow and you will help my country flourish. It's a win win. Now that that's out of the way, let me explain what the personifications of these dependencies have to do."  
He waved a guy over and the guy stood next to him.  
"You are to do many things such as paperwork and labor. Labor includes a lot of things such as helping set up world meetings if they take place here, cleaning up the buildings we occupy..."  
The countries murmured among each other as Spain's boss continued, looking enraged at the gall of the man for telling them what to do.  
"No one is going to save us!"  
Nicaragua whispered harshly to her sisters, earning their agreements.  
"They are all injured! Now is the time we need to save ourselves. They've done too much for us."   
Costa Rica added, pretending to be listening to the still droning man.   
Guatemala glared at him and turned to Equatorial Guinea.  
"As soon as you leave, I need you to call some countries and tell them what's going on.."  
"I'm on it. Who do you need?"  
"Come here, I have a list."  
As the girls planned, the boys shrunk back at the man's words.   
"Harsh punishment..."  
"Shock collars.."  
"I'll let Spain take care of you once he regains his common sense..."  
It was just like their colonial days. They were to submit and nobody was going to save them. They didn't want a repeat, certainly not. Chile yanked Honduras to the floor with him and whispered loud enough for everyone in the cell to hear.  
"We can't let this happen! This is just like our colonial days!"  
"I know but what can we do? If we resist, we get punished. If we don't then we get no freedom."  
"I can't let my sisters go through this again. Punished or not, they would not handle it again. Especially Venezuela."  
Ecuador looked sadly at the floor and El Salvador joined his side.  
"I know brother. I agree with you one hundred percent. We must do something. We must resist. We aren't colonies, we are countries. It's time we start acting like it!"  
The others agreed, motivated by El Salvador's words.   
"Excuse me!"  
They turned to see Spain's boss glaring at them.  
"Were you even listening?! Or do we have to make sure you are in check again?!"  
All of them shook their heads simultaneously.  
"No Mr....!"  
Colombia broke out in a long 'er' sentence while looking around for help and unhelpfully gaining none.  
"Mr. Hernandez."  
"No Mr Hernandez! We were totally listening." Colombia finished, her sisters nodding their heads behind her. Mr Hernandez squinted his eyes before waving his hand off.  
"Very well. This man here will be your temporary boss while I get Spain to maintain his composure. I will leave you to get acquainted."  
He turned with a click of his heel and was escorted out with half of the guards following after him. Some guards carried the Mexican out of the room as well, giving no room for protest before the heavy steel door slammed shut behind them. The countries ignored their new boss, going back to moping and playing games to pass the time. Well, that's what their new boss had thought. In reality, they were really setting up a plan, a plan to save themselves using secret messages and sounds to convey their thoughts and ideas. Equatorial Guinea suddenly grumbled and crossed her arms.  
"They still didn't let me out!"

"Right Trinidad! Right!"  
Trinidad swerved the steering wheel violently to the right, hearing multiple heads bang against the window.   
They were already passed the busy road, which surprisingly had light traffic. They were now currently heading down an empty road and they were having trouble with directions.  
"No! It was left!"  
"Are you stupid?! It was right!"  
Belize and Greenland argued in the back, prompting Guyana and French Guiana to grow angry with their yelling.  
"Look! It shows a right here!"  
Greenland pointed at his map. Belize shook her head and pointed at her own map.  
"It says left here!"  
"Belize! Your map is upside down."  
Belize blinked and looked at her map.  
"Oh." She replied stupidly, smiling in embarrassment. Greenland smiled smugly but kept his ego to himself. Spain, the guy who was supposed to lead them over there in the first place, laid like roadkill in the seat in front of Greenland. His snores making Portugal next to him scrunch his face up and push his brother away.  
"Bobo."  
Brazil laughed from Portugal's other side, pinching his cheek. Portugal glared at him.  
"Cale-se pequeno."  
Haiti sweated in French next to Brazil, feeling pretty awkward and a bit in pain over her head hitting the car window with that right swerve Trinidad took. Suriname laughed from the passenger's seat, clutching his head with one hand.  
"Wow! What a turn! Are you sure you know how to drive Trinidad?"  
"Yes! Where do I head no-"  
"One more left! Left!"  
Trinidad swerved left and was met with a very dark looking alley. He frowned and felt chills rise up his spine.  
"This is the place?"  
"It appears so.." Portugal answered him, clutching Brazil to his chest. Haiti threw open the car door and breathed in a gulp of dirty air.  
"Ahh! Finally, some fresh air!"  
She hopped off and motioned the others to follow. They were already dressed in their guard disguises and the dull gray did not suit them all in Haiti's opinion. Portugal stepped out with Brazil, who he had still not let go.   
"Irmão! Get up!"  
He called out to the car but his brother still laid motionless with his snores the only sign that he was still alive. Guyana grew impatient and lowered the seat in front of French, grabbing the sleeping nation and throwing him outside.  
"He. Said. Get. UP!"  
Spain screamed awake and mimicked a seizure motion on the ground. All of the other occupants of the car have exited the vehicle and were surrounding him.  
"Spain, off the floor. Trinidad, your part comes now."  
Trinidad smiled and searched his pocket for a button.  
"This is my favorite part!"   
"Quick! The rest of you, behind that dumpster! From there we will blend in."  
They dragged a still confused Spain and headed behind a dumpster near the hidden entrance of the base. Trinidad walked away in the other direction until he was at a safe distance.  
"Here it goes!"

"England.. Are you sure this is-"  
"Of course it's going to work! Have faith in me, I'm rather positive!"  
"I was going to say safe."  
"Oh. Well then how am I supposed to know?! I'm not bloody Sherlock!"  
Canada winced and shrunk back into his bed. His forehead was dripping with his own blood and the salt symbol on the floor was poorly done. The door had been locked and the lights were turned off with candles decorating the room. England busily flipped through his spell book until he found what he was looking for and evily grinned.  
"Ah ha! Here it is! British Virgin, come give me my wand!"  
A dark colored boy with green eyes stepped away from the corner of the room and threw the wand at him.  
"Pops you are officially insane."  
"I am most definitely not. And don't throw things at me!"  
He nagged and looked back at the book.   
"Here goes!"   
Everyone else closed their eyes, not believing anything would happen but they knew that they'd probably get nowhere in an argument against the British man if they told him anyways. The said British man raised his wand and slowly started to turn it.  
"Give us this magic.  
For just a day  
From this state of tragic  
To something that gives us a way!"  
He pointed the wand towards the salted symbol and a beam of hot blue zapped it's way towards it. The salt then lit up in a brilliant pink color and in one swift motion, many beams emitted in different directions, hitting them all in their bloody foreheads.   
"Woah! I think he's actually doing it!" The British Virgin islands exclaimed, hugging his blue eyed brother.  
"I told you he could! 5 bucks please!"  
The US Virgin islands grinned smugly when his brother threw 5 dollars at his chest. The beams kept going for another few seconds before they stopped and all the candles turned off in unison. Pitch black filled the room and no one said a word. Before the islands could make their way to turn on the lights, the door busted open and a Nurse came into their view when the lights were flicked on.  
"What's going on?! Why was the door locked?! Why is there a mess on the floor!?"  
She angrily ranted in Spanish before taking a breath in and leaving. Silence filled the room again and the countries looked at each other.  
"Well?! Did it work?"  
USVI impatiently asked, tapping his foot. England smiled and jumped off the bed.  
"You better believe it did!"  
America gaped and repeated his action, feeling no pain at all.  
"Wow! That's so cool!"  
The others followed suit and were stunned to see that it did in fact work.  
"Wow England! It was that easy?!"  
Canada's eyes lit up and England chuckled.  
"Very. Now, this spell will only last a day."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." America dismissed him, throwing off his hospital gown in favor of his original clothes. The others followed suit and the islands looked awkwardly away, not used to seeing people change around them.   
"Oh and when the spell is over, the pain will return double of what it was to begin with. That's the price of the spell."  
"What?!"

"Hello?"  
The new guy started, frowning nervously when the other countries gave him emotionless stares. He gulped and took a step closer, tugging at his collar.  
"I am your temporary boss.. Mr. Rodriguez."  
The stares became more intense and he nervously noted the guards were mildly distracted. He took another step close and leaned in towards the bars.  
"Look. I'm really an undercover cop. I am here to help you."  
The countries instantaneously brightened up, discarding any plan that began to take shape and made their way towards the bars.   
"What do you want in return?" Honduras asked right away, looking only half convinced. Mr. Rodriguez shook his head.  
"I don't want anything. When I heard that they knocked out my country, I grew furious. Spain is a great guy and anyone who messes with him has to go through me. I am very nationalistic." He looked towards the guards again and noticed he was too close to their prisoners. He stepped back and cleared his throat.  
"Now that that's out of the way, I can now know what health problems you have and how much prunes I need to get you."  
The countries took the hint and nodded at him.  
"Yes, I haven't went in days!"  
"And I still have this..Rash. I need that cream please."  
The guards looked away, grossed out by the apparent conversation and the countries grinned.  
"So.. how are we going to do this?"  
"Easy. I will get you escorted to another location and “accidentally” let you escape while I'm “distracted”"   
The countries in both cells looked at each other and huddled together, small murmurs filling up their cells. After a few minutes, they looked back at him and nodded their confirmations.  
"We will do what you say. But, if you are trying to pull something..." Argentina left her threat open letting him get the hint. Mr. Rodriguez smiled.  
"You have my word Miss. Now, I will go ask for permission and-"  
A loud explosion that shook the entire place interrupted him, sending all of them tumbling towards the floor. Half of the lightbulbs in the room bursted from the jolt, leaving half the room in pitch black. Some pieces of ceiling fell down towards the ground but no one got hit. As the shaking started to subside, the guards staggered back up and ran towards the door.   
"What the hell was that?!"  
Mr. Rodriguez asked picking himself up. He rubbing his back and turned to the countries, who were also getting up off the floor.   
"We don't.. know."  
"Wait! This could be our chance! I'll go get the ke-"   
A bang interrupted Mr. Rodriguez, who fell unconscious onto the floor. A bump began to form onto his head and the nations stared in shock over his slump form before looking up at the broom that was used to hit him.   
"Get away from mis bebes!"

Spain stood proudly with his hips jutting out, the half of a broken broom he found near the dumpster in his hand. Portugal and Brazil stood behind him along with Haiti, Guyana, French Guiana, and Greenland. Suriname had stayed behind to make sure the guards didn't come back by convincing them to investigate further. The countries still stared in shock over Mr. Rodriguez being knocked out in front of them, even as Portugal approached both cells with the keys in his hands and yanked the doors open. Spain grew concerned over his dependencies' shocked states and snapped his fingers in front of them.  
"Bebes? Bebesss? Are you all okay?"  
"He was.." Puerto Rico started, now staring sadly at the man's limp body.  
"He was going to help us!" Guatemala yelled out smacking Spain in the back of the head.  
"Ow!"  
"Whatever, let's go!" Honduras yelled waving for his siblings to get out the cells. Haiti grinned and spread her arms out.  
"Dominican!"  
"Haiti!"  
The two girls ran towards each other and embraced.   
"You came for me!"  
"Of course! We may be very different but we share the same island and history!"  
While they embraced, Belize peeked her head towards her Central American siblings and frowned when they didn't look at her.   
'I guess I've been forgotten again..'  
"BELIZE!"  
A yell erupted in her ear and she was embraced from behind. Guatemala's smiling face rested on her shoulder and she gave a huge smile back. The other Central American countries came and gave her their affections.  
"We were just playing! Of course we noticed you."  
El Salvador said from her other side.  
"And we're sorry that we forget about you a lot. We will try not to!"  
Belize teared up but kept her smile nonetheless. Trinidad gave a hug to Venezuela and Guyana and French Guiana nodded their heads in greeting.   
"Now that all formalities are over.. I think it's time we go."  
Brazil said from the background, pointing to the open door.  
"Oh. Right. We'll catch up later, let's go now!"  
"No one's going anywhere!"  
A voice rang as a group of guards suddenly blocked the only way out. The group of countries stomped their feet in annoyance and grumbled.  
"Oh my god! Why can't we just LEAVE ALREADY!?"  
Venezuela yelled, grabbing her hair. She was on the verge of tearing the place down and her annoyance grew further when she noticed that they were armed.   
"Wish granted!" A voice rang from behind the officers and the officers were suddenly being thrown around.   
"OHH!"   
The countries cheered when they saw the very group that helped them get so far.  
"Hell yeah! No one messes with the hero or his homies!"

"WOOO! LET'S GO GO GO!"  
America looked like he drank 100 red bulls at once as he held the door open for the rest of his sibilings. The unconscious guards laid inside their cells with The Virgin Islands locking and taking the key with them. They all ran out, giving their thanks and pulling him along with them when everyone has departed the room. They ran down the dark hallway, bumping into each other as they neared the exit. They nearly ran out when Spain suddenly stopped in front of the exit, sending everyone crashing into his back.   
"What about my Mexico?"  
He turned to show them his very serious face and frowned when the others looked back with shocked expressions.   
"Mr. Hernandez took him when we didn't listen to him.." Chile answered quietly, looking down.   
"Yeah.. We don't know where he is."   
All of their adrenaline had died with that sentence and Spain slowly moved to the side from the exit.  
"I want you all to go. I'll go find him."  
"What? No! It's our faults he's not here rigjt now, we should go!"  
Dominican Republic yelled with her other sibilings agreeing right away.   
"No. It's too risky. There are too much of you."  
"But.."  
"GO!" He yelled aggressively, slamming the wall in emphasis. The Latin countries gasped and stepped back and his face was suddenly full of regret.  
"Please... I can't lose you all again."  
They stated at him very conflicted before eventually giving in.  
"We will leave. But I will sure as hell come back if you aren't at the airport by noon."  
Portugal stubbornly stated, grabbing Brazil and Argentina and headed out the exit.   
"Bring our brother back Spain." America simply said while taking Canada and England out the exit. Many more countries departed out the exit, onto a waiting bus that they had ordered to be there. The guards around the bus were either knocked out or tied up. With an orderly line, the nations entered inside and the bus sped away in a matter of seconds. Spain blew his bangs away and made his way back towards the hall, having a full idea on where the country might be.

"I assume you came for him."  
Mr. Hernandez's voice introduced him as he entered the very compacted room. The room was filled with many items such as books, telephones, and a big desk in the middle. It resembled the oval office in the White House but did not have any windows or natural light. Spain glared at his boss and simply put his hand in front of him.  
"Give him."  
He waved his hand towards himself and looked like a mother telling her child to spit it out. Mr. Hernandez stared back boredly.   
"Do you really think it'll be that easy?"  
"Certainly not. But I hoped I didn't have to resort to force." He cracked his knuckles to show his point and Mr. Hernandez smiled.  
"Interesting. But... It appears he's not here right now."  
"What?" Spain blinked, his anger simmering down.   
"Had him transferred to Barcelona." The man shrugged, not sorry at all. Spain gaped and trembled with repressed rage. His boss couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter.  
"So stupid! Where did you think the Philippines went?! She went to go get the order to make a room for him over there. It was already sorted out and planned. I knew you were going to come back!"  
He cackled again and failed to notice a man behind his country.  
"You're lying. He's still in Madrid. He's about to leave torwards Barcelona."  
Mr. Hernandez's laughter stopped abruptly and he stared wide eyed at Mr. Rodriguez. Spain grinned and turned to the man he knocked out. The man flinched but grinned back when he was met in an embrace.  
"Thank you Daniel!"  
"No problem España! Already made the order to delay for a while so you better start running! But wait.. how do you know my name?"  
"All countries know their citizens and their names!" Spain called out from his dash towards the hallway. Soon the room was just occupied by the two men, one of who pulled out a pistol and fired into the other's chest.   
"No one messes up my plans." 

Mexico opened his eyes to a blurry world. It was usually always blurry when he woke up but this time it came with a reason. At once, his legs erupted in immense pain and he gritted his teeth as hard as he can. Some tears made their way torwards the corner of his eyes and he resisted the urge to scream. He scrunched his eyes and couldn't help the curses that left his mouth.  
"Ay! M-maldito Piernas! Me duele!!!" (F-fucking legs! It hurts !)  
He felt hands push him down when he started to thrash and he let the tears fall down. He ignored the voices above him and shot his eyes open when he felt himself being injected.   
"Calm down now. We'll be in Barcelona in no time." A guard's unconcerned face came into his view and he felt himself turn numb. He sniffed and saw a shine form in the corner of his eye.  
"Q..que?"  
The shine erupted and suddenly his whole vision was full of pink fairies and animated objects with faces on them. He giggled as his pupils grew very large.  
"Bonita.. Princesa!" (Pretty... Princess!)  
The guard yelled as his face was pulled into the Mexican's chest. He struggled to get out of the country's grip before he was helpfully yanked back.   
"Hahaha! So, he still reacts to medicine like this huh?"  
Philippines laughed and threw the guard aside.  
"Get the vehicle ready! I'll take care of him."  
The guard left, pretty shooked up, and The Philippines turned around to face the other guards.  
"I can handle this. Go help the others out. The faster we pack up, the faster we can leave and go home when this delay is over."  
They looked at each other before shrugging and following the first officer's actions, leaving the Philippines alone in the tent with the drugged teen. Mexico frowned when all the other fairy princesses left him alone but smiled again when the Philippines made her way into his vision.  
"Hermana! It's been so long, how are you?"  
She stared in response, unsure of what to do but then decided to entertain herself by continuing the conversation.  
"Good. Now that you are going to be gone, I can have Spain all to myself!"  
She blushed and crossed her arms smugly. Mexico grinned with her.  
"That's very good for you! I hope he makes you happy! When's the wedding?"  
She laughed and sat down at the corner of his bed.  
"I don't have the exact date yet. But it will be in my country of course!"  
"Ahh.." Mexico said with a knowing look.  
"Will I be the best man?!"  
"No."  
"Why not?!" He pouted and crossed his arms. The Philippines suddenly glared and hit his legs, earning a yelp from him.  
"Because you're not invited!"  
"B-but Hermana! W-why?"  
"Because the day is about me! Not you!"  
She stood up from the bed and balled her fists up.  
"I know! I just want to be there for you! I love you! Please let me be there?" He gave her his puppy eyes but she was in no mood to play.  
"No! He loves me! He wants me there, not you!"  
Mexico teared up and reached his arms out towards her.  
"But don't you love me?! I took care of you when he didn't. I treated you well and protected you from his harm the best way I could!"  
"I know! But he just... Loved you more! I hate you! You took his love away from me! I will never forgive you for that!"  
A flashback invaded her head.

A teen stood by a hunched brunette, who stared at a small cross in his hand on his chair. She remained quiet, it's how he liked them after all, but stole a glance at the beautiful silver Jesus in his tan hands.  
"It's nice." She whispered, failing to notice that she broke the silence. She shrunk back in fear when green eyes turned to look at her but relaxed when she noticed they were full of joy. At once, her face blossomed into a shade of red and she gave back her own identical smile.  
"Yes, it was his."  
Her face dropped immediately but he continued nonetheless.  
"It was a gift. About.. maybe about a year before he..."  
Spain lost his smile and stared back intensely to the object in his hand.  
"Before he..."  
He repeated again, his frown wobbled and his pupils shaking side to side.   
She ignored the jealousy that consumed her heart and embraced him to her chest.   
Some sniffles and shakes erupted from him and she petted his hair.  
"It's okay España.. Im here for you. Cuba's here. Puerto Rico's here. Guam's here... Im here." She repeated herself again to show her emphasis.  
"But he's not. No one can ever replace him."  
She grew a very frustrated look and stepped away.  
"You still love us, don't you?!"  
"Of course!"  
She sighed and felt reassured.  
"But I think.. I loved loved him."  
Her heart shattered and she turned away.  
"I'll leave you alone."  
She left him in the empty room and closed the door behind her. From there, she faced away from the door and pressed her back againist it, sliding down to clutch her legs to her chest. A tear escaped her left eye before she wiped it away and got up, storming back to her room.

Philippines stomped away towards the exit but felt a weak hand grab her wrist.  
"Marisol!"  
Her eyes widened and she looked back at her still puppy eyed brother. His face was vacant of any emotions but his light brown eyes shone fiercely.  
'Just like they do whenever he told me that he loved me...'  
She kept her glare but her eyes filled with tears. Her mouth started to wobble but she put tremendous effort to keep it all in.  
"If you want him... You can have him. I..think I love him... But your happiness and our relationship is worth way more to me. For you, I will do anything."  
Many flashbacks hit her at once.

"Shh. It'll be okay hermana. Give me your arm."  
New Spain took the things he needed to treat himself and used it on her first. She sniffled and presented her red splotch, whimpering when he put water on it.  
"Oww.. It hurts Kuya."  
"I know Mari. I know. Next time let me do the floor, okay?"  
"But Kuya.. You work so much. I wanted to do it for you so that you could get a break. I didn't know that I used too much water and that España would fall! Honest!"  
Mexico nodded his head and wiped his dried tears away from his cheeks.  
"I know. Thank you for considering. I really appreciate it."  
He smiled when he was finished treating her and slowly got up, wincing as he did.   
"Plus, it was pretty funny when he did fall."  
They both laughed loudly and the Philippines got up from her spot.   
"But are you okay Nuevo? He only managed to land that one hit on my arm with you covering me."  
"I...Im fine Phili. Don't worry about it."  
She smiled and walked away, failing to notice New Spain heading towards Peru's room.  
"Peru, can you please help me treat my back?" He asked, exposing his very bloody deep wounds that took up half of his back.

"Kuya? Why did Mr. España take Peru to his room?"  
Mexico frowned and looked towards his bedroom door that he locked.  
"He.. wanted to show him a surprise."  
Mexico smiled nervously and continued to mop the floor. The Philippines wasn't convinced and pressed the subject.  
"But Peru or him didn't look happy at all. And wasn't Chile with Peru before having a staring contest? I thought that we were supposed to work."  
"That's enough Phili." was all she got in response and she grumbled, returning back to mopping the floor horribly. About two minutes later, a scream filled the room and New Spain's face scrunched in sorrow and sympathy. He moved away from the door and took her hand with him.  
"What was that? Is that Peru?"  
The scream continued and Mexico pulled her to his chest and sat on the wet floor. He rocked both of them back and forth, her confused state changing into one of horror as she hugged him back and stared wide eyed at the door.

"Kuya! Kuya! Look what I made you!"  
She presented a flower crown in her hands and beamed with pride.  
"It's Jasmine flowers! I made it from the flowers I found on the table!"  
New Spain frowned slightly but couldn't help replacing it with a big smile when he saw her face.  
"It's very pretty Mari! I love it. Thank you." His smile was genuine and he gave her a big hug. He winced when he heard the front door open and quickly grabbed her hand.   
"But I think they would look better in another lighting. How about you go find one while I hold on to them?"  
She laughed in response and skipped away, intending on doing just that. She arrived in the bathroom, the nearest room, and was about to enter when she heard voices. Her curiosity won over her brother's request and she tip toed back to the doorway of the living room. There, she saw her flower crown back on the table where she found the flowers and saw her brother blocking them away from their very angry colonizer.  
"Esas flores eran para Bélgica!" (Those flowers were for Belgium!)  
"I know, please don't punish her! She didn't know!"  
He blocked his way out with his arms in front of him.  
"Tengo que. Alguien tiene que pagar!" (I have to. Someone needs to pay for this!)  
He tried to go around and succeeded before he was nearly knocked over when New Spain threw himself to his legs.  
"No!"  
They both stared in shock over his out burst and before Spain could open his mouth, New Spain continued.  
"No... Punish me. She is my responsibility so it was my fault too. I will take the full blame."  
Spain stared at him a while, studying his features before sighing.  
"Estás creciendo demasiado. Lo permitiré. Ven conmigo." (You're growing too much New Spain. I will allow it. Come with me.)  
He grabbed the boy roughly by the shoulder and headed torwards the doorway that the Philippines was hidden by. She widened her eyes and ran, her mouth wobbling when she made eye contact with New Spain. His face showed nothing but his eyes showed everything.  
"I love you Phili."   
She shook from her corner and waited until the two disappeared from her sight.  
"I love you too Nuevo."

That's it. That's all it took. A cry rang out of Marisol's mouth and she ran to hug her brother.  
"Manuel! Manuel! God damnit. I was so damn selfish! You loved me all along! And I was willing to give you up for some guy who didn't even spare me a glance! You always gave everything up for me an-and-"  
She sobbed into his chest and broke off in a tiny voice.  
"You were willing to do it again."  
Mexico continued to stare at nothing before letting out a giggle.  
"Oh, hey Philippines! When did you get here?"   
She laughed through her sobs and hit his chest.  
"I forgot you were still in the crazies. Come on, let's get you home."  
She helped sit him up and carried him in her arms. From there, she reached the radio she was given and pressed the button.  
"OUR CHARGE HAS ESCAPED, I REPEAT OUR CHARGE HAS ESCAPED. HE HEADED NORTH TORWARDS THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY. DISEMBARK AT ONCE!"  
She hung up and threw the radio away, stopping next to the exit. She counted to 20 before she left the tent, casually making her way to an empty car left behind. She carefully placed Mexico in the back before heading torwards the front seat. She rubbed her red eyes and took a random piece of paper from the compartment to blow her nose. She sniffed and moved to pull the car door shut but a hand stopped it from closing.  
"Let's make this easy and give him to me."

Spain glared at his former colony and did not move his hand away from the door. He did not notice her red eyes or sorrowful face and he really did not care at the time. The Philippines stared wide eyed at him, a blush she now despised spreading across her cheeks.   
"No. I will take him to the airport myself."  
"That's the worst lie I ever heard. You hated him!"  
She frowned even more and shook her head.  
"But I changed now! I got him in this, I need to get him out."  
She attempted to pull the door closed again but his hand still didn't budge.   
"Phili. Give him to me."  
"No."  
"Phili."  
"No."  
"PHILI!"  
He reached to pull her out but she crawled back torwards the passenger seat.  
"You drive then if you don't believe me! But I'm not leaving my brother."  
She stood her ground and his lips morphed into a flat line.  
"Agh. Alright, fine! But if you try anything-"  
"Then you can get someone to hit me with another sandal. I would deserve it."  
Spain looked wide eyed at her as he closed the door. She couldn't help but smile before her smile turned into a chuckle. The engine was turned on and her chuckles erupted into full blown laughter, eventually getting the other two to laugh with her. They sped off into the direction of the airport, not knowing that they were being watched.  
"Boss, they are on the move."


	30. Epilogue/Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! It took me forever, so sorry! I feel like this was rushed and if it seems like it then sorry. I was losing interest in this story but Im so glad that I was able to finish it as I never finish things. Enjoy?

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?! THEY SHOULD BE BACK!"  
Canada and Greenland held America back as he was blocked from leaving the airplane by their other siblings.  
"They'll be back any moment! We just have to wait." Brazil tried to reason, patting his hand. America wasn't convinced and continued to hesitate.  
"Agh! I knew I should have went with him! I put too much trust in him. We need to go check!"  
"Mom relax! It hasn't even been an hour since we got here. We'll know if they are in trouble."  
US Virgin and British Virgin Islands attempted to drag him back into his seat.  
"IM NOT YOUR MOM! IGGY BACK ME UP!"  
"Huh?" Came his very intelligent response from the back. Americs rolled his eyes and finally gave up, letting the two sit him back down onto his seat. Everyone waited with the same impatience but understood that the task wasn't going to be easy. They were still broke over their opinion on the very man that went to save their brother but they couldn't help it. Venezuela tugged her hair nervously, a habit that she has never been without, and leaned against Ecuador.  
"Ecuador..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think about Spain?"  
Ecuador flashed her a weird look.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
Venezuela frowned and looked down.  
"I.. What are we going to do once this is over? Will we go back to ignoring hin completely or-" She stopped when she noticed that everyone was looking at her and buried her face into Ecuador's chest.  
Ecuador's face conflicted many emotions before settling on a blank look.  
"I... I think it depends. I think some of us will and some of us won't. We just...heal differently. If you are still not ready to forgive, we will understand. What he did... Can be seen as unforgivable."  
Ecuador patted her head and recieved a satisfied smile and a nod from Colombia.  
"I decided to turn a new leaf. I like to think that him from the past and him now are two different people. I can see that he genuinely does love us and that's all we wanted growing up. I will never forgive him. I can never forget. But I will not live in the past."  
Venezuela had unburied her face away from her brother's chest and nodded her head.  
"Okay....Thank you."  
"He's annoying and fucking stupid. But he's got a big heart." Romano yelled from his seat and his brother nodded from his side.  
"Ve~ He is very nice to me and he helps me make pasta!" He gushed and clung tightly to Romano, who glared furiously at him.  
"He's such a brat! But I know he means well!" Portugal added while babying Brazil and Argentina.  
"Quit messing up my hair Portugal!"  
Argentina complained, batting his hands away. Brazil brushed down the stray pieces that Portugal had caused and beamed.  
"Don't worry Tina! You look very cute with any type of hair!"  
"Yes and don't call me Portugal. You can call me Sogro!" (Father in Law)  
Brazil blushed and smacked his arm.  
"Cale-se! You're embarrassing me!"  
Argentina laughed and her bird chirped from her shoulder. The cabin was soon filled with light chatter that replaced the stuffy tension. These countries really didn't know what was going to happen next. But they do know that they did have each other. And that's what kept them from going insane. 

"Now. Listen here The PhiLiPines."  
He purposely said her name weird and added air quotes with his hands, nearly driving them into a pole. He quickly grabbed the steering wheel and turned just in time for them to miss it.  
"I don't trust you. But I know that you aren't stupid. So I will let you off the hook. Tell me, what made you betray your brother?"  
He was genuinely curious and suprised when she was so quick to accept his offer on busting them when he first contacted her. He couldn't look to see her expression but he could sense the sadness radiating off of her.  
"I.. I don't want to talk about it."  
He kept his eyes on the road but took a moment to lay one of his hands on her lap.  
"I think we both deserve to know Phili..."  
He heard a gasp and he felt her tremble.  
He stopped at a red light and turned to her, his eyes widening when her face glowed red like a Christmas light.  
"Wha...What...?"  
He stared for what seemed like ages before he bursted into laughter, retracting his hand from her lap. She immediately narrowed her eyes and smacked him multiple times.  
"I-It's...n-ot funny!"  
He pressed the gas when the light changed but continued to laugh really loudly.  
"You...You! You look like a t-tomato!"  
Mexico's laughter and clapping rang from the back and she kept her red glow and shrunk into her seat. Spain finally calmed down at the next red light and turned to her.  
"Im sorry! I-pfft Im finished now. So.. tell us please?"  
He attempted his puppy eyes and knew he succeeded when Phili turned red again and hid her face.  
"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you. But I am not going to be specific about it."  
"Yay!! Story time!"  
Mexico cheered from the back and Spain took a moment to look behind him and gush about his cuteness.  
Meanwhile, the Philippines took a deep breath and wiped her sweat away.  
"Well. The reason why I took the chance to get back at him was because he did something that...really hurted my heart."  
*Flashback effects*

"You're...leaving?"

The Filipino girl stood at her brother's doorway holding something close to her chest. Her brother turned to look at her and frowned.  
"I have to. I can't take any more of this abuse. He is not the man who loves me."  
He continued to pack his belongings and failed to notice his sister step into his room.  
"Granada is leaving... Argentina is leaving.. You're leaving... Why are you all leaving? What about me?!"  
Her voice broke and tears poured from her eyes. Mexico immediately discarded whatever he was doing and embraced her.  
"I know Philippines. I know! I will miss you so much. But I can't control my country or my feelings. I need to be there for my people. Do you understand?"  
She nodded but continued to cry.  
"I do! But Im going to be so lonely.."  
"I-I'll visit! I promise." He felt himself tear up and he buried his face into her shoulder. They both failed to notice the man behind her before it was too late. She was yanked away from her brother in an instant and tumbled to the floor. She was about to protest but quickly shriveled any noise back into her throat when she saw who had pulled her.  
"Antonio..."  
Mexico stepped back but kept his eyes on the floor. His shoulders tensed and his hands were balled to his side. The said man stared fiercely at him, completely ignoring the girl he just threw and stepped over her. Mexico's eyes widened and he took a step back for every step forward that the other took. This continued until his back hit the wall but he did not shrink back. He stood tall and finally mustered the confidence to look up. The Philippines picked herself up and watched the scene closely. She hasn't seen Spain in a while and this is the first time he has shown up this week. She had been picking up chores with Puerto Rico and Cuba but never got him off her mind. He treated her very horribly but she thinks she's developing Stockholm Syndrome or something.  
"New Spain, I want you out by tomorrow morning."  
"It's.. Mexico now."  
The now Mexican Empire corrected him and slightly smiled. Spain flinched and leaned a bit further back.  
"Well. "_Mexico._" He spat the name out venomously.  
"I hope you are happy. You ungrateful brat."  
"I am very. Now that I don't have to see your face again!"  
A look of rage crossed the other's face and he raised his hand to strike. His hand shook in the air fiercely before he eventually let it go down and grabbed Mexico's shirt. He pulled the other into his chest, wrapped his arms around him, and brung both of them onto their knees.  
"New Spain.. My New Spain..."  
Mexico's eyes widened at his former boss' sobs that filled his ear and he couldn't help the crash of emotions he felt for the other. He wrapped his arms around him and let some tears fall from his eyes.  
"I hate you. I hate you so much." He responded, ignoring his trouble breathing from the other's nearly suffocating embrace.  
He pushed him off after his vision started to fuzz up and made his way torwards his sister who watched, secretly bitter.  
"I want you to take good care of her. If I hear that you aren't, I will definitely make sure that you will pay."  
Spain wiped his tears and waved his hand dismissively.  
"S-She'll be fine if she doesn't give me any trouble."  
He still bore the heartbroken expression on his face as he dusted himself off and headed torwards the door. Before he reached the door, he stopped next to Mexico and placed a light kiss on the latter's lips, making him jerk back and wrap his arms around himself.  
"I hope we keep in touch."  
He then connected their foreheads for a few seconds and finally left the room, leaving the two alone.  
"Ow." Mexico tried to lift the atmosphere, rubbing his forehead.  
The Philippines smiled but it didn't last long as she looked back down at her feet.  
"Why doesn't he..like me?"  
Her brother gave her a very weird look.  
"What? Why do you want him to like you?"  
She blushed at his question and looked up.  
"I just.. Im curious."  
Mexico raised an eye brow but shrugged it off.  
"Well, he does like you. He would have left you at your country if he didn't. Ha. Nearly left me at my own because he thought I was a bloody savage who would rip his other colonies' hearts out."  
She gaped at the new information and pressed for more.  
"So why doesn't he talk to me much?"  
"Well.." Mexico returned back to his bed and continued loading his bag with his things.  
"I think he doesn't because you were one of the lasts to arrive. He still has us to control so he left me in charge of you. I think he doesn't have the need to talk to you since I basically gave him the information on your place. But now that Im leaving.."  
He shut his drawer and opened the one under it.  
"He's going to have to talk to you. So just be careful and do what I taught you."  
She processed the information in and nodded.  
"I'll leave you to your packing. I'll.. say goodbye tomorrow."  
Mexico nodded and flashed her a smile.  
"Im proud of you."  
She smiled back and headed to the door way.  
"Im very proud of you too...Mexico."  
She left the room and headed towards the next door. There, she opened without knocking and approached her colonizer, who was at his desk. His hand covered his face and a lone candle lit up the contents of the desk, revealing writings and drawings. She knew she was taking a big risk but she ignored the alarm bells and took a seat on his bed.  
"You like Mexico, don't you?"  
His sobs abruptly came to a halt and he sat very still. The Philippines grew very nervous and was about to leave before his hand fell from his face. His cheeks were tinted red and she finally noticed the big bottle of alcohol he held in his other hand.  
"I don't like him. I love him!"  
He took another swing of the bottle and wiped his running tears. She got off the bed and laid her hand on his ruffled head.  
"Do you love me?"  
He slowly turned his eyes to look at her and answered very quietly.  
"Not like him. Never like him."  
Her heart broke and she stepped away.  
"Why? What's better about him?"  
"He's just..better. You're a good girl. Just...not my type."  
She felt herself tear up and headed torwards the door to leave.  
'It's always like this. Mexico is always the best in his eyes. The others may not care but I do tremendously. I'm always living in his shadow. But not anymore. He's no longer the boss of me. I can now be the favorite.'  
She closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her knees.  
"Why Mexico? He doesn't deserve him. He had his affection on a silver platter, served to him! And I don't get any ounce of it!"  
She punched the floor hard and bawled her fists.  
"It's always him acting like he's smarter and better than me. And I actually let it happen! Im not someone's fool. Spain will love me once Mexico is out of the picture."  
She muffled a scream and headed back torwards her shared room with Guam.  
"Spain loves him. And that fool doesn't even return his feelings!"  
Her anger failed to bring up the painful memories of her brother being abused and shoved it all down.  
"He really is ungrateful."

"Philippines? Philippines!"  
"Huh? What?!"  
She blinked when her vision was full of green and noticed that she had zoned out. She then shrieked and leaned back when she noticed that the green in her vision was Spain's eyes and felt herself burning up in red again. Spain's muffled his laughter but managed to shove it down and breathe out his words.  
"Are you okay? You didn't tell us the story. You just stared at nothing for the entire trip and all my calling and poking couldn't snap you out of it."  
She blinked and looked out her window to see the grand airport in front of them. The sun was starting to set and a light breeze carried some leaves into a swirling motion in the air. She looked back and nodded.  
"Yeah. I think Im okay."  
Spain nodded and showed great hesitation before he leaned forward and hugged her.  
"Im here if you ever need me."  
Her tears immediately fell from her eyes and soaked his shoulder.  
"Thank you."  
She looked back at her brother and smiled at his big brown eyes.  
"Time to go Kuya."  
She nearly slammed her head in annoyance when another flashback invaded her head.

"Philippines! Phili! Why are you so mad?"  
Mexico ran to catch up with his sister.  
She refused to answer as she kept on walking away from him, pushing past several countries in the hallway.  
"Hermana! Please!"  
He ran faster and latched onto her wrist when he managed to get close enough. She stopped but she refused to look at him.  
"Philippines. Please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"  
She kept her eyes forward while the amount of eyes looking their way did not bother her at all.  
"You have always been cold torwards me since I won my independence! What have I ever done to you?!"  
Mexico shook her arm and she finally whipped her head around to reveal a very frustrated look.  
"You stole him from me! Go find someone else to help get their heart broken!"  
She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and stormed down the hallway. He followed quickly after her, latching onto her wrist again.  
"Stop storming away! Just explain! What do you mean?!"  
She snarled and smacked his wrist away.  
"I mean that he loved you all along! He has shown signs that he was beginning to like me but..."  
Her rage grew as she pulled him harshly close to her face.  
"But he loves you. He always has. He never treated me the same and he never saw me as anything more. It was always you. You were his favorite and you took it for granted! I loved him so much that it pained me to see him head over heels for you. If you were never around, it could have been me! I hate you for that! So do me a favor and fuck off! God, the amount of rejections I had to deal with because of you!"  
She stormed off again and this time, Mexico did not follow her. He stood there, a pained expression on his face as he watched her leave. He had gone to visit her at the Asian meeting but she acted very hostile and cold torwards him as usual up until her big outburst just now. He admits that her words had cut deep and he lowered his head. Every visit after he had became his own country has had her become more distant and annoyed with him. Once in a while, she would be herself from back in the days but it would never stay around for long. He never gotten an explanation for her behavior but he always gave her some time to come around. But even after her outburst and the new information, he was still clueless and left without answers. He felt some Asian countries approach him and pat his back in sympathy and he thanked India for his offer of tea. He still had no idea who she was talking about but what he didn't know was that he wouldn't be able to see her for an entire decade after that very day...

The Philippines crashed into the back of Spain, nearly sending him flying to the floor. Mexico laughed loudly from his side, where he was being transported using a wheelchair.  
"Goodness! Phili, what is up with you today? You keep zoning out ever since I asked you that question in the car!"  
Spain annoyingly whined, rubbing his back. Philippines looked around in suprise, recognizing the familiar interior of the airport.  
"What? When... What?! When did we get in here?!"  
She looked around like a lost puppy and Spain tsk'd and continued his pushing of Mexico's wheelchair torwards the terminals.  
"Doesn't even remember us entering the airport. You're going crazy Philippines. You did look like a walking zombie though... Acted like one too."  
Mexico mimicked zombie noises and laughed.  
"You looked...dead."  
She scowled and crossed her arms childishly. She then couldn't help but smile fondly at Mexico's laughter. It has been a while since she has made him laugh.  
"Whatever. At least we're almost here."  
"I agree. You were almost there."

A voice came from behind them and she turned to see Mr. Hernandez aiming a pistol torwards them. He smiled cruely and was backed up by five men armed with more pistols. Surrounding citizens looked torwards the commotion and screamed, stampeding in crowds torwards the airports' exits. Mexico giggled and waved at them.  
"Buh bye!"  
Spain immediately stepped in front of both of them and raised his arms up.  
"You know you can't kill us."  
His boss' pistol still did not lower.  
"I know. But I also know..."  
He grinned and turned it to the side, firing into that direction. The bullet quickly made contact with an old lady and she fell to the floor limply.  
"That you don't want any more lives lost."  
Spain and The Philippines stared horrified at the unmoving lady and tore their attention away when an elderly man spotted her on the floor, a wedding ring identical to hers shining on his wrinkled finger. Spain furiously looked at him, his tetth gritting very tightly.  
"Come on España. They will give us so much money!" His eyes lusted with greed and his grin grew even wider. Spain still did not move to his now open arms and remained where he was. Mexico stayed staring at the hysterics of the old man, who now laid on top of his wife's body.  
He then turned to Spain and looked very blank.  
"España? You're gonna reconquer us again?"  
Spain looked at him and shook his head slowly.  
"No....No..."  
Mexico's eyes has lost it's drugged appearance and turned foggy.  
"Was her life worth the greed? What about the millions of others that you took? Were they worth the greed too?"  
Spain's boss laughed and clutched his forehead.  
"God, what did you do to this boy? Did you drop him as a kid?!"  
Spain ignored him and repeated his head shake again.  
"I...I...cannot answer that."  
"Then you are no better than him. Go ahead and let him have us. I thought you would have changed." Mexico's pupils were no longer huge and his whole face looked drained of energy. The Philipines remained silent, her hand in her dress pocket. Mr. Hernandez smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"He consented España. Let just make this easy and call the others to come join us eh?"  
"No."  
"What?!" Mr. Hernandez and Mexico asked at the same time. Spain stood with confidence and shook his head.  
"I said no. No one stopped me from my quest of greed."  
He looked apologetically torwards the two siblings.  
"But this time, I have to be to one to stop the quest of greed. Im not allowing this and that's final."  
Mexico gaped from his wheelchair and flinched when Mr. Hernandez raised his pistol again.  
"Then prepare to sacrifice the innocent!"  
Before he could press his trigger, a blur of white attached itself to the back of his head.  
"WHAT THE-"  
He dropped his pistol and screamed when the animal dug it's long nails in. Mexico immediately smiled, recognizing the familiar white bear.  
"Kumajiro! My nieto! Where have you been?!"  
He didn't receive an answer and the men went to help pull off the bear, not wanting to shoot and accidentally kill their boss. Another blur, this time of black and white, attached itself to one of the men's heads and soon, many animals were attacking the lot, their owners and their friends behind them.  
"Wooo! Get them Lupe!"  
"Bite harder Niño! Make him pay!"  
"Ay! Angel, go easy on him!"  
Meanwhile, The Philippines ran to check up on the elderly couple and breathed in relief when the lady was still breathing. She took out the knife that was in her dress pocket and cut off a piece of her dress. She then pressed it against the wound and picked her up. She ran out the airport with the lady's husband in tow and handed her to a group of strangers who had motioned for her to put her in their car so that they could drive her to the hospital. She then returned just as quickly as she left and was met with the sight of the men and Mr. Hernandez lying on the floor, blood loss making them very weak. The nations cheered and surrounded the two Spanish countries, hugging and cheering for them. America had to be pried off by many when Mexico's face started to lose it's color and Spain grinned widely when Colombia finally gave him a big hug, returning it eagerly. They exchanged many words and remarks, not noticing that The Philippines stood alone, her stance a bit awkward. Equatorial Guinea noticed her and frowned.  
"Why are you here?"  
Everyone grew quiet and looked at her, resentment on their faces. She flinched and took a step back.  
"I..." She looked down and shuffled her feet.  
"She's good now. She helped me rescue Mexico."  
Spain answered for her, resting his hand on her shoulder. He smiled encouragingly torwards her and she blushed.  
"Yes, I did. I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me... But I will do anything to make it up. Even if it means leaving you all alone." She smiled sadly and bowed her head.  
"I especially didn't mean to be that way with you Equatorial. You are an amazing friend and you deserve way better. I just let hatred and jealousy consume my heart..."  
She did not raise her head as she heard the sound of many footsteps walking away. Silence filled the entire airport and she felt her shame pour out into the form of tears. She wiped them messily and looked back up only to find her face smothered by three chests. Equatorial Guinea, Mexico, and Spain sprawled their arms around her, trying their best to comfort her.  
"It's okay."  
"I forgive you."  
"Don't cry little one."  
She didn't stop though. She continued to cling on, her cries not just for her but for everything that has been lost because of her. Equatorial Guinea was the first to break the hug, offering her a small smile.  
"Well? The plane is waiting for us. There is always more room."  
She grabbed her hand and held it.  
"Th..This is.. Isn't the end."  
A deep voice came from the floor. Mr. Hernandez glared furiously from his place on the floor, with one of his eyes being completely red.  
"I wi..will get.. revenge!"  
Spain rolled his eyes and helped Mexico back into his wheelchair.  
"Good luck doing it in jail."  
He motioned with his head torwards the gate and pushed Mexico torwards it. The other two girls followed, smiles adorning their faces.  
"To the Americas!"  
They all laughed and ignored the injured man's threats, the police sirens outside the airport becoming louder.

Epilogue~

The plane landed at Mexico City's International Airport at 1 am. The occupants were too busy laughing and conversing to notice the plane coming to a halt but the wrath of the pilot using the speaker system and the ringing in their ears had let them know they were here. The Western Hemisphere countries immediately bursted in happiness, home was way closer to them then ever. Well, except for Greenland, Equatorial Guinea, The Philippines, and the lower South American countries but they didn't mind as long as they were back in the Western hemisphere. Mexico immediately brightened up once he felt his heart connect with his homeland and he pushed The Philippines and America out of the aisle.  
"Hurry up weys! I want to breathe in my air!"  
He cackled and threw open the emergency door, letting the cool air hit him in the face.  
"Argh! Mexico, it's too fucking cold, close that!"  
Trinidad's sensitive ass bitched from under the plane's heater.  
"It's not even cold Trinidad. Now, it's very late to go back to your homes so..."  
Mexico threw up his jazz hands.  
"Sleepover at my place!"  
The occupants of the plane cheered and Mexico felt Jalapeño crawl up his back and rest on his shoulder.  
"What a cutie!" He gushed quietly, kissing the black and white cat.  
"And what about me?" Arms wrapped around his midsection and Spain's ">:3" face made it's appearance on his shoulder.  
"You can sleep with the pets."  
"Aw! Mexicito! No fair!"  
Mexico howled with laughter and gestured for the other countries to start to getting off the plane.  
"It is very fair. Don't worry, Niño only bites when he dreams!"  
He repeated his laughing fit and Spain pouted and huffed. Once the last country of the plane made their way down the stairs, Mexico grabbed the other's front shirt and connected their lips. Just as quickly as it started, he removed his lips and smiled sheepishly.  
"I guess you can have the couch."  
He left the blushing brunette alone and escalated down the stairs. There, Argentina and Brazil met him at the end, giving him a knowing look.  
"I'll make sure no one goes into the living room, okay?"  
Mexico blushed and smacked them both.  
"Agh! You guys are so perverted. I wasn't planning on doing that, cabrones."  
He looked down at their intertwined hands.  
"But..maybe you two are?"  
He cackled and dodged Argentina's sandal as he hid behind Guatemala.  
"Hermana! Help! Argentina is going crazy!"  
"Hold him down Guatemala! He needs a good beating!"  
Argentina and Brazil struggled to grab him while Guatemala laughed. Mexico then ran behind America and Canada, imitating America's dramatic screams.  
"Hermanos! Help!"  
America picked him up and help him high, away from the Latin couple's grasp.  
"The hero doesn't let their brother die!"  
Canada looked unamused at his comment but nonetheless smiled at the situation. Peru and Chile laughed and started to pull the Brazilian and the Argentinian back.  
"It was only a joke guys."  
"Yes, everyone knows that you can never go into our living room!"  
Chile and Peru to this day was never to joke about the nasties again.

"So sorry that I forgot about you Kuma!"  
Canada begged for forgiveness for the 18th time since their departure. With all the trouble that had happened during the entire week, he had forgotten the bear back in his room at the hotel. Luckily, Kuma was a smart bear and was able to claw out of the room and find his way back to his owner. Kuma was still a bit angry though, not giving Canada a peep. Canada sighed depressingly and leaned againist his brother.  
"Kuma hates me."  
"Huh?"  
His brother looked at him with his heavily painted face and the whole house shook from Canada's scream. Mexico bursted in to their room, a sleeping mask covering his eyes while he waved a pistol blindly around the room.  
"Canada? CANADA?! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
He ran and tripped over a still sleeping Greenland's foot, accidently firing the gun which lodged a bullet through the window. America whined annoyingly at the commotion.  
"It doesn't look that bad, does it?"  
Both Virgin Islands snickered and packed away Argentina's stolen make up.  
"Of course not!"  
"Yeah! I say we did a pretty good job."  
Mexico placed himself onto his knees and lifted up his sleeping mask.  
"EEEE! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
He scrambled and landed on Greenland who finally woke up and threw him off in surprise.  
"OW! What's happening?!" He looked striaght at America.  
"EW WHAT IS THAT?!"  
More countries ran inside the room and found America cowering in the darkness while covering his face. The Virgin sibilings were dying of laughter while Canada, Greenland, and Mexico repeatedly tried to coax America out.  
"Mi Amor! What happened?! Why is the window broken?! AY! SANTA MARIA!"  
He threw himself back when America looked at him.  
"AHH I AM HIDEOUS!" America cried dramatically.  
"Spain!"  
Mexico and Canada scolded at him while Greenland again tried to lure America away from the dark corner.  
"It's pfft not that b-bad brother!"  
Greenland held in his laughter and kept waving for America to come to him.  
Argentina marched into the room and smacked the British Virgin Islands.  
"Don't steal my make up!"  
Brazil sheepishly smiled in apology to the US Virgin Islands before giving him a smack too.  
"Don't steal her make up."  
The Virgin Islands moped and gave her back the makeup. Portugal then made his way to America with his hands behind his back and gave him a huge smile.  
"America, you don't look bad at all!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yes. Really!"  
He leaned in closer and pulled out one hand to stroke the other's hair.  
"Now then. This won't hurt a bit!"  
"Huh?"  
Before America could react, Portugal yanked him by the hair to the side and water bursted into his face. Belize and Guatemala laughed as they held a hose that squirted a very powerful stream of water into his struggling face. Portugal laughed the hardest, ignoring the other's plea before Guam took the hose away and Mexico with Canada ran towards him to hit him with pillows.  
"That wasn't funny Portugal!"  
"Okay pfft maybe a little bit."  
"Mexico! That isn't helping!"  
Mexico grew a serious expression and threw his pillow extra hard at Portugal.  
"You are cleaning up all this water!"  
Portugal was still laughing even when England threatened to turn him into a goat if he ever did that to America again. Spain then did them all a favor and kicked his brother in the stomach when his laughter did not cease. Portugal wheezed but no one gave him any pity. He fell quiet and America sighed dramatically.  
"Well now I can't go to sleep!"  
He wiped his wet face and accepted Guam and Puerto Rico's help.  
"You should probably change boss."  
"Yeah you are soaked."  
The two led the American out the room with England following behind them before Bolivia came bursting in.  
"Guys! The news is on, come quick!"  
She screamed and bolted when the stampede of 20 plus people ran torwards her and threw herself onto Mexico's big couch before all the seats were taken. Ecuador and El Salvador took the seats next to her and ignored the complaints from Panama and Venezuela.  
"SHHH!" Uruguay shushed and shoved Paraguay to put the volume up. The news reporter's voice came on.  
"...multiple injuries but no fatalities were confirmed. 78 year old Gloria Ramirez was one of the first and only to have been struck by a bullet, which paralyzed her but she is expected to survive."  
Spain cheered and hugged Mexico and the Philipines to his side.  
"She didn't die! Thank the gods! That's my girl!"  
The Philipines and Mexico grinned at each other and pulled themselves away.  
"She's certainly a fighter!"  
"SHh! There's more!" Honduras waved his hand quickly at them.  
"...There is a suspect in police custody right now. He was found severly injured with another few men on the ground. How he got injured is unknown as of now but police are set on making his arrest. Multiple pieces of evidence tie him to the shooting which includes text messages, recordings, survallance cameras, and multiple pistols found on the men."  
Mexico's entire living room filled with cheers as each country jumped up and down in celebration. That was it. He was bound to go to jail. He was no longer a problem to them and justice was served. Colombia grinned and made her way to Spain.  
"España! We did it!"  
"Yes Colombia! I know!"  
They hugged and then Spain looked at her seriously.  
"Do they still hate me?"  
Colombia blinked at the unexpected question and her grin dropped.  
"Well... Some of them still do. But they are just too happy now to show it."  
Spain's face filled with disapointment before Colombia pulled him into another hug.  
"Don't worry. They will come around eventually. It's only half of us anyways."  
"Half?! That's still like 10 people!"  
"Actually it's 11..."  
Spain groaned and stomped his foot.  
"Ughh. Okay okay. Patience."  
He took a deep breath in and smiled. He gave Colombia one more hug before he grabbed Mexico and led him away.  
"España? Where are we going?!"  
His eyes flashed fear for a second and he attempted to tug his arm lightly away from him. Spain frowned but then let the frown drop. Healing takes time. Even if they feel comfortable at times, fear and flashbacks can appear randomly. He smiled reassuringly and patted his head.  
"No worries amor. I just want to give you a gift!"  
Mexico tried to calm himself down and offered a struggling smile.  
"O..Okay."  
Spain pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to him. Mexico gaped and grabbed it.  
"My journal!"  
He smiled and flipped through it, nostalgia hitting him instantly. Spain stood there silently as Mexico skimmed each page. His eyes widened and he looked up at him.  
"Did you read this?"  
"No amor. I didn't."  
Mexico looked unconvinced but Spain shook his head again.  
"I didn't. I promise."  
Mexico accepted the answer and nodded.  
"Good. Now España..."  
He looked at him and a flash of an unknown emotion hit his face.  
"I don't forgive you. I never ever will."  
His features turned angry and he glared hard.  
"You were a monster. You murdered thousands! For greed! You ruined my childhood and gave me all my trauma!"  
Spain stared but remained silent, waiting for the other to finish. Mexico closed his eyes, salty hot tears going down his face.  
"But god damn, I think I just can't ignore you again. What you did at the airport really showed me a lot. You knew what was right and you turned down an offer that benefited you. You put us first! I can see greed no longer consumes you. You really have changed." Mexico's anger vanished and a sad smile adorned his face.  
"I can hang around this España. This España is the España that I always wanted. And now that you're here, I am going to try to be the Mexíco you always wanted."  
He hugged him awkwardly and ignored the way his face heated up slightly. Spain did not respond and Mexico was starting to worry. Before he could pull back to check on him, he was suddenly picked up and spun around the air.  
"Mi amor! Mi amor!"  
Spain yelled at the top of his lungs and Mexico tensed and grabbed his wrists.  
"Eek! Let go España!"  
He was dropped and Spain ran back torwards the living room.  
"Mi familia! Mi familia!"  
He hugged a handful of his dependencies. Some threw him uncomfortable or dirty looks but some simply smiled with him.  
But at the moment, Spain didn't care. He had all the patience in the world.  
"My loving Spanish family!" He yelled with joy and the occupants of the room just stared in disbelief.  
"Wait, doesn't our countries have more financial problems now?!"  
"Wait aren't we still Spanish dependencies?!"  
"Wait, do we leave our own bosses unpunished?! They left us in this mess!"  
"Shshshshshsh" Spain placed his finger on his own lips.  
"Let the story end peacefully."  
"I still fucking hate you." Cuba added from behind him  
"Peacefully..."  
"Wait what ever happened to Mr. Rodriguez?"  
"Peace kiddies"  
"Didn't we like.. destroy some parts of the city and break some laws?"  
"PEACEFULLY!" Spain barked furiously and picked up the tv remote which he used to shut off the tv with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am thinking about making a prequel and sequel but I will see. I am going to make a seperate story about North America cause I need more stories about them. Again, thank you if you made it this far! C:


End file.
